fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Płomień wśród cieni
Płomień wśród cieni to historia opowiadająca o Toa Hsergu, który dociera za swoim przyjacielem na wyspę Quentris, azyl dla piratów, bandytów, łowców nagród i innych zbrodniarzy, będący pod rządami lorda Skakdi Xixexa. Dzieje się trzy lata po Widmie przeszłości. Prolog Statek kołysał się lekko na falach oceanu, a jego deski skrzypiały wraz z każdym uniesieniem i opadnięciem w powolnym, nieprzerwanym rytmie. Wnętrze tonęło w półmroku, rozjaśnianym wyłącznie przez kilka umieszczonych w rogach pod sufitem Kamieni Świetlnych, które rzucały żółtawy blask na twarze dwóch mierzących się ze sobą mężczyzn. Kapitan Krait przyglądał się uważnie swojemu przeciwnikowi, zarówno prawym, prawdziwym okiem, jak i sztucznym fotoreceptorem umieszczonym w lewym oczodole jego Zakaziańskiej czaszki, pokrytej granatowym pancerzem z licznymi wypustkami. Rywal Skakdi był przysadzistym Południowcem o szerokich, spiczastych barkach i silnie rozwiniętej tkance biologicznej wokół brzucha, a na jego twarzy, z ust której wystawały dwa potężne, długie kły, widniał cały czas ten sam nieprzyjemny grymas. Południowiec nie patrzył na Kraita, spojrzenie jego wąskich, szparowatych oczu spoczywało na ściskanych w dłoniach kartach. Szponiaste palce Zakazianina postukiwały o drewniany blat stołu, a leżące w stosie pomiędzy obydwoma graczami monety odbijały blask Kamieni Świetlnych w swojej metalicznej powierzchni. Skakdi wystawił język i oblizał wargi, gdy chwila wyczekiwania na ruch oponenta coraz bardziej się dłużyła. Od tego, co zrobi siedzący naprzeciwko niego Południowiec miało zależeć, czy Krait wyjdzie zwycięsko z tej potyczki, czy też straci wszystkie swoje dotychczasowe pieniądze. Oczywiście kapitan zdecydowanie bardziej wolał tę pierwszą opcję. Nie dotarli jeszcze nawet na miejsce, wolał więc nie tracić tak szybko swoich ostatnich widgetów. Dopiero teraz ze zgrozą mężczyzna sobie uświadomił, jak bardzo w ostatnich dniach zmniejszyła się ilość jego monet, które nie tak dawno wypełniały mu całe sakiewki. Wreszcie Południowiec podniósł wzrok, posyłając nieodgadnione spojrzenie swemu rywalowi, i rzucił karty na stół, odsłaniając je przed Kraitem. Skakdi pobladł. - Trzy dziesiątki?! - wykrzyknął, uderzając pięścią o blat. - Oszukujesz, daję głowę! Południowiec prychnął. Przebijający jego prawy kieł okrągły kolczyk zabrzęczał, uderzając o kość. - Wygląda na to, że szczęście cię opuściło, Krait - powiedział gardłowym głosem. - Znowu. Zakazianin wykrzywił twarz i splunął na podłogę, w to samo miejsce, w które spluwał już wielokrotnie podczas rozgrywki. Wsiąkająca w deski plama przezroczystej śliny przyciągnęła uwagę karaluchowatych Rahi, a te zaczęły powoli się do niej zbliżać, nie zważając na los swojego pobratymca, który dotarł do niej już wcześniej i teraz bezradnie próbował uwolnić się z lepkiej mazi, wierzgając kończynami. - Radzę ci, nie lekceważ mnie - odparł Skakdi, wygrażając Południowcowi palcem. - Masz przed sobą kapitana jednego z najgroźniejszych okrętów na wodach tego oceanu. Przysadzisty mężczyzna zdawał się być rozbawiony tą odpowiedzią. - Ta? I dlatego teraz płyniesz na Quentris z resztą tych szumowin na takiej starej, nędznej łajbie? Krait zmarkotniał, wodząc wzrokiem po pozostałych znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu. Ponad tuzin rzezimieszków, piratów i łowców nagród, gnieżdżących się w ciasnej kajucie i zajętych własnymi sprawami, takimi jak spanie, picie alkoholu czy gra w karty lub kości. Wszyscy oni nie mieli własnego statku, by dotrzeć na wyspę, dlatego wsiedli na pokład tego parszywego korabia, który zajmował się przewozem takich łajdaków jak oni. Takich jak Krait. - Echhhh, no dobra, byłego kapitana - przyznał Skakdi. - Ale gdybyś znał moją historię, wiedziałbyś, że poświęciłem mój okręt w wielkiej bitwie morskiej przy Archipelagu Czerwonego Księżyca! Załogę też, i nie tylko! Myślisz, że jak straciłem to oko? - Wskazał na cybernetyczny implant w swojej czaszce. Południowiec nie wydawał się być wzruszony. - Mówiłeś, że straciłeś je w walce z potworem morskim w Przesmyku Skazańców. - Och, tak, bo to, eeee… - Krait zająknął się. - Ta… ta bitwa się tam potem przeniosła! I dołączył się do niej wtedy tamten potwór, przeklęta kreatura… Ale i tak wyszedłem z tego wszystkiego cały! To znaczy, bez oka, statku i załogi… ale n-nadal tak samo groźny! Południowiec pokręcił tylko głową, po czym zgarnął swoją wygraną i odszedł od stołu, zostawiając na nim tylko porozrzucane karty. Krait westchnął i opadł ciężko na krzesło. Liczył, że grą uda mu się szybko wzbogacić przed dotarciem na Quentris, sprawy jednak nie potoczyły się do końca po jego myśli. Oparł się łokciem o blat i położył brodę na otwartej dłoni, przejeżdżając wzrokiem po pozostałych nieszczęśnikach, którym przyszło podróżować tą łajbą. Nikt raczej nie zgodzi się na grę ze Skakdi, któremu nie zostało nawet pół widgeta, a on sam nie widział innego sposobu na zdobycie pieniędzy. Kradzież nie wchodziła w grę przy tylu świadkach, a żaden z podróżujących nie wyglądał na takiego, od którego łatwo będzie wyłudzić monety. Krait już z góry był na przegranej pozycji, i nie podobało mu się to. Faktycznie szczęście go opuściło. Nagle naprzeciwko niego usiadł nieznajomy mężczyzna w ciemnym płaszczu, skrywający twarz pod kapturem. - Nazywasz się Krait, tak? Zakazianin popatrzył na niego, zaskoczony, momentalnie się ożywiając. - Tak… tak, bo co? - Doszły mnie słuchy, że znasz kapitana Grogga - odrzekł mężczyzna. - Czy to prawda? Skakdi wydął usta. - Kto ci tak powiedział? - Tamci dwaj jegomoście - odparł nieznajomy, obracając się i wskazując palcem na parę zbirów siedzących przy stole na drugim końcu sali. W jednym z nich Krait rozpoznał rosłego Steltianina klasy robotniczej, z którym wcześniej próbował swego szczęścia w grze w kości, przy okazji chwaląc się pełną przygód i wielkich wyczynów przeszłością. Zmrużył oczy. - Niech to zaraza, nikt nie potrafi w tych czasach dotrzymać tajemnicy… - mruknął do siebie, po czym zwrócił się do mężczyzny w kapturze. - Tak, znam go. Czego ode mnie chcesz? - Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Grogg powinien przebywać właśnie na Quentris. Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie go szukać. Krait udał, że się zamyśla, lecz w rzeczywistości cybernetyczny fotoreceptor kapitana uważnie lustrował nieznajomego, prześwietlając jego płaszcz. Pod nim mężczyzna nosił czerwoną zbroję z odcieniami pomarańczu, a jego twarz skryta była pod maską przypominają Kanohi, lecz to niemożliwe, żeby był Toa - tacy nigdy nie zapuszczali się na łajby tego pokroju. W pochwie przy pasie mężczyzny spoczywał miecz, oprócz niego Krait nie dostrzegł przy tajemniczym jegomościu żadnej innej broni. Miast tego znalazł wypchaną po same brzegi sakiewkę z widgetami. Pierwotne oko Zakazianina zabłyszczało. Może jednak szczęście uśmiechnęło się do niego tego dnia… Nie odrywał wzroku od nieznajomego, by nie odwrócić jego uwagi, lecz jednocześnie powoli, ostrożnie sięgał po schowany w kaburze przy pasie niewielki miotacz. - Cóż, hmmm… Mógłbym ci powiedzieć, gdzie go szukać, ale… Wydaje mi się, że to będzie dość sporo kosztować. - Krait podniósł się gwałtownie, celując z miotacza prosto w schowaną pod kapturem twarz mężczyzny w płaszczu. - Wyskakuj z forsy. Jeśli zwróciło to czyjąkolwiek uwagę, żaden z reszty podróżników nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Ani jedna para oczu nie zwróciła się w stronę Kraita i jego tajemniczego rozmówcy, wszyscy skupieni byli na własnych sprawach. Triumfalny uśmiech wstąpił na twarz Zakazianina, lecz, ku jego zdumieniu, nieznajomy również pozostał niewzruszony. Aż do momentu, w którym błyskawicznie wstał, a z jego dłoni wystrzeliły płomienie. Prawdziwe, żywe płomienie. Krait krzyknął z przestrachem, wypuścił broń z ręki i odchylił się do tyłu, przewracając krzesło i lądując boleśnie zadem na podłodze. Tym razem wszyscy pozostali odwrócili ku nim spojrzenia, wyraźnie zaaferowani ogniem, który jeszcze przez krótką chwilę unosił się w powietrzu, po czym zniknął, tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Nieznajomy stanął nad zdruzgotanym Skakdi, a jego jasnozielone oczy wyglądały na kapitana spod kaptura. - To nie jest odpowiedź, jakiej oczekiwałem. Krait przełknął ślinę. Zostało im jeszcze kilka dni podróży, a on już chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od tej łajby. Rozdział 1 Gdy dopływali do Quentris, Hserg wyglądał przez bulaj na widniejącą na horyzoncie wyspę. Była noc, więc z trudem dostrzegał szczegóły, tym bardziej, że ląd nie jarzył się tak ogromną ilością świateł jak Artas Nui, do którego przywykł Toa Ognia. Minęły trzy miesiące, odkąd stracił kontakt z Shedem. Ta-Matoranin był jego bliskim przyjacielem od dawnych lat, z czasów jeszcze przed przemianą Hserga. Obydwaj razem często brali udział w różnych wyprawach, nie zawsze bezpiecznych, chcąc zobaczyć odległe lądy i zdobyć legendarne skarby. Po tym, jak Hserg stał się Toa, Shed wyruszył wraz z nim w świat i wkrótce potem ich dwójka dotarła na Artas Nui, choć Matoranin rzadko przebywał na wyspie. Kontynuował swoje życie podróżnika i poszukiwacza skarbów, podczas gdy Hserg był trzymany na wyspie przez obowiązki Toa. Dlatego właśnie zawarli ze sobą mentalną więź. Nie widywali się często, lecz nieustannie utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt w telepatycznych wiadomościach z różnych krańców świata. Były to krótkie korespondencje, lecz wystarczyły, by nie zatrzeć ostatnich śladów ich wieloletniej przyjaźni. Shed nigdy nie opuszczał okazji do podzielenia się z Hsergiem swoimi przeżyciami z najnowszej wyprawy raz na jakiś czas. Aż do niedawna. Trzy miesiące temu, Shed wysłał Toa Ognia telepatyczną wiadomość, gdy podróżował na pokładzie zapuszczającego się w dalekie regiony Wszechświata żaglowca, w okolicach Południowego Kontynentu. Wojownik doskonale pamiętał te słowa, które pojawiły się wtedy nagle w jego głowie: - Hserg, coś jest nie tak… Chyba zostaliśmy zaatakowani… Od tamtej pory kontakt się urwał. Zaniepokojony brakiem odzewu ze strony przyjaciela, Toa Ognia postanowił zbadać sprawę. Nie wierzył, że Shed zginął - wciąż wyczuwał swym umysłem jego obecność, gdzieś w oddali, lecz z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł do niej dotrzeć, nie mógł nawiązać kontaktu, jakby ktoś postawił między nim a umysłem Matoranina gruby mur, niemożliwy do przebicia. Dlatego Hserg zdecydował się na poszukiwania. Nie chciał opuszczać Artas Nui, zwłaszcza, że w ciągu ostatnich lat nie najlepiej się tam działo i miasto jak nigdy wcześniej potrzebowało teraz Toa. Miał jednak nadzieję, że jego wyprawa nie będzie trwała długo, a Vox i Arctica poradzą sobie w razie jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Dotarłszy na Południowy Kontynent, Hsergowi udało się odnaleźć jednego z ocalałych członków załogi zaatakowanego żaglowca, od którego dowiedział się, że ich statek został napadnięty przez grupę piratów pod przywództwem niejakiego Grogga, kapitana Skakdi słynącego w tamtych rejonach z porywania podróżujących po tamtejszych wodach i sprzedawania ich później jako niewolników. Stamtąd trop zaprowadził go na tę łajbę, płynącą na Quentris, gdzie, według informacji, które udało się zebrać Hsergowi, miał przebywać Zakazianin. Spoglądając na znajdującą się coraz bliżej wyspę przez szybę, Toa westchnął ciężko i mruknął do siebie: - Shed… w coś ty się wpakował? Quentris było odległym miejscem okrytym złą sławą w całym Wszechświecie Matoran. Był to dom dla piratów, szukających przystani między kolejnymi morskimi podbojami, zbrodniarzy, uciekającymi ze swoich ojczyzn przed karami za popełnione zbrodnie, łowców nagród poszukujących zarobku i wszelkich innych szumowin, które nie mogły znaleźć dla siebie miejsca. Na wyspie nie panowało coś takiego jak prawo, przynajmniej w pojęciu rozumianym w innych rejonach Wszechświata, a całe miasto wybudowane na litych skałach Quentris uginało się pod naciskiem żelaznej pięści Xixexa, lorda Skakdi sprawującego władzę nad tym lądem. Hserg słyszał wiele o tym mężczyźnie, głównie złego. Liczył, że uda mu się uniknąć kontaktu z tym tyranem, który zdecydowanie utrudniałby jego misję ratunkową. Wreszcie statek przybił do portu. Otaczające Hserga szumowiny ożywiły się, jakby budząc się z letargu. Pod pokład, do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywali, zszedł kapitan łajby, masywny, ubrany na szaro mężczyzna o szerokiej szczęce i paskudnym uśmiechu. - Zbierać się. Jesteśmy na miejscu. Toa Ognia wydostał się spod pokładu i wszedł na trap oparty o drewniany pomost. Quentris kuliło się pod nocnym niebem, rozświetlanym chłodnym blaskiem księżyca, a od strony morza biła ostra, chłodna bryza, wdzierając się na przystań i smagając maskę Hserga kilkoma poderwanymi w powietrze kroplami słonej wody. Znalazłszy się na zewnątrz, wojownik mógł teraz lepiej dostrzec wszystkie szczegóły zabudowań wyspy, do tej pory skryte w mroku nocy. - Witajcie na Quentris, larwy - rzucił kapitan do swych pasażerów, którzy przystanęli na skraju pomostu. Miasto pokrywające niemal cały ląd wyglądało tak, jakby lata świetności miało już dawno za sobą… albo nigdy ich nie miało. Wzdłuż szarej zatoki tłoczyły się ceglane budynki o stromych, łuskowatych dachach. Każda budowla wyglądała tak, jakby ktoś rozciągnął ją w pionie - zabudowania miały ledwie parę bio szerokości, drzwi były wąskie i wysokie, podobnie jak okna, zza których biło żółtawe światło. Budynki sprawiały wrażenie, jakby stawiano je jeden na drugim, pomijając wszelkie zasady bezpieczeństwa; wiele z nich wystawało ze ścian innych, zawieszone w powietrzu nad ziemią, piętrząc się wyżej i wyżej, im dalej w głąb wyspy. Pomiędzy najwyższymi z iglicowych dachów Hserg dostrzegł zawieszone liny i sznury, które sprawiały wrażenie zużytych nici, będących ostatnią rzeczą, która trzymała to krzywe, koślawe miasto w jednym kawałku. Nad całą wyspą górował równie ponury, strzelisty zamek lorda Xixexa, wybudowany na skraju stromej, gołej skały, o którą uderzały spienione fale oceanu. Toa Ognia mruknął do siebie, oglądając się wstecz i naciągnął mocniej kaptur na głowę, po czym ruszył przed siebie, gotów zanurzyć się między skrzywione zabudowania wyspy. Jeszcze nim całkiem oddalił się od łajby, kapitan rzucił do niego i reszty przybyłych na pożegnanie: - Miłego pobytu… he he. - Obnażył brudne zęby w podłym uśmiechu, po czym wrócił na pokład swojego statku. Hserg odprowadzał go przez moment wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku miasta, od którego biła gama przeróżnych, nakładających się na siebie i tworzących jeden hałaśliwy szmer dźwięków. Mimo późnej pory, Quentris zdawało się nie spać. Toa Ognia nabrał powietrza i pewnym krokiem wszedł między budynki stolicy najgorszych łajdaków, jakich znał Wszechświat. Kroczył powoli wyłożoną brukową kostką ulicą, tonącą w złocistym świetle starych latarni. Droga była wąska i zdecydowanie nieprzystosowana do ilości żyjących przy niej mieszkańców, uczucie ciasnoty potęgowały dodatkowo tłumy idące w jedną lub drugą stronę, jak dwa zderzające się ze sobą nurty rzeki. Przemierzając ulicę, Hserg mijał dziesiątki wolno snujących się mieszkańców, którzy ocierali się o jego barki czy wręcz uderzali go ramionami prosto w żebra. Nie wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Ani bogatych. Ani dobrych. Każdy z nich natomiast wyglądał zdecydowanie na podłego. Złego. Zepsutego. Rzeczywiście były to istoty najgorszego sortu. Wojownik starał się nie skupiać zbyt długo wzroku na którymkolwiek z nich, ani za bardzo wychylać głowy spod kaptura. Obecność Toa w miejscu takim jak to nie była codziennym widokiem, a Hserg wolał uniknąć przyciągania do siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi… i kłopotów. Zapach smażonego jedzenia sprzedawanego na przyulicznych straganach wdzierał się do jego receptorów węchu, podsycając apetyt. Od momentu wyruszenia w podróż, Hserg nie spożywał żadnego posiłku, i choć przed wyprawą uzupełnił zapasy energii, nie przeszkadzało to wcale głodowi coraz bardziej mu doskwierać. Toa powściągnął się jednak od zatrzymania przy jednym ze stoisk, by cały czas pozostać skupiony na celu, w jakim tu przybył. Pod szarymi ścianami budynków obok straganów z jedzeniem, dostrzegł kulących się żebraków, którzy najwyraźniej liczyli, że któryś z kupujących wyrzuci im swoje resztki, żaden z przechodniów ani sprzedawców nie zwracał jednak na nich uwagi. Hserg wyobrażał sobie, jak zapach skwierczącego jedzenia musiał potęgować ich głód, nie mógł jednak w tej chwili nic z tym zrobić. Zebrał się w sobie, by zignorować wszelkie okropności, jakie zastawał na tutejszych ulicach. Znalazłszy się na Quentris, miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wreszcie złapać telepatyczny kontakt z Shedem, lecz gdy tylko postawił stopę na lądzie, przekonał się, że było to złudne. Nadal wyczuwał obecność umysłu Matoranina, fakt, lecz coś wciąż blokowało mu do niego dostęp. Jeśli Hserg chciał znaleźć swego przyjaciela, musiał posłużyć się klasycznymi metodami. Z tego, co powiedział mu Krait, Grogg powinien przebywać o tej porze nocy w jednym ze znajdujących się niedaleko portu barów, odpoczywając po podróży. Hserg uznał, że nawet jeśli nie znajdzie tam Zakazianina, zastanie mnóstwo innych osób, od których być może uda mu się wyciągnąć informacje. W najgorszym wypadku mógł zawsze zaczekać, aż Skakdi zjawi się na miejscu. Najpierw musiał jednak znaleźć ten obskurny lokal, a do tego wciąż miał do przejścia jeszcze kilka ulic. Idąc dalej, minął dwóch mężczyzn, jednego Zakazianina i drugiego przedstawiciela rasy, która była wojownikowi zupełnie obca, stojących w wejściu do czegoś, co zapewne musiało być sklepem z zaopatrzeniem, i rozmawiających ze sobą. - Kamienie Świetlne, liny, broń… Co tylko zechcesz, jest twoje, przyjacielu… O ile, rzecz jasna, masz dość widgetów… - Idź do Karzahni, przeklęty głupcze, razem z tymi swoimi cenami! Jak mam cokolwiek od ciebie kupić, gdy wszystko, co sprzedajesz, jest tak cholernie drogie?! Skąd mam ci wytrzasnąć tyle pieniędzy?! - Wybacz, ale nie jestem tu od udzielania kredytu. Wróć kiedy będziesz trochę, mmm… bogatszy. Hserg wsunął rękę pod płaszcz, sprawdzając, czy wciąż ma przy sobie sakiewkę z monetami. Liczył, że będzie używał głównie pieniędzy do przekupywania zbirów i zdobywania od nich informacji, w razie, gdyby sprawy miały się jednak skomplikować, niewykluczony był zakup nowego sprzętu. Toa Ognia miał przy sobie jedynie miecz, a to mogło być za mało, by odszukać Sheda. Tarczę zostawił na Artas Nui - była zbyt duża, by schować ją pod płaszczem i za bardzo rzucałaby się w oczy, a zwracanie na siebie uwagi było ostatnim, czego Hserg w tej chwili potrzebował. Toa skręcił w kolejną ulicę i niemal od razu odskoczył do tyłu, gdy niespodziewanie z wejścia do przydrożnego budynku wyskoczyła na bruk drobna kobieta o różowej, przezroczystej skórze, odziana w skąpy, obcisły strój. Moment potem wyłonił się za nią rosły Steltianin klasy robotniczej. - Wracaj tu natychmiast, plugawa larwo! - Zostaw mnie! Puszczaj! - wykrzyknęła kobieta. - N-Nigdy tam nie wrócę! Ulicę wypełnił donośny plask, gdy Steltianin uderzył dziewczynę w twarz. - Wrócisz i będziesz robić, co ci każemy… - warknął mężczyzną, ciągnąc za rękę zapłakaną kobietę z powrotem do wnętrza budowli. Hserg, z trudem trzymając nerwy na wodze, minął budynek, rzucając na niego tylko ukradkowe spojrzenie. Liczne wyrzeźbione w marmurze wokół drzwi ornamenty przyozdabiały wejście, umieszczony nad nim święcący napis zachęcał do zajrzenia do środka, a z okien sączył się różowawy blask. Domy uciech były częstym widokiem na Quentris. Zazwyczaj pracowały tam niewolnice, lecz kilka kobiet decydowało się na pracę w takich miejscach z własnej woli. Zwykle były to Vortixx, mieszkanki Południa lub, jak w przypadku tamtej pobitej przez Steltianina, przedstawicielki gatunku Cestre. Rasa ta, składająca się tylko i wyłącznie z kobiet, słynęła ze swych wrodzonych zdolności do uspokajania i kojenia nerwów. Jej ojczysta wyspa była często odwiedzana przez władców i monarchów szukających ukojenia, lecz podróżujące Cestre były łatwym łupem dla piratów i łowców niewolników, którzy potem sprzedawali je na takich wyspach jak Quentris, by pracowały jako tancerki lub ladacznice. Toa Ognia wiedział, że nie może im pomóc. Nie mógł pomóc każdemu na tej wyspie. Mógł pomóc tylko Shedowi. Wszedł na most, przecinający płynącą kanałem rzekę, i wtedy dostrzegł coś, co już wcześniej parę razy zwróciło jego uwagę. Na ściankach kanału, ale też wcześniej, w wielu szczelinach między budynkami czy na chodniku, widział plamy czy wręcz całe kałuże lepkiej, żółtej mazi. Nikt z przechodniów nie wydawał się tym przejmować, a sama substancja sprawiała wrażenie, jakby powoli, bardzo mozolnie poruszała się o własnych siłach. Toa zmarszczył brwi, lecz starał się zbytnio o tym nie myśleć. Może było to jakieś tutejsze stworzenie. Może. Nie wiedział. Wreszcie, skręciwszy w kolejną z bocznych uliczek, brudną i zapuszczoną, w której było jeszcze więcej żółtej mazi, znalazł się u celu. Stanął przed ciężkimi drzwiami w zabrudzonej, ceglanej ścianie. Nad wejściem do baru widniał szyld, na którym wyskrobano koślawe Matorańskie symbole w jeden napis: „''Wyrzutek''”. Hserg uznał, że nazwa tego lokalu jest aż nader adekwatna. Obok drzwi stał wyższy od Toa o ponad głowę mężczyzna w jaskrawoniebieskim pancerzu najeżonym kolcami. Gdy Hserg zbliżył się do drzwi, powstrzymał go przed wejściem, zagradzając drogę ręką. - Stać. Po co tu przyjść? - odezwał się z silnym, południowym akcentem. Słychać było, że składanie wyrazów przychodziło mu z wielkim trudem. Toa Ognia zatrzymał się z rozdziawionymi ustami, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Zastanawiał się przez moment, jakiej odpowiedzi udzielić, by ukryć swoje prawdziwe zamiary, dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, jak prosta ona była: - Napić się. - Mieć broń? Hserg po krótkiej chwili przytaknął. Uznał, że mimo wszystko woli tego nie zatajać, zwłaszcza, że mógłby mieć problemy, gdyby jego kłamstwo wyszło na jaw. - Pokazać - rozkazał Południowiec. Wojownik niechętnie wyciągnął miecz spod płaszcza i podał go strażnikowi. Ku jego zdumieniu, Południowiec nie wyglądał, jakby chciał skonfiskować ostrze. - Może go zatrzymać. - Ech? - Hserg uniósł brew. - Więc dlaczego chciałeś, żebym ci go pokazał? - Ja sprawdzać tylko, czy ty nie mieć czegoś, co wysadzić bar w powietrze. Może mieć przy sobie miecz. Jak chcieć obijać innym mordy, to nie moja sprawa. Toa Ognia skinął niepewnie głową, spoglądając przez moment niepewnym wzrokiem na strażnika, po czym schował miecz do pochwy i skrył ją pod płaszczem. Pchnął skrzypiące drzwi i wszedł do środka. *** Wnętrze „''Wyrzutka''”, skąpane w pomarańczowym blasku kilku umieszczonych pod sklepieniem Kamieni Świetlnych, uderzyło w Hserga duchotą i silną wonią alkoholu. Wojownik zatrzymał się na chwilę w drzwiach, przejeżdżając spojrzeniem po lokalu. Pomieszczenie było sporych rozmiarów, lecz niski sufit i mnogość stolików, przy których nie było niemal ani jednego wolnego miejsca sprawiały, że wnętrze wydawało się bardzo ciasne. Pod ścianą naprzeciwko Toa Ognia mieściła się lada, za którą krzątało się dwóch nieprzyjemnie wyglądających barmanów, a przez cały lokal co chwila przewijały się skąpo odziane kelnerki Cestre, niosące tace z kuflami wypełnionymi po brzegi piwem, krocząc wąskimi, krętymi ścieżkami między stolikami. Wojownik przeniósł spojrzenie na gości, z których żaden nie zdawał się zwracać uwagi na przybycie tajemniczego mężczyzny w płaszczu z kapturem - najwyraźniej taki widok był tu dość częsty. Hserg uważnie przyglądał się twarzy każdej z zasiadających nad szklankami z alkoholem istotach, wypatrując Grogga. Przy jednym ze stolików dostrzegł rosłego zbira, w którym rozpoznał przedstawiciela rasy Rithian, rozmawiającego o czymś z siedzącymi naprzeciwko mężczyzną w szaro-białym pancerzu i jego towarzyszką w pomarańczowej masce, pokazując coś palcem na rozłożonej na blacie mapie. Kobieta kiwała powoli głową, słuchają słów Rithianina, choć jej wzrok wydawał się odległy, podczas gdy jej towarzysz zdawał się nie interesować rozmową, rzucając znudzone spojrzenia na boki spod wizjera swojej maski. Przenosząc wzrok na kolejny stolik, oczom Hserga ukazał się masywny Zakazianin w biało-zielonej zbroi, ledwo mieszczący się w krześle, który opowiadał o czymś z przejęciem dwójce Matoran w zabrudzonych pancerzach. Dostrzegłszy hak widniejący w miejscu prawej dłoni Skakdi, Toa Ognia domyślił się, że musi być on piratem, który dzielił się swoimi przygodami z chętnymi słuchaczami. Ciekawe, czy w jego opowieściach było tyle prawy, co w tych, którymi chwalił się Krait, przeszło Hsergowi przez myśl. Przy następnym stoliku ujrzał odzianą w brąz i czerwień kobietę, z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami i ramionami opierającą się wygodnie na krześle. W miejscu jej prawego przedramienia i lewego golenia znajdowały się mechaniczne protezy, a przez skrywającą twarz kobiety maskę biegły ślady po licznych cięciach. Jej oczy wpatrywały się w leżące na stole kości, na które kobieta spoglądała z uśmiechem. Siedzący naprzeciw niej Steltianin nie miał takiego zadowolonego wyrazu twarzy, gdy patrzył na wynik swojego rzutu. Wreszcie, przejeżdżając wzrokiem po kolejnych twarzach, Hsergowi udało się znaleźć pośród multum podejrzanych i ekscentrycznych istot swój cel. Skakdi odziany w żółto-szarą zbroję, z charakterystyczną blizną na szczęce, zajmujący samotnie miejsce przy stoliku pod ścianą w rogu sali, idealnie pasujący do opisu Grogga. Głowę trzymał na ramionach obok opróżnionego do połowy kufla z piwem i miał zamknięte oczy. Spał. Najprawdopodobniej. Toa podszedł do stołu i usiadł na wolnym krześle. - Jesteś Grogg? Zakazianin przebudził się, przecierając zmęczone oczy. - Ech…? Ta, ta… - wybełkotał. Spomiędzy jego zębów wydobył się silny odór alkoholu. - T-Tak, to ja. Czego? - Mam do ciebie pewną sprawę - odparł Hserg. - Dobra, dobra… - Grogg wyprostował się i przeciągnął, po czym machnął ręką. - Powiedz Vhurghlowi, że będę miał pieniądze. Niech da mi jeszcze tydzień, to oddam mu wszystko z nawiązką - wymamrotał i opróżnił do końca kufel. Wojownik zmrużył oczy. - Nie wiem, kim jest Vhurghl - powiedział. - I nie przyszedłem tu po twoje pieniądze. Chodzi o coś innego. Grogg zdawał się być tym wyraźnie zaskoczony, lecz jednocześnie jakby mu ulżyło. - Och, w takim razie… Zaczekaj, nie będziemy rozmawiać o suchym pysku - odrzekł Skakdi z uśmiechem na twarzy, po czym wskazał przechodzącej obok Cestre, by przyniosła kolejny kufel piwa. Hserg również dał jej znać, by przyniosła jeden i dla niego. Nie szkodziło spróbować. Po chwili kobieta znów podeszła do ich stolika, stawiając na blacie dwa kufle wypełnione złocistym trunkiem, z pianą unoszącą się ponad górne krawędzie szklanki i ściekającą po jej ściankach. Toa Ognia upił niewielki łyk piwa, podczas gdy Grogg znowu opróżnił swój kufel niemal do połowy. Wojownik spodziewał się, że napój będzie smakował paskudnie, lecz, z miłym zaskoczeniem, stwierdził, że nawet przypadł mu do gustu. Zakaziański pirat otarł wierzchem dłoni usta, po czym zwrócił się do Toa: - No więc, słucham cię, przyjacielu. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? Hserg skrzywił się na to określenie padające z ust Grogga, lecz mimo wszystko odpowiedział: - Szukam pewnego Matoranina, nazywa się Shed. Wiem, że przebywał na pokładzie statku, który napadłeś, żeby zdobyć niewolników, których potem tu sprzedałeś, w tym i mojego przyjaciela. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, komu i gdzie. - Jego ton nie brzmiał wrogo, lecz wystarczająco stanowczo by, a przynajmniej taką Hserg miał nadzieję, zmusić pijanego Skakdi do gadania. Grogg postukał palcem o szklankę. - Niech mnie, od kogo to wszystko wiesz? - Od twojego starego znajomego. - Toa uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - Nazywa się Krait. Zakazianin splunął na podłogę. - Ta przeklęta larwa, Krait, niech spłonie w Karzahni - zaklął. - Wisi mi sporo widgetów, a pewnie jak zwykle wszystko stracił w grze w karty, parszywy głupiec… Hserg nachylił się w stronę pirata, zaglądając mu w zamglone oczy. - Więc? Gdzie jest Shed? Grogg podrapał się po głowie, zamyślając się. - Przykro mi, ale imiona nic mi nie mówią - odparł. - Musisz być bardziej konkretny. Kiedy go porwałem? - Ostatni kontakt z nim miałem trzy miesiące temu. Skakdi prychnął. - Wybacz, mój drogi, ale w ciągu tych trzech miesięcy złapałem wielu nieszczęśników, i wielu też sprzedałem. I niestety, nie prowadzę żadnej, że tak się wyrażę, dokumentacji, więc nie pamiętam dokładnie, komu, kiedy i gdzie sprzedałem mój towar. Nie mam też pamięci do twarzy, więc obawiam się, że nie mogę ci pomóc. - Pociągnął kolejny łyk, po czym głośno beknął. Hserg poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim gniew, udało mu się jednak go nie ukazać. Wypuścił głośno powietrze i powiedział, wbijając przeszywające spojrzenie w Zakazianina: - Dla twojego dobra, lepiej, żebyś sobie coś przypomniał. - Liczył, że być może groźbą uda mu się wydobyć jakieś informacje. - Och? A to niby dlaczego? - Grogg sprawiał wrażenie rozbawionego tymi słowami. - Coś ty za jeden, że pozwalasz sobie mi grozić, ha? Hserg wahał się przez chwilę, czy to zrobić, lecz ostatecznie zdjął kaptur, odsłaniając w pełni swoją Kanohi Arthron. Uznał, że to miejsce gościło i tak już wystarczająco różnorodnych osobników, że obecność Toa nie powinna być niczym aż tak wyjątkowym, ponadto mało kto spoglądał w ich stronę, a fakt, że siedzi przed nim wojownik żywiołu mógł zawsze wywrzeć dodatkowe wrażenie na Zakazianinie i sprawić, że będzie bardziej chętny do współpracy. Grogg mruknął z podziwem. - No… widzę, że jesteś konkretny zawodnik - odrzekł z uznaniem. - Zabiłeś Toa i nosisz jego zbroję? Masz mój szacunek. Mężczyzna w Arthron westchnął, pokręcając głową. - Nie zabiłem żadnego Toa. Jestem Toa - powiedział, zniżając głos. - Bzdura. Prawie żaden Toa nie zapuszcza się na tę wyspę. Ostatni, jaki tu był, skończył martwy parę lat temu. Hserg rozejrzał się na boki, upewniając się, czy nikt na nich nie patrzy, po czym nachylił się ku Groggowi i wytworzył w dłoni niewielki, tańczący w wypełnionym duchotą powietrzu płomień. Skakdi spróbował zagwizdać, ale najwidoczniej w jego obecnym stanie ta czynność sprawiała mu zbyt wiele trudności. - Dobra, rozumiem… Nie ma z tobą żartów - odparł, a Hserg zdematerializował płomień i przysunął rękę do siebie. - To nie tak, że nie chcę ci pomóc, po prostu zwyczajnie nie pamiętam, co zrobiłem z twoim przyjacielem. Musisz mi dać więcej szczegółów, inaczej do niczego nie dojdziemy. Toa wydął usta, podenerwowany, ale z drugiej strony gdzieś w głębi cieszył się, że Skakdi nie ma oporów przed udzielaniem mu odpowiedzi. Ciekawe, czy byłby równie skory do rozmowy, gdyby nie wypił ani jednego piwa. Zaraz potem jednak wojownik odepchnął te myśli na bok, próbując wymyślić coś, co mogłoby okazać się w tej chwili przydatne. - Czarno-czerwony pancerz, czarna Akaku? - wymieniał Hserg, lecz Grogg tylko kręcił głową. Wojownik zamyślił się, w końcu próbując z ostatnim, co przyszło mu do głowy: - Ma cięty język. Na pewno się odgrażał albo rzucał obelgi, kiedy go porywałeś. - Tak! Tak, był taki jeden, ha! - roześmiał się Skakdi, machając palcem. - Mały knypek, ale obelg mógłby się od niego uczyć niejeden wilk morski… To chyba ten, którego szukasz. Pomyślmy, co mogłem z nim zrobić… - Grogg postukał palcem o zranioną szczękę, zamyślając się. - I…? - ponaglił go Hserg. - Wydaje mi się, że sprzedałem go, wiesz… - Zakazianin pokazał palcem na sufit. - Górze. Toa zmarszczył brwi. - To znaczy? - No, echem… - Grogg podrapał się w potylicę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - Naszemu władcy. - Xixexowi? Momentalnie wszystkie oczy odwróciły się w ich stronę. Kobieta z mechanicznymi protezami oderwała wzrok znad kości, zielono-biały Skakdi przerwał swoją opowieść, Rithianin i dziewczyna w pomarańczowej masce przestali rozmawiać, nawet jej towarzysz w białym pancerzu się ożywił. Wszyscy oni wbili spojrzenia w Hserga i Grogga, a cały lokal wypełniła przenikliwa, głęboka cisza. Dało się słyszeć przytłumione ceglanymi ścianami dźwięki z ulicy i brzęczenie muchowatego Rahi, który tępo, raz po raz uderzał o jeden z Kamieni Świetlnych. Grogg uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, po czym, gdy zainteresowanie jego osobą i osobą jego towarzysza wreszcie zmalało, nachylił się ku Toa Ognia, przybliżając swą twarz do Kanohi Hserga i wyszeptał: - Dam ci dobrą radę… Wpływy Xixexa nie sięgają do tego miejsca i nie znajdzie się tu chyba ani jedna osoba, która byłaby jego zwolennikiem… Dlatego lepiej uważaj, gdy wymawiasz jego imię, chyba, że chcesz sobie narobić kłopotów. Ale cóż, tak - kontynuował wcześniejszy temat. - Zdaje się, że Matoranin, o którym mówisz, był w grupie, którą sprzedałem do zamku. Hserg skinął powoli głową. To, czego się właśnie dowiedział, znacznie komplikowało całą sprawę i nie podobało mu się to. Popatrzył na upijającego kolejny łyk piwa Skakdi, nie wiedząc, jakim cudem ktoś tak nędzny był w stanie wpakować Sheda - i po części jego - w tak wielkie kłopoty. - Hej, nie patrz tak na mnie - obruszył się Grogg, dostrzegając spojrzenie Toa. - Krucho stoję z kasą, a ten łajdak akurat skupował niewolników, ponoć do jakichś prac kopalnianych pod zamkiem czy coś… Potrzebowałem pieniędzy, to co miałem zrobić? Nie skorzystać z okazji? Postaw się w mojej sytuacji… Muszę dbać o swój biznes. Hserg zacisnął pięści, słysząc, z jaką łatwością temu draniowi przychodziło decydować o losie niewinnych istot, lecz w porę się zreflektował. Na wymierzenie kary Groggowi przyjdzie czas później, teraz należało wydostać Sheda z rąk Xixexa, o ile było to w ogóle jeszcze możliwe. Toa podziękował Skakdi za informacje, po czym narzucił z powrotem kaptur na głowę i wstał od stołu. - Zaraz… dokąd idziesz? - odezwał się Grogg, jeszcze nim Hserg zdążył choćby zasunąć krzesło. - Uwolnić mojego przyjaciela - odrzekł bez ogródek Toa. - Wypiłeś pół kufla i już jesteś pijany, czy na mózg ci padło? Chcesz w pojedynkę stawić czoła całej gwardii i uwolnić swojego kumpla, który jest teraz własnością najpotężniejszej osoby na całym Quentris? Jak chcesz tego dokonać? Hserg zatrzymał się i, niestety, musiał przyznać Groggowi rację. Porywanie się samodzielnie na świtę lorda Skakdi niewątpliwe było złym pomysłem, wręcz samobójczym. Pytanie tylko, jakie inne miał wyjście? - Więc co mam zrobić? - Nie wiem. Dopić piwo. Toa wypuścił głośno powietrze i usiadł z powrotem do stolika. Równie dobrze w tej chwili mógł zrobić i to. Pociągnął łyk piwa, wodząc znad kufla spojrzeniem po pozostałych, którzy na dobre powrócili już do swoich wcześniejszych zajęć. Kobieta z protezami wygrywała właśnie kolejną rozgrywkę w kości, Rithianin podawał rękę swojej rozmówczyni, szykując się do wyjścia, Skakdi z hakiem zamiast dłoni dalej snuł swą opowieść. Może rzeczywiście zostanie w tym barze i upicie się, uświadomiwszy sobie, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazł, było jedynym, co zostało Hsergowi. Drzwi do lokalu otworzyły się, głośno skrzypiąc i wpuszczając do środka kolejną osobę. Toa Ognia odwrócił głowę, by się jej przyjrzeć i rozszerzył oczy. - O… Och. Nie wiedział, co to za uczucie, które nagle wypełniło całe jego ciało, lecz miał pewność, że nie było go wcześniej, dopóki nie zjawiła się ta postać. Do „''Wyrzutka''” wkroczyła niewysoka, wręcz niska jak na ten gatunek Vortixx o czarnej skórze i jasnozielonych, przenikliwych oczach. Dziewczyna przywdziewała na sobie oszczędną zbroję, ciasno opinającą jej ciało. Tym, co zwracało uwagę, była kolorystyka pancerza - jego prawa połowa była cała czerwona, lewa zaś miała barwę srebra. Xianka od razu zmierzyła w stronę baru i zatrzymała się przy ladzie, zamawiając drinka i rozmawiając o czymś z barmanem, rzucając co chwilę uważne spojrzenia na boki, raz po raz zerkając na zegar, jakby na coś czekała. Kilka par oczu zwróciło się w jej stronę na moment, gdy weszła do baru, lecz żadna nie wpatrywała się w nią w taki sposób, jak Hserg. Toa Ognia po pewnym czasie wreszcie otrząsnął się, pokręcając głową. Zwrócił się do Grogga, wskazując palcem na przybyszkę. - Kto to jest? - zapytał półszeptem. Skakdi zerknął na Vortixx, zupełnie niewzruszony. - To? Ach, to Galia, jedna z miejscowych - wyjaśnił Grogg. - Właściwie, jeśli chcesz wyciągnąć swojego przyjaciela od Xixexa, może powinieneś z nią pogadać. Od lat psuje temu draniowi sen, atakując ze swoją grupą statki przywożące dla niego łupy i okradając jego skarbce. Tylko uważaj. - Posłał Hsergowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. - Potrafi nieźle dokopać, he he. Toa Ognia skinął głową i ponownie skupił oczy na dziewczynie, sącząc piwo. Wypiła już swój trunek i nadal rozmawiała z jednym z barmanów, lecz Hserg nie był w stanie usłyszeć, o czym. Cały czas wydawała się mocno podenerwowana, niespokojna. Interesujące. Po paru minutach Vortixx wreszcie podziękowała barmanowi, podsunęła mu kilka monet i zmierzyła do wyjścia. Hserg przez jeszcze długi moment spoglądał na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła. Rozmyślał. Grogg miał rację. Jeśli Toa miał stawiać czoła Xixexowi i jego ludziom, by uwolnić Sheda, powinien poprosić o pomoc kogoś, kto toczy z lordem Skakdi walkę już od lat. W dodatku, w Galii było coś, co sprawiało, że Hserg pragnął jeszcze raz ją spotkać, nie wiedzieć czemu. W końcu podniósł się z krzesła, upiwszy ostatni łyk napoju, mruknął krótkie pożegnanie do Zakazianina i rzucił kilka widgetów barmanowi, po czym zmierzył w kierunku drzwi, opuszczając „''Wyrzutka''”. Grogg skinął kelnerce, by przyniosła mu kolejne piwo. Rozdział 2 Znalazłszy się na zewnątrz baru i wyszedłszy na główną ulicę, Toa Ognia szybko dostrzegł Vortixx pośród tłumu i podążył jej śladem, uważając, by zachować odpowiednią odległość, nie chcąc wzbudzać jej podejrzeń. Dziewczyna była niespokojna i wyraźnie się gdzieś spieszyła, przeciskając się między kolejnymi przechodniami i zmuszając Hserga do szybszego kroku. Dostrzegając jej podenerwowanie, mężczyzna wolał nie podejmować z nią od razu rozmowy, miast tego postanowił śledzić ją do czasu, aż sprawy się uspokoją. Może i nie był to najlepszy plan, lecz Toa mógł nie mieć już drugiej szansy na spotkanie dziewczyny. Ze względu na to, czym się zajmowała, pytanie o nią tutejszych przechodniów mogło przysporzyć Hsergowi jedynie większych kłopotów. Niemal wszystko mogło mu przysporzyć kłopotów, uświadomił sobie. Xianka, idąc dalej, zaczęła skręcać w kolejne boczne odnogi i odgałęzienia, wkraczając wreszcie w zupełnie nieuczęszczane ulice, skryte w niemal całkowitym mroku, z dala od blasku latarni, rozjaśniane tylko światłem księżyca i gwiazd, które wdzierało się w szczeliny kanionów powykrzywianych, piętrzących się jeden na drugim domów. Hserg musiał zatrzymywać się przy rogach ulic, za którymi znikała dziewczyna, inaczej mogłaby szybko go dostrzec w pustej alejce, oglądając się raz po raz za siebie. Odczekawszy moment, Toa ruszał jej śladem i musiał posługiwać się mocą swojej maski, by wykryć jej położenie w labiryncie slumsów. W końcu wkroczył w dzielnicę zdominowaną przez rozpadające się, krzywe budynki, po których niemal każdej ścianie niestrudzenie wspinały się strumienie żółtej mazi. Wojownik musiał patrzeć uważnie pod nogi, by nie nadepnąć przypadkiem na porzuconą spróchniałą deskę czy pordzewiałą blachę i wywołać hałas, który od razu zdradziłby jego obecność. Jednocześnie cały czas podtrzymywał moc swojej Arthron, wyłapując dzięki echolokacji ruchy Vortixx, która znajdowała się już parę ulic dalej. Wreszcie dziewczyna dotarła do przestarzałej, metalowej bramy, oddzielającą kawałek ulicy od jej dalszej części, i zniknęła za donośnie skrzypiącymi i zgrzytającymi drzwiami. Nie było mowy, żeby Hserg podążał tą drogą. Narobiłby zbyt wiele hałasu, zwracając na siebie uwagę nie tylko Galii, ale pewnie połowy mieszkańców Quentris. Zaklął cicho pod nosem, szukając innej drogi. Jego wzrok spoczął na stercie drewnianych skrzyń, ustawionych wystarczająco blisko bramy, by móc się na nie wspiąć i obserwować sytuację po drugiej stronie. Toa Ognia zaczął ostrożnie wdrapywać się na górę, uważając, by nie stracić równowagi - konstrukcja nie należała do najstabilniejszych - podczas gdy żółta maź, jakby sobie z niego kpiąc, wspinała się bez trudu po ścianach skrzyń, tempem ślimakowatego Rahi. Wreszcie Hserg dotarł na szczyt i wychylił lekko głowę zza bramy, obserwując ślepą uliczkę tonącą w czerwonym blasku sączącym się z jednego z przydrożnych okien. Galia stała samotnie, rozglądając się niepewnie na boki. Czekała na kogoś. Po chwili z cienia na końcu ulicy wyłoniła się grupa mężczyzn - Hserg naliczył ich czterech - rasy, której Toa Ognia nie rozpoznał, choć do zaułka wpadało zbyt mało światła, by móc dokładniej dostrzec szczegóły. Jeden z nich, będący zapewne przywódcą całej czwórki, nosił na twarzy maskę z malunkiem białej czaszki i wystąpił na przód przed resztę grupy. - Upewniłaś się, że nikt cię nie śledził? - zapytał gardłowym, charczącym głosem. - Tak. Jestem sama - odparła Galia. Nawet nie obejrzała się za siebie, by się upewnić. Lekceważyła tych mężczyzn. - Dobrze. Pozostała trójka zbirów zaczęła powoli zbliżać się do dziewczyny. Xianka cofnęła się o krok. - Co to wszystko znaczy? - odezwała się, przylegając plecami do bramy. - Gdzie jest Zyxxyz? - Przyjdzie. Niedługo - oznajmił mężczyzna w białej masce, podchodząc do Vortixx i przejeżdżając wierzchem dłoni po jej policzku. - W międzyczasie możemy się trochę… zabawić. Ślepą uliczkę wypełnił głośny plask, gdy Galia go spoliczkowała. - Chrzań się. Umowa nieważna. Czaszka spoglądał na nią przez chwilę z nieodgadnionym półuśmiechem, po czym dał znak swoim towarzyszom, a ci rzucili się na dziewczynę. Ta błyskawicznie dobyła dwóch bliźniaczych ostrzy, nie dłuższych niż jej przedramię, w tym samym momencie, w którym zbiry sięgnęły po swoje miecze. W zaułku rozległ się parę razy metaliczny szczęk, lecz mężczyźni szybko obezwładnili Galię, chwytając za ramiona i unieruchamiając ją. Czaszka stanął przed dziewczyną, opierając dłonie na biodrach i szczerząc zęby. - Może jednak? Galia wierzgnęła nogami, trafiając zbira kopniakiem w twarz. Czaszka zatoczył się do tyłu, uginając się i złapał za szczękę. Z jego ust, spomiędzy trójkątnych zębów zaczęła sączyć się gęsta, prawie czarna krew. Mężczyzna podniósł głowę, spoglądając na dziewczynę. Przez jego maskę biegła siatka pęknięć. Gdy sięgał za pas po nóż, w złotych oczach miał mord. - Ty plugawa sikso… - charknął, wypluwając kolejne strugi bordowej Protodermis. Galia próbowała się wyrwać, lecz zbiry wzmocniły uścisk, unieruchamiając dodatkowo jej nogi. Hserg wyciągnął szyję, obserwując dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Nagle poczuł, jak żółta substancja wdziera się na jego goleń. Skrzywił się i potrząsnął nogą, próbując wytrzepać ją z mazi, i wtedy się zachwiał. Zamachał rękoma, walcząc o utrzymanie równowagi, lecz po chwili runął na ziemię. Kilka skrzyń upadło razem z nim, w akompaniamencie donośnego huku, który odbił się echem między ścianami zaułka. Czaszka i jego ludzie spojrzeli w kierunku bramy. - Co do… Wykorzystując moment nieuwagi, Galia wyrwała się zbirom i sięgnęła po sztylety, wbijając jeden w przedramię mężczyzny po jej lewej i celując drugim w szyję kolejnego. Pierwszy łotr wrzasnął, łapiąc się za rękę, podczas gdy jego towarzysz zwalił się na ziemię, drżąc w konwulsjach i tryskając bulgoczącą krwią z przeciętych tętnic. Czaszka warknął gniewnie i naskoczył ku dziewczynie, lecz w tym samym momencie drzwi bramy otwarły się. Zbir spojrzał w tamtą stronę i w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed wystrzeloną kulą ognia, padając pod ścianę z usmolonym przednim pancerzem. W wejściu stanął Hserg, trzymając w jednej dłoni miecz, a z palców drugiej wciąż unosiły się smużki dymu po żywiołowym ataku. Galia nie zamierzała marnować okazji i rzuciła się do ucieczki, mijając Toa i znikając za bramą. Hserg stał przez moment w miejscu, patrząc na podnoszących się łotrów, po czym w porę się zreflektował i popędził za dziewczyną. Czaszka zaczął powoli wstawać, klnąc szpetnie. - Brać ją, głupcy! - warknął na swoich dwóch towarzyszy. - Brać ją! Jego gniewny głos rozbrzmiewał jeszcze długo w głowie Toa Ognia, gdy ten podążał biegiem za Xianką. Omal się nie przewrócił, próbując wyhamować przed zakrętem, za którym zniknęła dziewczyna. Galia skręcała w coraz to kolejne drogi i boczne ulice, jakby znała cały labirynt slumsowych alei na pamięć. Z każdym kolejnym zakrętem dystans dzielący nią i Hserga coraz bardziej się zwiększał, lecz razem z nim zwiększała się również, ku uldze Toa, odległość od ścigających ich zbirów, co zauważył, spoglądając co chwila za siebie. Zaraz potem jednak wojownik uświadomił sobie, że nie ma wcale powodów do radości - jeśli zgubi Galię z oczu, nie będzie wiedział, dokąd uciekać. Co gorsza, nie będzie miał pojęcia, jak wydostać się z tego przeklętego labiryntu. Biegnąc, chwytał za stojące przy drodze, pokryte żółtą mazią skrzynie i beczki, przewracając je, by utrudnić pościg ludziom Czaszki. Usłyszał za plecami donośny trzask i siarczyste przekleństwo. Nie odwracał głowy, lecz domyślił się, że wystarczająco spowolnił łotrów, by im uciec. Jeszcze tylko kilka zakrętów i być może wreszcie uda im się od nich uwolnić. Byleby tylko nie stracić z oczu Galii… Skręcił w kolejną odnogę za dziewczyną i ze zgrozą zobaczył, że nigdzie jej tam nie ma. Zaklął pod nosem. Zbyt wolno się poruszał, musiała już przemknąć na koniec ulicy i zniknąć w którymś z odgałęzień. Nie przestawał jednak biec, wciąż słyszał w dali za swoimi plecami przeklinających i warczących mężczyzn. Nagle z bocznego zaułka wychynęła czyjaś ręka, złapała go za ramię i wciągnęła w półmrok. Hserg chciał krzyknąć, lecz smukła dłoń zakryła mu usta. Toa Ognia znieruchomiał, oddychając ciężko i wyczuwając na swoim karku oddech innej osoby. Po chwili do jego uszu dobiegły dźwięki kroków zbirów, którzy minęli zaułek, mknąc dalej i zniknęli na końcu ulicy za zakrętem. Wtedy ręka go puściła. Hserg odetchnął głęboko i oparł dłonie na kolanach, odpoczywając. Spojrzał na stojącą obok niego Galię. - No… Dzię… Urwał, gdy Vortixx nagle się na niego rzuciła i, nim zdążył zareagować, przycisnęła do ściany. Ostrze jej sztyletu przylgnęło do szyi Toa. Jej druga, wolna dłoń ściskała nadgarstki wojownika, a jej kolano napierało na jego plecy, przyciskając go do muru. Hserg charknął, próbując się uwolnić, lecz każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy ruch mógł się skończyć rozpłataniem jego szyi. - Dlaczego mnie śledziłeś?! - warknęła dziewczyna. - N-Nie… nie śledziłem cię… Xianka naparła na niego mocniej. - Widziałam, jak szedłeś za mną od „''Wyrzutka''”. Gadaj, czego ode mnie chcesz! Hserg stęknął i sięgnął do mocy żywiołu, rozgrzewając powietrze wokół swoich nadgarstków, aż stało się parzące. Galia cofnęła rękę z krótkim krzykiem, a wtedy Toa momentalnie zrobił obrót, dobywając miecza i zamachując się na dziewczynę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, na drodze jego klingi stanęły ostrza Vortixx, Xianka błyskawicznie zbiła cios i zadała własny, a jej sztylety zabrzdąkały o miecz mężczyzny. Hserg próbował wyprowadzić kolejne cięcia, lecz dziewczyna zręcznie je blokowała, nie pozwalając mu jej choćby drasnąć. Dobrze radziła sobie w walce przeciwko takiej broni. Wojownik zrobił zamach, tnąc w poprzek, jednak Xianka uchyliła się przed ostrzem i zanurkowała pod ramię mężczyzny, zderzając sztylety z jego bronią i wytrącając ją z dłoni, po czym uderzyła od dołu w jego szczękę z głośnym chrupnięciem. Hserg zatoczył się do tyłu, a wtedy Galia trafiła go łokciem pod żebra, zrobiła obrót, gdy Toa zginał się w pół i ponownie przycisnęła go do ściany w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej wojownik znajdował się przed chwilą. - Nie myśl sobie, że skoro jesteś Toa, to nie będę próbowała z tobą walczyć - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Po co za mną szedłeś?! Hserg charknął. - Pewien… Skakdi… mi o tobie powiedział… - Powiedział co? Powiedział co?! - warknęła Vortixx. - Że gryzę? Że mam fajny tyłek? Co? Gadaj! Toa zaczął powoli odczuwać ból, gdy ostrze sztyletu coraz bardziej napierało na mięsień pod jego brodą. - Nie… - wystękał. - Powiedział mi, że walczysz z Xixexem. Chciałem prosić cię o pomoc… Dziewczyna prychnęła i puściła go, odwracając się do niego plecami i chowając sztylety do pochew przy pasie. Hserg upadł na kolana, łapiąc się za szyję i ciężko oddychając. - Walka, którą prowadzę z Xixexem, to kwestia mojej osobistej zemsty - odparła Galia. - Mojej i moich sojuszników. Nie będziemy walczyć dla czyjegoś wzbogacenia się czy ratowania interesów. - Nie miałem na myśli żadnej z tych rzeczy - powiedział Toa, podnosząc się. - Xixex więzi w zamku mojego przyjaciela. Galia obróciła się ku niemu. - I co chcesz z tym zrobić? - Chcę go stamtąd wyciągnąć. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jakby ją to rozbawiło. - Więc jesteś największym głupcem, jakiego widziałam - stwierdziła, po czym podeszła do wylotu zaułka i wychyliła ostrożnie głowę, rozglądając się na boki i sprawdzając, czy nigdzie w pobliżu nie kręcą się zbiry Czaszki. - Daruj sobie. Ten, kto raz zostanie zamknięty w tym zamku, już nigdy go nie opuści. Nie da się go uwolnić. Hserg schylił się po leżący na ziemi miecz i schował go pod płaszczem. Przyjrzał się Xiance, opierającej dłonie na ceglanych ścianach i badającej wylot ulicy. Dwukolorowy splot z tyłu jej głowy sięgał jej do lędźwi, przypominając falujące włosy, opadając na odsłonięte, czarne plecy. - Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał, podchodząc. Do głowy przyszło mu pewne podejrzenie. - Nigdy tego nie próbowaliście, prawda? - Nie próbowaliśmy, bo to niemożliwe. - Galia spojrzała na niego. - Nie próbowaliście, bo nie mieliście nigdy przedtem do dyspozycji Toa, czy tak? Dziewczyna już otwierała usta, by coś powiedzieć, powstrzymała się przed tym jednak i spuściła wzrok, wbijając go w ziemię. Hserg przyglądał się uważnie jej jaskrawozielonym oczom, jak błądziły przez moment po stertach śmieci i spękanych desek oraz pojedynczych plamach żółtej mazi. Xianka się zastanawiała. Może jednak nie jest tak źle, pomyślał Hserg. Wreszcie Galia podniosła głowę i zbliżyła się do mężczyzny, stając naprzeciw niego. Była niższa ledwie parę centymetrów od Toa. - Daj mi jeden powód, żebym ci zaufała - powiedziała chłodno. Hserg zajrzał jej w oczy. Miały podobną barwę, co jego. Po chwili wahania odparł: - Uratowałem cię. Vortixx prychnęła i odsunęła się od niego, idąc wolnym krokiem od ściany do ściany zaułka. W końcu zatrzymała się u jego wylotu i oparła dłoń o cegły, wyglądając na ulicę. Stała tak nieruchomo bardzo długo, odwrócona plecami do wojownika. Hserg również tkwił na swoim miejscu. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógł powiedzieć. - Daj mi noc, żebym się nad tym zastanowiła - odezwała się wreszcie dziewczyna. W jej tonie nie było już wcześniejszego chłodu czy gniewu. Jej głos zdawał się być… zmęczony. - Rano dam ci odpowiedź. - Odwróciła się, zerkając na Toa. - Gdzie się zatrzymujesz? Dopiero teraz Hserg uświadomił sobie, że nie miał gdzie spędzić nocy. Zmieszał się. - Właściwie, to… - zaczął niepewne, unikając spojrzenia Galii. - Nigdzie. Dziewczyna westchnęła, pokręcając głową. Przez moment jakby nad czymś się zastanawiała, jej wzrok wydał się oddalony od tego miejsca. - Chodź - odrzekła wreszcie. Skinęła głową do Toa i wyszła z zaułka. Hserg, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, podążył za nią. *** Szedł labiryntem slumsowych uliczek, prowadzony przez Galię, lecz dziewczyna przez całą drogę nie odzywała się ani słowem, nie zdradzając, dokąd zmierzają. Po jakimś czasie wydostali się na jedną z głównych ulic, lecz tylko na moment, zaraz potem bowiem ponownie zagłębili się w sieć bocznych alejek. Hserg zauważył, że dziewczyna porusza się bardzo ostrożnie po Quentris. Nie wiedział, ilu popleczników Xixexa wędrowało razem z resztą mieszkańców głównymi drogami, o ile w ogóle tam byli, lecz domyślał się, że Vortixx specjalnie obierała takie trasy, by uniknąć kontaktu z nimi. Jeśli to, co mówił o niej Grogg, było prawdą, dziewczyna musiała być poszukiwania przez ludzi lorda Skakdi i na moment przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że zadawanie się z nią nie było zbyt bezpieczne. Choć z drugiej strony, na tej wyspie nic nie wydawało mu się bezpieczne. Księżyc wstąpił na centrum nocnego nieboskłonu, rozjaśniając nieco drogę przed Vortixx i Toa, gdy dotarli na ulice, przy których nie było już latarni. Dwójka przeszła przez niewielki, dziurawy most, na skraju którego siedziało kilku żebraków, wymachując nad wodą kikutami nóg, i znalazła się w dzielnicy, która bardziej przypominała ruinę niż miasto. Hserg wodził spojrzeniem po otaczających ich budynkach, a wnętrze każdego z nich wydawało się być martwe. Wokół nie było ani żywej duszy, a całą okolicę wypełniała cisza, przerywana jedynie donośnymi odgłosami ich kroków po chrzęszczącej ziemi. Wreszcie dotarli pod wysoki, zrujnowany budynek. Na górze pozbawiony był dachu, dwie z czterech ścian na najwyższym piętrze były zapadnięte, w wielu oknach brakowało szyb. Jedynie wejście, znajdujące się we wnęce, wyglądało na zadbane, choć i tak było w znacznie gorszym stanie niż drzwi do budynków, które Hserg miał okazję oglądać zaraz po przybyciu na wyspę. Nad obszarpanym zlepkiem desek, pełniącym rolę drzwi, widniał rząd liter, układających się w napis „''Foffoye do vymaientsia''”. Toa zmarszczył czoło i dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że musiała to być niezbyt udana próba ułożenia przez osobę, która niezbyt dobrze znała Matorańskie symbole, szyldu głoszącego: „''Pokoje do wynajęcia''”. Galia weszła do środka i wskazała Hsergowi, by podążył za nią. Toa wkroczył do budynku i od razu po przejściu przez próg uderzył w niego nieprzyjemny zapach oraz poczucie duchoty. Dziewczyna prowadziła go przez chwilę wąskim korytarzem, aż w końcu oboje znaleźli się w większym, szerokim pomieszczeniu, od którego odchodziły kolejne korytarze. Hserg rozejrzał się po pokoju, spoglądając na ozdobną lampę, zupełnie niepasującą do reszty wnętrza, zawieszoną pod sufitem. Pod ścianą pokoju znajdowała się brązowa lada, za którą siedziała przysadzista, ślimakowata postać o czterech ramionach. Galia podeszła do niej, uderzając otwartą dłonią o blat lady. - Hej, Saam - odezwała się do ślimaka. - Przyprowadziłam ci kogoś - dodała, wskazując głową na Hserga. Czteroręki mężczyzna wykrzywił swoją mięsistą twarz w uśmiechu. - Ach, Galia, do czego to doszło, że sprowadzasz mi gości? - Roześmiał się rubasznie. Dziewczyna wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami. - To wyjątkowa sprawa. Mój towarzysz - tu znów kiwnęła głową w kierunku Toa - nie ma gdzie spędzić nocy. Znajdź mu jakiś pokój, żeby się przespał. Na koszt firmy. Ślimak przytaknął powoli, obserwując uważnie przybysza. - Wyjątkowa sprawa, tak? Rozumiem. - Z rana przyjdę go odebrać - odparła Vortixx. - Miej na niego oko i pilnuj, żeby niczego nie kombinował. Utnij mu rękę, jeśli zrobi coś głupiego. - Dlaczego tylko rękę? - Bo głowę będę chciała odciąć mu osobiście. - Na twarz Galii wstąpił półuśmiech, lecz ton jej głosu był dla Hserga porażająco beznamiętny. Wojownik przełknął ślinę, patrząc, jak dziewczyna żegna się z Saamem, rzucając Toa nieodgadnione spojrzenie na odchodne, a potem przeniósł wzrok na czterorękiego mężczyznę, który pomału wychodził zza lady, przesuwając mozolnie swoje ślimacze, otyłe cielsko po posadzce. Zbliżył się do Toa i poklepał go parą dłoni w plecy. - No dobrze, chodź ze mną. Znajdźmy ci coś - powiedział, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Hserg nie był to końca przekonany, czy był to przyjacielski śmiech. Saam prowadził go korytarzem wzdłuż rzędów pokoi, choć Toa Ognia nie sądził, by było to odpowiednie określenie. Pomieszczenia były od siebie pooddzielane płachtami brudnego materiału, zwisającego z sufitu. W wielu miejscach płótna były podziurawione, postrzępione, czy wręcz nie istniały. Z kilku pokojów raz na jakiś czas dobiegały go charknięcia czy kaszlnięcia, reszta mieszkańców musiała zapewne spać. Lub w ogóle jej nie było. Mijając kolejne pomieszczenia, przez prześwitujący materiał Hserg dostrzegał leżące na materacach kształty, lecz równie dobrze mogły to być sterty gruzu sypiącego się z sufitu. Dotarłszy na koniec korytarza, ślimak pokazał wojownikowi jego pokój. Hserg przypomniał sobie, jak Vox został przyprowadzony do jego domu i Toa Ognia musiał mu znaleźć miejsce na nocleg. Zaprowadził go wtedy do jedynego wolnego pomieszczenia, w którym składowane były wszystkie niepotrzebne sprzęty i którego warunki zdecydowanie odbiegały od miejsca, w którym można było spokojnie spędzić noc. Teraz wyobrażał sobie, co Vox wtedy czuł. Z tym, że Hserg czuł się w obecnej chwili jeszcze gorzej. Pomieszczenie było niezwykle małe i ciasne, mieściło w sobie tylko ubrudzony materac leżący na środku podłogi. W ścianie naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowało się pozbawione szyby okno, lecz po dłuższym przyglądaniu się Hserg zaczynał wątpić, czy rzeczywiście było to okno, czy może jednak zwykła dziura. W kątach pokoju Toa zauważył kilka plan żółtej mazi, lecz substancja zdawała się wnikać w szczeliny, jakby nawet ona nie chciała spędzić w tym miejscu ani chwili dłużej. - No to ten, tego… - odchrząknął Saam. - Miłej nocy! - roześmiał się i odszedł, zasuwając za sobą płachtę. Hserg stał tępo w miejscu, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. W końcu opadł plecami na materac i wbił spojrzenie w pokryty pleśnią sufit. Zamknął oczy, starając się nie myśleć o otaczających go warunkach i mając nadzieję, że noc minie mu bardzo szybko. Rozdział 3 Postukiwanie szponiastych palców o marmur rozbrzmiewało pogłosem w całym pomieszczeniu. Liczne Kamienie Świetlne, skupione w szerokiej, okrągłej lampie pod sufitem, rozjaśniały feerią bieli i błękitu ściany sali tronowej o barwie kości, które, podparte niebieskimi kolumnami, zmieniały się przy samej górze w łuki, zbiegające się ku środkowi kulistego sklepienia. Oprócz stukotu, w komnacie unosił się również łamliwy, zachrypnięty głos. Lord Skakdi Xixex, władca Quentris o silnie zbudowanym ciele w kolorze szarości, szerokich, potężnie umięśnionych ramionach i nagiej, białej czaszce, z której wystawała para zakrzywionych rogów, siedział na swym tronie pośrodku sali, otoczony czwórką identycznie wyglądających Cestre o błękitnej, przezroczystej skórze, ubranych w skąpe, obcisłe stroje z czarnego jedwabiu. Kobiety tkwiły wtulone w gigantyczne ciało tyrana, gładząc je delikatnie swymi smukłymi dłońmi, podczas gdy władca leniwie stukał palcami o grawerowane zwieńczenie podłokietnika swego tronu. Siedzisko otoczone było przez pół tuzina gwardzistów, którzy jak posągi stali między kolumnami z kamiennymi wyrazami twarzy. Przed Xixexem, na gładkiej niczym lustro posadzce, klęczał ze spuszczoną głową mężczyzna w masce z namalowaną czaszką i relacjonował drżącym tonem przebieg spotkania, jakie miało miejsce wcześniej tej nocy. Był uważnie obserwowany przed dwójkę strażników z Południa, stojących w wyprostowanej pozycji przy masywnych wrotach prowadzących do komnaty, oraz przez drugiego Zakazianina o szerokich naramiennikach, przywdziewającego srebrno-szary pancerz z fioletowymi akcentami i zajmującego miejsce po prawej stronie lorda Quentris, opierając dłonie na ustawionym głowicą do dołu toporze. Sam władca raczył mężczyznę tylko ukradkowymi spojrzeniami od czasu do czasu, wykazując większe zainteresowanie ozdobami sali tronowej czy czwórką tulących się do niego dziewcząt. - …kiedy zjawił się ten Toa, odwrócił naszą uwagę, a wtedy dziewczyna poderżnęła gardło Yourlowi i zwiała razem z tamtym - mówił Czaszka. - Ruszyliśmy za nimi w pogoń, ale zgubiliśmy ich w tych przeklętych slumsach… Władca zerknął na niego czerwonymi jak krew ślepiami. - Toa, tak? - mruknął basowym głosem. - T-Tak, wasza wysokość, Toa… - Zbir potaknął. - Nie wiem, skąd Vortixx go wzięła, ale musiał czekać w ukryciu na odpowiedni moment, by jej pomóc, a my… - To był jeden Toa, prawda? - przerwał mu Xixex. Czaszka zadygotał. - Tak, panie… - A więc było ich dwoje, a was czterech… - Władca pochylił się w stronę łotra. Jego ciało zatrzeszczało, jakby zbyt długo spoczywało w jednej pozycji, a wtulone niewolnice poruszyły się razem z nim, zupełnie tak, jak gdyby ktoś przytwierdził je na stałe do mężczyzny. - …a mimo to nadal pozwoliliście im uciec? Czaszka podniósł głowę, lecz nadal klęczał. Jego twarz pobladła. Po karku ściekło kilka strużek zimnego potu. - W-Wasza wysokość… nie oczekiwał pan chyba od nas, że damy radę Toa…? Lord Skakdi zmarszczył czoło. Nawet ruchome segmenty jego czaszki zdawały się trzeszczeć i skrzypieć. - Masz rację - odparł. - Nie powinienem był oczekiwać, że poradzicie sobie z Toa. Nie powinienem był oczekiwać, że w ogóle poradzicie sobie z tym zadaniem! - zagrzmiał, a jego oczy zapłonęły gniewem. Zaraz potem jednak niewolnice oparły dłonie na piersi i barkach mężczyzny, a przez ciało władcy jakby przeszedł jakiś impuls, uspokajając go. Zakazianin westchnął głęboko i mówił dalej: - To jednak błąd, którego postaram się już nie popełnić w przyszłości. Mężczyzna w białej masce spoglądał na niego z wyczekiwaniem. - C-Co teraz z nami będzie, wasza wysokość? Władca uniósł brew, jakby zdumiało go to pytanie. - Twoi towarzysze zostali już straceni za swoją niekompetencję, lecz ty, Terahk, jako dowódca, powinieneś ponieść znacznie surowszą karę. - Xixex przejechał palcem po brodzie, zamyślając się, po czym rzucił do stojących pod drzwiami strażników: - Zabrać go do kopalni. Oczy Czaszki rozszerzyły się. - Co? Nie! Błagam, litości! - zapłakał mężczyzna, lecz Południowcy już zdążyli do niego podejść i chwycić za ramiona, odciągając w kierunku drzwi. Zbir wierzgał się i próbował jakoś się zaprzeć, powstrzymać ich, lecz strażnicy znacznie przewyższali go siłą. - Błagam o drugą szansę, panie! N-Nie zawiodę…! Skakdi pozostał niewzruszony, wpatrując się, jak mężczyzna znika za drzwiami wrót, które zamknęły się z hukiem. Dopiero teraz zacisnął gniewnie pięść, lecz zaraz potem rozluźnił palce, gdy ruchy czwórki Cestre ukoiły jego nerwy. Lord Quentris zagłębił się w siedzisku, opierając leniwie głowę na dłoni, a jedna z dziewcząt owinęła się wokół jego podniesionego przedramienia. Przez moment salę tronową wypełniała nieprzenikniona cisza, podczas gdy władca rozmyślał, aż wreszcie skinął głową do stojącego po jego prawej Zakazianina. - Vogh - odezwał się. - Poślij po łowczynię. Mężczyzna w srebrnym pancerzu przytaknął i dał znać jednemu z gwardzistów, a ten pokiwał głową i opuścił komnatę. Parę chwil później w sali tronowej znalazła się smukła kobieta o czarnej skórze i głowie przypominającej łeb Rahkshi, przywdziewająca srebrzystą, dopasowaną zbroję. Przybyszka zatrzymała się pośrodku komnaty przed władcą, chowając dłonie za plecami. W kaburze przy jej pasie spoczywał niewielki miotacz, po drugiej stronie kobieta nosiła zaś zapas shurikenów, a jej lędźwie skryte były pod niewielkim plecakiem odrzutowym. - Plan się nie powiódł - oznajmił Xixex. - Możesz zacząć swoje łowy. Łowczyni skinęła lekko głową, a jej niebieskie oczy, do tej pory pozbawione wszelkiej emocji, na krótki moment zabłyszczały. - Tak jest, wasza wysokość. *** Obudziło go kilka zimnych kropel kapiących z sufitu. Hserg otworzył oczy i z niezadowoleniem odkrył, że wciąż znajduje się w swoim pokoju na Quentris. Westchnął i leżał jeszcze przez chwilę na brudnym materacu, wspominając wydarzenia minionej nocy. Po jakimś czasie podniósł się i wyjrzał przez okno. Niebo było zasnute przez ciemne chmury, które tworzyły razem z budynkami miasta krajobraz niezliczonych odcieni szarości. Toa Ognia spodziewał się, że za dnia miasto nabierze choć trochę kolorów, które w nocy mogły zostawać niewidoczne w mroku, lecz teraz, kiedy nie świeciły już różnokolorowe latarnie, budynki Quentris wydawały się jeszcze bardziej wypaczone z wszelkich barw, jeszcze bardziej ponure, jeszcze bardziej… smutne. Oprócz tego, światło dnia dobitnie wyeksponowało krzywe, wybrakowane konstrukcje, uwydatniając brzydotę miasta. Nie tyczyło się to tylko otaczającej Hserga dzielnicy, ale również wszystkich budowli, które piętrzyły się dalej na pnących się ku górze skałach. Nawet zamek, w pełni obnażony, sprawiał wrażenie marnego i nędznego. Gdy spoglądał tak na miasto, jego umysł zalała fala myśli. Zastanawiał się, co w tej chwili działo się z Shedem. Próby Toa nawiązania z nim kontaktu, tak jak wcześniej, były nieudane. Według tego, co mówił Grogg, Xixex wykorzystywał niewolników do prac kopalnianych pod swoich pałacem. Hserg rozmyślał, czy jego przyjaciel również znalazł się wśród tej grupy. Zaraz potem w głowie wojownika pojawiło się kolejne pytanie - co właściwie tak cennego znajdowało się pod zamkiem, że lord Skakdi nieustannie kupował nowych niewolników, by to stamtąd wydobyć? Na pewno nie mogło chodzić o zwykłe powiększenie lochów czy rozbudowę sieci podziemnych korytarzy, Hserg był pewien, że władca czegoś szukał. Właśnie, czego? Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań, gdy Saam odsunął płachtę oddzielającą jego pokój od korytarza i stanął w wejściu wraz z Galią. Toa odwrócił się od okna i popatrzył na nich. - Czołem - przywitał się kwaśno. - Jak noc? - spytała Xianka, lecz nim Hserg zdążył odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się czteroręki mężczyzna: - Spał spokojnie, nie ruszał się z miejsca nawet o krok, ha! A pomyśleć, że kazałaś mi na niego uważać… Wojownik zmarszczył brwi. - Zaraz… Obserwowałeś mnie, gdy spałem? - Oczywiście - odparł Saam. - Zawsze mam oko na wszystkich moich gości, ha, ha! - roześmiał się, lecz w jego śmiechu i spojrzeniu było coś, co nie spodobało się Hsergowi. Świadomość tego, że był obserwowany przez tę oślizgłą, ślimakowatą istotę przez całą noc sprawiła, że nagle poczuł się niezwykle niezręcznie. Przenikliwy dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, począwszy od karku i przejeżdżając w dół wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Galia zbliżyła się do Toa. - Gotowy do wyjścia? - Mhm. - Hserg przytaknął. - Dobrze. Ubieraj płaszcz i odwróć się do mnie tyłem. Mężczyzna w Arthron zamrugał. - Co? - Rób, co mówię. Toa Ognia niechętnie podniósł zwinięty na ziemi obok materaca płaszcz i narzucił go na siebie, po czym, tak, jak kazała mu dziewczyna, obrócił się twarzą do okna, podczas gdy Vortixx do niego podeszła. Po chwili oczy wojownika przesłoniła ciemność, gdy Galia owinęła czarną opaskę wokół jego głowy. - Zaraz, co ty robisz…? - odezwał się Hserg, czując, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Był gotów, by w każdej chwili sięgnąć po miecz. - Miejsce, do którego zaraz cię zaprowadzę, jest ściśle tajne - odparła beznamiętnie dziewczyna. - Wolę, żebyś nie znał do niego drogi, na wypadek, gdybyś okazał się szpiegiem, a ja nie zdołałabym cię zabić. Toa wydął usta i westchnął, podczas gdy Galia kończyła wiązać opaskę z tyłu jego głowy. Wreszcie chwyciła za dwa wystające końce materiału i pociągnęła je w przeciwne kierunki, kończąc węzeł, po czym złapała Hserga za ramiona i obróciła go przodem do siebie. - Gotowe. Zbieramy się - oznajmiła, i nim mężczyzna zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, pociągnęła go za sobą, rzucając po drodze do Saama: - Dzięki za przypilnowanie go. - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Galio - odparł ślimak i roześmiał się donośnie. Jego rechot wisiał w powietrzu przez jeszcze długi czas, gdy Hserg zmierzał korytarzem do wyjścia, prowadzony przez Vortixx i mając przed oczami jedynie gęstą ciemność. Kilka razy potknął się i omal nie upadł, nie mówiąc już o trudnościach, jakie sprawiło mu przechodzenie przez niespodziewane progi, lecz w końcu udało mu się wydostać z budynku. Gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Galia poleciła mu, żeby nasunął na głowę kaptur, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Widok ślepego mężczyzny prowadzonego przez mniejszą od niego dziewczynę z pewnością nie należał do codziennych, tu musiał przyznać jej rację. Narzucił kaptur i ruszył dalej, gdy Galia prowadziła go przez otuloną wonią poranka dzielnicę. Zapach świeżego powietrza i powiew wiatru na skórze przyniósł Hsergowi sporą ulgę, zwłaszcza po nieprzyjemnej woni i duchocie, jakie panowały w środku noclegowni. Jedyne, czego teraz potrzebował do pełni szczęścia, to widzieć, dokąd idzie. Próbował użyć echolokacji, by określić swoje położenie, lecz szybko się poddał. Za słabo znał tę wyspę, by wyciągnąć cokolwiek z docierających do niego z powrotem odbitych dźwiękowych fal, zwłaszcza, że po chwili Galia zaciągnęła go w zupełnie obcą mu część miasta. Na moment weszli na bardziej uczęszczaną ulicę, co Hserg poznał po nagłym natłoku dźwięków i temperatur znajdujących się w pobliżu ciał, lecz była to tylko chwila - niedługo potem on i dziewczyna na powrót wkroczyli w boczne ulice. Poruszanie się po slumsach sprawiało mężczyźnie sporą trudność nawet wtedy, kiedy widział, teraz niemal na każdym kroku się potykał, uśmiechając się przepraszająco, na co Galia odpowiadała poirytowanymi westchnieniami i zapewne kręceniem głową - tego Toa nie mógł już dostrzec. W końcu, po parunastu minutach męczącej wędrówki, dziewczyna wreszcie go zatrzymała, gdy, jak podejrzewał, dotarli na miejsce. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znalazł, lecz mógł wyczuć, że w pobliżu nie było nikogo innego, może paru kalekich żebraków, których ciepło wyłapywał gdzieś w oddali. Galia poprowadziła go w dół jakichś schodów, radząc mu, by uważał na stopnie - co przyniosło marne skutki, bowiem Toa o mało nie poleciał do przodu, mijając stopą jeden z nich. Stopnie były nierówne i uginały się pod jego krokami, trzeszcząc. Okolica musiała być równie zaniedbana co ta, w której wojownik spędził noc. - Jesteśmy - oznajmiła dziewczyna i zatrzymała go, gdy znaleźli się na dole schodów. - Co to za miejsce? - zapytał Hserg i po chwili dodał, uświadamiając coś sobie: - To wasza kryjówka, prawda? Brak odzewu ze strony Galii był dla niego wystarczającą odpowiedzią. - Są tam twoi przyjaciele? - Co do niektórych nie jestem pewna, czy nazwałabym ich przyjaciółmi - odparła Vortixx. - Ale do tej pory jeszcze mnie nie zabili, więc im ufam. Toa pokiwał niepewnie głową. Moment później rozległ się odgłos ciężkich drzwi szorujących po kamiennej posadzce i dziewczyna wprowadziła mężczyznę do chłodnego korytarza. Fale emitowane przez Kanohi Hserga odbijały się i wracały do niego bardzo szybko, przejście musiało być wyjątkowo ciasne. Na jego końcu Hserg wyczuł ciepło jakiejś istoty, dość sporych rozmiarów. Gdy się do niej zbliżyli, Galia odezwała się: - Oddaj miecz. Wojownik wykrzywił twarz w niechętnym grymasie, lecz mimo wszystko sięgnął za pazuchę po miecz, wyciągnął go z pochwy i podał nieznajomemu, a po chwili poczuł, jak ten wyrywa mu go z ręki z przeciągłym mruknięciem. Hserg odpowiedział tym samym dźwiękiem. Galia pchnęła kolejne drzwi i wprowadziła mężczyznę do następnego, znacznie obszerniejszego pomieszczenia. Wyczuł tu ciepło większej ilości postaci - było ich około tuzina, może więcej, trudno było mu to teraz określić - a odbijające się fale dźwiękowe wskazywały na liczny ruch. Sala zdawała się również nieco jaśniejsza, Hserg miał wrażenie, że przez opaskę przedziera się trochę więcej światła. Przeszedł kilka bio, prowadzony przez Galię, po czym dziewczyna posadziła go na czymś, co musiało być niewygodnym krzesłem, i oddaliła się od niego, ale tylko na parę kroków. Ktoś inny podszedł do mężczyzny i skuł mu dłonie za oparciem, a następnie, na znak Vortixx, zdjął mu opaskę. Oczom Hserga najpierw ukazała się Galia, siedząca po drugiej stronie niskiego, szerokiego stołu w podniszczonym, lecz sporym fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę. Obok niej, po jej lewej i prawej stronie znajdowało się dwóch obcych Toa mężczyzn. Jeden z nich posiadał potężnie zbudowane ciało i prostą, prymitywną maskę z jedynie kilkoma żłobieniami i parą otworów na oczy. Drugi natomiast miał wysoką, chudą i lekko zgarbioną sylwetkę oraz dwoje okrągłych, wyłupiastych ślepi, a jego twarz była nieustannie wykrzywiona w nieprzyjemnym grymasie, obnażającym kilka szpiczastych zębów. Przejeżdżając na szybko wzrokiem po reszcie pomieszczenia o szarawych, gdzieniegdzie brązowych z powodu rdzy ścianach, Hserg dostrzegł kolejne postacie - tak jak wyczuł wcześniej, było ich niewiele ponad tuzin - głównie mężczyzn Skakdi czy Południowców, choć znalazła się również dwójka Matoran. Krzątali oni się przy innych stołach, zajmując się bronią czy po prostu przyglądając się mu z odległości. Cała sala oświetlana była przez szare światło dnia wpadające do środka przez wąskie okna umieszczone pod sklepieniem, lecz znajdujące się na wysokości ulicy - spora część pomieszczenia musiała mieścić się pod ziemią. Skupił ponownie wzrok na Galii. Wydawała mu się teraz nieco… zatrważająca, siedząc tak w fotelu, otoczona swoimi sojusznikami, podczas gdy on tkwił naprzeciwko niej przykuty do krzesła. - Więc to jest ten Toa, o którym mówiłaś, tak? - odezwał się umięśniony mężczyzna. Jego głos sprawiał wrażenie łagodnego, nie pasował do sylwetki swego właściciela. - Nadal nie rozumiem, po co go tu przyprowadziłaś… - Natknęłam się na niego wczoraj w slumsach - wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - Chce naszej pomocy. Drugi z mężczyzn prychnął. - I dlaczego niby oczekuje, że zechcę pomóc jakiemuś niedoszłemu bohaterowi, który najwidoczniej się zgubił i znalazł w niewłaściwym miejscu? - Posłał przybyszowi niechętne spojrzenie, krzyżując wychudzone ramiona. - Nie bądź głupi - rzuciła do niego Galia. - Nigdy przedtem nie mieliśmy takiej szansy. Z nim może wreszcie uda nam się wykończyć Xixexa… - Zwróciła oczy ku Hsergowi. - Jeśli zgodzisz się na współpracę, Toa… - Hserg - odparł wojownik. - A więc, Hserg. - Pochyliła się w stronę mężczyzny, opierając łokcie na blacie stołu. - Zgadzasz się? Toa wzruszył ramionami. - A mam jakieś wyjście? - Oczywiście, że masz - żachnął się chudzielec. - Możesz wrócić do swojej nędznej dziury, a my już dopilnujemy, żebyś zapomniał o wszystkim, co tu widziałeś. - Jeszcze bardziej obnażył swoje koślawe zębiska. - Uspokój się, Vadym. Nie czas teraz na to - skarciła go Xianka i ponownie spojrzała na Hserga. - To jak będzie? Toa Ognia milczał przez moment, wodząc po Galii i jej towarzyszach spojrzeniem spode łba. - Zgoda. Umięśniony mężczyzna zwrócił się do dziewczyny: - Więc, co zamierzasz zrobić? - Pamiętacie, jak zdobyliśmy informacje, że na Quentris ma przybyć kontrahent Xixexa ze Wschodu, żeby zawrzeć z nim umowę? - zapytała Galia, odchylając się do tyłu na fotelu i łącząc dłonie z tyłu głowy, rzucając spojrzenia dwójce swoich towarzyszy. Mężczyźni pokiwali głowami, przytakując. - Jak bardzo Xixexowi zależy na tym układzie? - Nie bardzo - stwierdził Vadym, wzruszając ramionami. - Więc sprawimy, że będzie desperacko potrzebował tych pieniędzy. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, a jej oczy zabłyszczały. - Zmusimy go, żeby osobiście stawił się na spotkaniu, a wtedy zastawimy na niego pułapkę… - Wykonała ruch dłońmi, imitując zaciskające się kleszcze. - …i ją zatrzaśniemy. Siłacz i chudzielec zmarszczyli brwi, spoglądając pytająco na Vortixx. Hserg natomiast uniósł brew, zaintrygowany. - Jak chcesz tego dokonać? - odezwał się wielkolud. Galia pochyliła się nad stołem, na którego blacie rozłożony był pergamin z mapą przedstawiającą, jak domyślił się Hserg, plany miasta, i wskazała palcem na jeden z zaznaczonych krzyżykiem punktów w pobliżu skały, na której wznosił się zamek. Postukała paznokciem o malunek, uśmiechając się chytrze i spoglądając na swych wspólników. Po ich twarzach dało się dostrzec, że powoli zaczynają rozumieć, o chodzi. Toa Ognia nadal pozostawał jednak w niewiedzy. - Zaatakujemy wschodni skarbiec, jest najsłabiej strzeżony - wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - Nie zostawimy w nim ani jednej monety. Vadym zamrugał. - Jak przemycimy tyle pieniędzy? - Nie przemycimy ich. W ogóle nie trafią w nasze ręce - odparła Galia, a tajemniczy uśmiech ani na moment nie znikał z jej twarzy. - Zniszczymy je, razem ze skarbcem. Tracąc tak ogromną sumę, Xixex będzie desperacko potrzebował nowych pieniędzy, żeby kupować kolejnych niewolników do kopalni. Dlatego będzie chciał osobiście stawić się na spotkaniu, żeby wywrzeć lepsze wrażenie i dopilnować zawarcia umowy. Wtedy wpadnie w naszą pułapkę. - Wskazała palcem na Hserga. - A nasz Toa nam w tym pomoże. Wojownik zmrużył oczy. - W jaki sposób wydostanie to mojego przyjaciela z zamku? - Bez Xixexa, wyciągnięcie go stamtąd nie będzie żadnym problemem. Pomożesz nam zakończyć tyrańskie rządy lorda Skakdi i jednocześnie uwolnisz swojego przyjaciela z lochu. Upieczesz dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. - Dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w mężczyznę. - Co ty na to, Hserg? Toa zastanowił się nad tym. Miała rację. Pozbycie się Xixexa raz na zawsze z pewnością wywoła chaos w jego gwardii, może nawet bunt niewolników - wszystko to mogło tylko pomóc Hsergowi w wydostaniu Sheda z niewoli. Poza tym, obalenie złego władcy zawsze niosło ze sobą spore korzyści. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. - Niech tak będzie - odparł wreszcie. Galia uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. - Świetnie. Vadym, rozkuj go - rzuciła, po czym podniosła się i odeszła od stołu. Chudzielec zbliżył się do Toa i wyswobodził jego dłonie. Hserg wstał z krzesła, masując nadgarstki. Mijając go, Vadym rzucił w stronę Toa: - Witamy w drużynie, płomyczku. - Wykrzywił usta w kąśliwym uśmiechu. - Nie zapomnij swojego miecza. Wojownik w Arthron pociągnął nosem i oddalił się od stołu, podchodząc do drzwi, za którymi znajdował się chłodny korytarz, którym przybył tu wraz z Galią. Obok wejścia stał wyższy od Toa Ognia o ponad głowę, silnie umięśniony mężczyzna, ubrany w ciemną zbroję w kolorze obsydianu. Z jego pleców wyrastała dodatkowa para kończyn, choć Hserg nie nazwałby ich rękoma - miały tylko jeden staw i nie były zakończone dłońmi, miast tego wieńczyło je coś, co wyglądało jak zgrubione, ostro zakończone kości, przypominające ostrza. Toa podszedł do wykidajły, a ten bez słowa oddał mu miecz, mrucząc jedynie pod nosem. Wojownik schował swoją broń do pochwy, zastanawiając się, czy owy sympatyczny jegomość potrafi w ogóle mówić. Oddalił się od drzwi i powiódł wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, szukając Galii. W końcu znalazł ją, siedzącą przy mniejszym stole w kącie sali i polerując swoje sztylety. Podszedł do niej i przystanął, przypatrując się z zainteresowaniem, jak dziewczyna ze skupieniem przejeżdża ostrożnie skrawkiem specjalnego materiału po ostrzach, wpatrując się w ich lśniącą powierzchnię. W jej oczach mężczyzna dostrzegł pewien błysk, który przywiódł mu na myśl sentyment. - Bardzo dbasz o te noże - stwierdził. Vortixx podniosła głowę znad sztyletów. - Mają dla mnie sporą wartość - skwitowała i wróciła do polerowania. Po paru minutach schowała miecze do pochew i wstała, rzucając do Toa: - Chodź, zbieramy się. - Odstawiasz mnie do Saama? Xianka nie odpowiedziała, jedynie sięgnęła po opaskę, którą wcześniej zasłoniła mu oczy. Zamiast jednak ją zawiązać, stanęła przy wojowniku i zawahała się. - Mam znowu zakryć ci oczy, czy mogę jednak ci zaufać? - To już drugi raz, kiedy pytasz mnie o zaufanie - odrzekł Hserg, uśmiechając się z lekka. - Myślisz, że moja odpowiedź nagle się zmieniła? Dziewczyna prychnęła. - Uznam to za tę drugą opcję. Chodźmy. Minęli ochroniarza i przeszli korytarzem do wyjścia. Znalazłszy się na zewnątrz kryjówki, która, jak mógł teraz zobaczyć Toa, mieściła się pod jednym z zapadających się budynków w równie zniszczonej, o ile nie bardziej, co noclegownia Saama, okolicy, Galia natychmiast zmierzyła w prawą stronę, zagłębiając się między zrujnowane budynki. Hserg podążył za nią, lecz po chwili przystanął, obserwując niebo i świetlistą kulę przedzierającą się przez chmury. Vortixx obejrzała się za nim. - Coś nie tak? - Na pewno dobrze idziemy? Wydaje mi się, że noclegownia jest w bardziej… - Wskazał palcem za siebie. - Zachodnim kierunku. - Nie idziemy do Saama. Jeszcze nie - odparła Galia. - Potrzebuję cię do czegoś. Nie dając Hsergowi szansy na zadanie kolejnego pytania, odwróciła się w stronę, w którą wcześniej zmierzała i ruszyła. Toa Ognia pokręcił głową i pobiegł za nią, próbując dotrzymać jej kroku. - Więc dokąd idziemy? - zapytał, idąc obok dziewczyny. Galia ani na moment na niego nie spojrzała. Cały czas wpatrywała się przed siebie, na zrujnowaną i zagraconą ulicę. Słońce wschodziło coraz wyżej za chmurami, rzucając przez szare kłęby więcej światła na zniszczone i pokryte żółtą mazią budynki. Dopiero, gdy przeszli ładnych parę bio, dziewczyna rzuciła do swojego towarzysza: - Niedługo zobaczysz. Rozdział 4 Budynek piętrzył się ponad pozostałe, odstając od reszty dzielnicy. Urządzony był z ogromnym przepychem, zapraszając do swego wnętrza licznymi dekoracjami - wokół okien o bogato zdobionych framugach wiły się złociste ornamenty w kształcie zakrzywionych liści, szerokie wrota stanowiące wejście, mieszczące się pod kunsztowną markizą, otoczone były rzędami rzeźb i posągów tancerzy oraz tancerek z najdroższych kamieni. Budowla zupełnie nie pasowała do mieszczących się po obydwu jej stronach krzywych, koślawych konstrukcji o odstających dobudówkach i zapadających się ścianach, sczepionych ze sobą sznurami i drutami, trzymającymi wszystkie elementy na miejscu. Mimo to budynek nie uchronił się przed pleśnią i zabrudzeniami po deszczu, choć były one znikome, obecne jedynie przy krawędziach i niedostrzegalne z daleka, nie ujmując imponującemu wyglądowi lokalu, który wyróżniał go na tle tej części miasta. Hserg i Galia zatrzymali się kilka bio od wejścia. Nad drzwiami mieściła się wyrzeźbiona głowa, zwieńczona nieregularnymi, szpiczastymi wypustkami. Kilka centymetrów niżej znajdował się napis, błyskający kolorowymi światłami nawet teraz, za dnia, które co parę chwil zmieniały swoją barwę. Toa Ognia zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w świecące, Matorańskie symbole. - „''Królestwo Uciech Kolekcjonera''”''?'' - odezwał się. - To tu chciałaś mnie przyprowadzić? Dziewczyna przytaknęła. Hserg przyjrzał się jej. Miała na sobie długi płaszcz, który kupiła po drodze na jednym z przyulicznych stoisk od na wpół ślepego sprzedawcy. Jej twarz o czarnej skórze była niemal niewidoczna, skryta pod głębokim kapturem z futrzanymi wykończeniami, wyraźnie dało się dostrzec jedynie jej dolną wargę, w połowie srebrną, w połowie czerwoną, jak jej pancerz, oraz parę świecących, jasnozielonych oczu. - Po co tu jesteśmy? - zapytał mężczyzna. - Kolekcjoner, a raczej Gamatoa, ma coś, co jest dla mnie bardzo cenne - powiedziała Galia. - Od miesięcy próbuję to od niego zdobyć. Hserg zmarszczył brwi. - Z tyloma pieniędzmi, które wykradliście ze skarbców Xixexa, nie możesz tego od niego kupić? Xianka pokręciła głową. - Gdyby to było takie proste, już dawno bym to zdobyła. - Spojrzała na towarzysza. - Gamatoa nie chce pieniędzy. Chce mnie. - To znaczy? - spytał Hserg, zamrugawszy. - Kolekcjoner urządza pokazy taneczne niewolnic, które skupuje z całego świata - wyjaśniła dziewczyna. - Chce, żebym została jego tancerką. Wtedy zgodzi się oddać to, czego chcę. - Ale, jak przypuszczam, nie masz zamiaru się na to zgadzać? - Nie mam zamiaru. Nigdy nie zgodzę się na bycie czyimkolwiek niewolnikiem. Toa odwrócił spojrzenie. - Cóż, jeśli ten przedmiot jest dla ciebie tak cenny… - Jest cenny - przyznała Galia. - Ale nic nie jest cenniejsze od wolnego życia. Hserg pokiwał głową, przyznając jej rację. - Skoro do tej pory nie udało ci się go odzyskać… W jaki sposób to, że jestem tu dziś z tobą, ma to zmienić? - Gamatoa ma pewną słabość, którą dzięki tobie mogę w końcu wykorzystać - odrzekła Xianka. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią pytająco. Widząc jego zdumiony wyraz twarzy, dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się. - Jest cały z lodu. Wojownik uniósł brew, nie wiedząc, czy towarzyszka sobie z niego żartuje, czy mówi prawdę. Vortixx uznała jednak najwyraźniej rozmowę za skończoną i dała mu znak, po czym oboje zmierzyli w stronę wejścia, wspinając się po kilku stopniach prowadzących pod markizę. Pchnęli przeszklone, kunsztowne drzwi i znaleźli się w sporej sieni, wyłożonej czerwoną, puszystą wykładziną. Choć jeszcze nie znaleźli się w głównej części budynku, do Hserga zdążył już dotrzeć przyjemny, delikatny zapach. Był sztuczny, fakt, imitował woń jakiegoś gatunku kwiatów, którego wojownik nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, lecz mimo wszystko stanowił miłą odskocznię od zapachów, które Hserg musiał wąchać w noclegowni. Przed Toa i Vortixx znajdowały się kolejne przeszklone drzwi, prowadzące do dalszej części budowli. Stał przy nich rosły Zakazianin, ubrany w elegancki strój w odcieniach bieli i błękitu. Nie wydawał się zbytnio zadowolony z tego, co miał na sobie, i dało się to dostrzec w tonie jego głosu, gdy odezwał się do dwójki przybyłych: - Do kontroli. Galia przewróciła oczami, lecz obróciła się plecami do ochroniarza i wystawiła ręce na boki. Hserg zrobił to samo, a wtedy Skakdi podszedł do nich i zaczął ich przeszukiwać. - Łapska przy sobie - warknęła Xianka, gdy Zakazianin przejechał dłonią obok jej pośladków, w odpowiedzi na co mężczyzna zarechotał rubasznie. Ku uldze Toa Ognia, jego dolna część pleców nie cieszyła się aż takim zainteresowaniem. Po chwili, pozbawieni broni, Hserg i Galia opuścili sień, wchodząc do głównej sali „''Królestwa Uciech''”. Znaleźli się pośród tłumu przeróżnych istot, głównie mężczyzn, podskakujących i kołyszących się w rytm rozbrzmiewającej zewsząd energicznej, głośnej muzyki. Przystanąwszy pod ścianą, Vortixx zaczęła kogoś wypatrywać, Toa zaś wodził wzrokiem po bogato zdobionej sali, gościach i ogromnej scenie, przy której bawił się tłum. Oczy Hserga zabłyszczały, zatrzymując się na piątce tancerek, Vortixx, Cestre i innych ras, wyginających swe odziane w skąpe stroje ciała do granej muzyki, dając występ zebranej publiczności. Migoczące, zmieniające kolor światła padały centralnie na scenę, pozostawiając resztę sali w półmroku i skupiając całą uwagę wojownika na grupie wijących się w blasku reflektorów dziewcząt. Tancerki kręciły zmysłowo biodrami, wznosiły się i opadały, wykonując ponętne ruchy rękoma i eksponując swe kształty wszystkim zebranym na widowni. Poruszały się jak w transie, idealnie ze sobą zsynchronizowane, jak gdyby stanowiły jeden umysł w kilku ciałach. Unosząca się w powietrzu melodia sprawiała wrażenie jedynie dodatku do ich występu, jakby to nie one tańczyły do muzyki, a to muzyka grała do ich tańca. Spojrzenia dziewcząt zdawały się hipnotyzować, oczarowując każdego na widowni. Tancerki raz po raz puszczały oczka do tłumu, wzbudzając jeszcze większe pożądanie. Pod powłoką uwodzicielskiej namiętności wojownik dostrzegł w nich jednak coś innego. Stres. Niepokój. Lęk. Choć dziewczyny sprawiały wrażenie lekkich istot, chcących rozpalić wnętrza zebranych pod sceną mężczyzn, tak naprawdę musiały to robić, by uniknąć kary. Nie były wolne, jak wspomniała Galia. Mimo to, Hsergowi trudno było oderwać od nich wzrok, nawet z tą świadomością… Po paru minutach muzyka wreszcie ucichła, a tancerki stanęły na skraju sceny i ukłoniły się widowni. Rozległy się oklaski i wiwaty tłumu, wielu z przybyłych zaczęło rzucać monety na podest. Uśmiechnięte dziewczęta ochoczo zbierały rzucane im pieniądze, śląc całusy w stronę publiczności. Chwilę później muzyka znów rozbrzmiała, tym razem wygrywając inną melodię, a tancerki rozpoczęły kolejny taniec. Hserg nie mógł się jednak nim nacieszyć, Galia bowiem trąciła go w ramię i wskazała na mężczyznę w jasnoniebieskiej zbroi, stojącego przy ścianie na drugim końcu sali, obok pozłacanej rzeźby przedstawiającej kształtną kobietę trzymającą koszyk z dorodnymi owocami. - Hej, oglądałem to - obruszył się, kiedy Vortixx pociągnęła go za sobą, idąc w kierunku wypatrzonego osobnika. - Na Quentris są dużo lepsze miejsca do oglądania takich rzeczy niż to - odparła dziewczyna. Toa Ognia wydął usta. - Po tym wszystkim będziesz musiała mi je pokazać… Xianka mruknęła, poirytowana. - Nie myśl teraz o tym, tylko się skup. Nie używaj mocy, dopóki nie dam ci znać. - Nie mają tu zabezpieczeń przed żywiołami? - zdumiał się Hserg. - Wystarczy, że są strażnicy. Nie ma Toa, więc nie ma zabezpieczeń - powiedziała Galia. - Uważaj tylko, żeby za wcześnie się nie zdradzić. Masz zbroję Toa, ale dużo osób przychodzi tu w takich ozdobnych pancerzach. Dopóki nie użyjesz mocy, nikt się nie zorientuje. Użyj jej, kiedy dam ci sygnał. Hserg skinął głową. Idąc wzdłuż ściany, by nie zahaczyć o bawiący się tłum, Toa i Vortixx podeszli do mężczyzny. Teraz Hserg miał okazję lepiej się mu przyjrzeć. Jego pancerz miał podobne barwy do stroju Skakdi, który przeszukiwał ich przy wejściu. Sam nieznajomy posiadał smukłą, lecz umięśnioną budowę, był o parę centymetrów wyższy od Toa i skrywał twarz pod prostą, zaokrągloną maską z szerokim otworem na usta. Nie zauważył ich, kiedy się zbliżyli, cały czas skupiony na tancerkach. Zwrócił uwagę na przybyłą dwójkę dopiero wtedy, kiedy Xianka się odezwała: - Hej. Szef na miejscu? Mężczyzna odwrócił się ku dziewczynie, a na jego twarz wstąpił wyraz gniewu. - Galia… Miałaś już nigdy więcej się tu nie pokazywać… - Z tego co wiem, oferta Kolekcjonera jest nadal aktualna. Chcę się z nim widzieć. - Nie zobaczysz się z nim, po moim tru… Urwał, gdy z drzwi obok rzeźby wyłonił się masywny osobnik, o dużo większym i bardziej umięśnionym ciele od zarówno Hserga jak i mężczyzny, z którym rozmawiała Galia. Miał naciągnięty na siebie niebieski strój, mocno opinający jego mięśnie i wystające tłoki, i który wtapiał się barwą w błękitną skórę jego ciała. Głowa mężczyzny przypominała łeb rekina, a z jego pleców wystawało nawet coś, co wyglądało jak płetwa grzbietowa. Przybysz złapał drugiego mężczyznę za ramię, odtrącając go na bok. - Zostaw ich, świeży. Oprych mruknął coś pod nosem, rzucając wrogie spojrzenie ku Galii, lecz odszedł na kilka kroków i zniknął wśród tłumu. Rekin odprowadzał go przez chwilę wzrokiem, po czym zerknął na Vortixx i jej towarzysza. Nie wydawał się zadowolony, lecz przynajmniej na jego twarzy nie było widać gniewu. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Galia - przemówił charczącym głosem. - Owszem - odparła beznamiętnie dziewczyna. - Gamatoa jest u siebie? Chcę się z nim spotkać. - Mhm. - Rekin potaknął. - Znów w tej samej sprawie? - Znów w tej samej. Mężczyzna westchnął. - Wiesz, że szef nie będzie z tego raczej zadowolony? - Spokojnie. - Galia uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. - Tym razem sytuacja wygląda nieco inaczej. - Rozumiem. - Siłacz przeniósł wzrok na Hserga. - A ten to kto? - Mój przyjaciel. Nie musisz się nim martwić. Dotrzymuje mi tylko towarzystwa. - Mhm. - Oprych przyjrzał się uważnie pancerzowi Toa, którego skrawek dało się dostrzec między płachtami płaszcza. - Ładna zbroja. Szefowi by się spodobała. Uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając rzędy dziesiątek trójkątnych, płytkowych zębów. Hserg odwzajemnił niezręcznie uśmiech, choć nie mógł pochwalić się aż tak imponującym uzębieniem. - To jak, zaprowadzisz nas? - Galia wpatrzyła się wyczekująco w rekina. Ten ponownie wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnięcie. - Dobra. Chodźcie - powiedział i machnął na nich ręką, po czym zmierzył w stronę drzwi, którymi tu przyszedł, jednocześnie mrucząc do siebie pod nosem, wystarczająco głośno, by Toa i Vortixx go usłyszeli: - Kiedyś będę tego żałować… Mężczyzna zaprowadził ich do windy, która po chwili zatrzymała się na piętrze kilka bio ponad główną salą. Po przejściu paru kroków wypełnionym przepychem korytarzem, Galia i Hserg stanęli w wejściu do bijącej zimnem komnaty. Całe pomieszczenie wyglądało tak, jakby ktoś wykuł je w lodzie. Ściany i sklepienie miały krystaliczną, przezroczystą powierzchnię, a wszędzie wokół unosiły się chłodne obłoki. Sala pozbawiona była jednej ze ścian, w jej miejscu mieściła się natomiast przestronna loża wyglądająca na scenę w dole. Pośrodku komnaty postawiono krystaliczny tron o szpiczastym czubku, wewnątrz którego zamrożone były dziesiątki przeróżnych kosztowności, wykonanych z najdroższych materiałów - broń, narzędzia, maski, elementy zbroi, biżuteria, ornamenty… Równie liczne skarby dało się dostrzec pod prześwitującą powierzchnią ścian i sufitu. Bogactwa z całego Wszechświata wyglądały spod lodu na przybyłych, dodając nowych, metalicznych barw do wszechobecnych bieli i błękitu. W komnacie znajdowało się kilku rosłych strażników, wyróżniających się na tle ciemniejszymi pancerzami, lecz po krótkim przyglądaniu się, Toa Ognia zauważył jeszcze jedną istotę. Na lodowym tronie zasiadała postać, która całkowicie zlałaby się z otoczeniem, gdyby nie wtulająca się w nią skąpo odziana kobieta, pochodząca najpewniej z Południowych Wysp. Ciało spoczywającego w siedzisku mężczyzny w wielu miejscach było przezroczyste, tak jak ściany komnaty, w innych pokryte było szronem bądź białym puchem i początkowo sprawiało wrażenie części tronu, a nie żywej istoty. Górna połowa torsu była silnie rozbudowana, dolna zaś, podobnie jak nogi, nieproporcjonalnie mała i wątła w porównaniu do reszty. Przyglądając się głowie mężczyzny, Hserg rozpoznał w niej lico wyrzeźbione nad wejściem do budynku. Całkowicie biała, z kilka nieregularnymi wypustkami wyłaniającymi się z jej czubka, przypominając sople. Może faktycznie były to sople. Odrywając wzrok od wijących się na scenie tancerek, Gamatoa obrócił się i zszedł z tronu, zmierzając ku gościom i uśmiechając się szeroko na widok przybyłej Vortixx. - Ach, Galia, moja ulubiona mieszkanka Quentris - powiedział, rozpościerając masywne ramiona i wypuszczając białe obłoki z ust. - Co tym razem sprowadza cię w moje skromne progi? - To, co zawsze, Gama. - Galia skrzyżowała ręce i kiwnęła głową w stronę czubka tronu. - Chcę maskę. Spoglądając w tamtym kierunku, Hserg dostrzegł niewyraźny zarys srebrnej maski pod lodową powierzchnią. To musiał być ten cenny przedmiot, o którym wspominała mu wcześniej dziewczyna. Gamatoa pokręcił głową z politowaniem. - Moja droga, przechodziliśmy przez to już tyle razy… - Schował dłonie za plecami i zaczął przechadzać się po komnacie. - Jak mój tytuł wskazuje, jestem Kolekcjonerem. Kolekcjoner nie oddaje swoich zdobyczy byle komu. Vortixx zmrużyła oczy. - Nie jestem byle kim. - W to nie wątpię - odrzekł Gamatoa, po czym ponownie usadowił się na swym tronie, przyciągając do siebie zziębniętą niewolnicę i wskazał drugą dłonią na widniejącą w dole przed nim scenę. - Popatrz jednak na moje dziewczęta. Ciężko pracują, wkładają całe swoje serce w to, co robią, by zapewnić mi dochody. W zamian, dzielę się z nimi moimi skarbami. Dzielę się, nie oddaję. Z tobą też mogę podzielić się maską, jeśli zechcesz dołączyć do moich tancerek… Galia zacisnęła pięści, naprężając się. - Nigdy nie będę dla ciebie tańczyć. Kolekcjoner zaśmiał się cicho, lecz zaraz po tym smutno westchnął. - Oferowałem ci to już tak wiele razy, a ty nadal trwasz przy swoim… - powiedział. - Obawiam się, że jeśli nadal będziesz tak uparta, będę zmuszony zabronić ci tu przychodzić… Czwórka strażników zbliżyła się do Galii i Hserga. Toa Ognia poczuł pot występujący na jego skórę, mimo niskiej temperatury komnaty, i rzucił nerwowe spojrzenie towarzyszce, wyczekując sygnału. Galia jednak wciąż nie odrywała spojrzenia od Kolekcjonera. - Spokojnie, Gama. Nie wrócę tu już nigdy - odparła chłodno. - Bo dziś w końcu odzyskam to, co mi zabrałeś. Gamatoa uniósł lodową brew. - Och, doprawdy? Nagle Vortixx szybkim ruchem uderzyła łokciem najbliższego strażnika w brzuch, a gdy ten zgiął się w pół, zrobiła obrót i zdzieliła go kopniakiem w twarz. Oprych zatoczył się w tył, a wtedy pozostała trójka rzuciła się ku przybyszom. Hserg stanął dwóm zbirom na drodze do Galii i zablokował cios, gdy jeden z nich zamachnął się na niego pięścią. Błyskawicznie wyprowadził kontrę, trafiając strażnika w twarz, podczas gdy drugi sięgał za pas, by dobyć broni. Wojownik odepchnął go kopnięciem do tyłu, wytrącając ostrze z dłoni. Naskoczył ku łotrowi, celując łokciem w górną część torsu, podczas gdy towarzysz zbira zwalił się na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Jeden ze strażników dopadł do Galii i zamachnął się, dziewczyna uchyliła się jednak przed uderzeniem, po czym sama wymierzyła cios pięścią, niestety chybiając. Drugi ze strażników, zataczający się wcześniej, podbiegł do Xianki i złapał za ramiona, unieruchamiając ją. Galia warknęła i wierzgnęła, trafiając pierwszego zbira nogą w splot słoneczny, nim ten zdążył sięgnąć po broń. Mężczyzna zachwiał się, a wtem Vortixx szarpnęła całym swoim ciałem, razem z trzymającym je strażnikiem i posłała oprycha na jego towarzysza. Obydwaj runęli na ziemię, obok pozostałej dwójki, powalonej przez Hserga. Toa i dziewczyna spojrzeli w kierunku Kolekcjonera, i nagle znieruchomieli. Wystrzelone przez Gamatoę lodowe wiązki unieruchomiły ich kończyny. Kolekcjoner roześmiał się, jakby ktoś opowiedział mu niezwykle zabawny żart. - Śmiała akcja, nie powiem. Jednak z odwagą często w parze idzie głupota. - Wbił niebieskie ślepia w Vortixx. - Naprawdę sądziłaś, że siłą odbierzesz mój skarb?! Przyprowadziłaś nawet kompana, i myślałaś, że to ci pomoże? Wystarczy jeden ruch, a zamrożę was wszystkich. Wystarczy jedna wiadomość, a zjawią się tu po ciebie ludzie Xixexa... Kryję cię, moja droga, bo uważam, że nie zasługujesz na los, jaki chce ci zgotować Xixex. Nic więcej. Hserg warknął, próbując poruszyć ugrzęźniętymi w lodzie nogami, lecz mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Kolekcjoner schodzi z tronu i wolnym krokiem zmierza w kierunku tkwiącej kilka bio od Toa Galii. Całe ciało dziewczyny, z wyjątkiem jej głowy, uwięzione było w krystalicznej bryle. - Zawsze uważałem, że ruszasz się wystarczająco dobrze, by zostać moją najlepszą tancerką - powiedział Gamatoa, zatrzymując się przy Xiance. Przejechał lodowym szponem po jej policzku, zostawiającym na nim oszroniony ślad. - Może jednak nie powinnaś dla mnie tańczyć. Może powinnaś dołączyć do mojej kolekcji… Zostaniesz moim skarbem, który będę podziwiał zza lodu, jak wszystkie inne! Oczy dziewczyny zwęziły się w cienkie szparki. - Chyba cię pogrzało. Kolekcjoner zaśmiał się krótko, wyraźnie rozbawiony. - Ciekawy dobór słów, Galio. Obawiam się jednak, że to niemożliwe - odparł. - Jestem cały z lodu. - Racja, mój błąd. - Vortixx uśmiechnęła się podle. - Dopiero cię pogrzeje. Gamatoa zamrugał, zdezorientowany. Uśmiech nie schodził jednak z twarzy dziewczyny, a po chwili Xianka krzyknęła: - Hserg! Na jej sygnał, Toa uwolnił swoją moc, wystrzeliwując ogniste płomienie na wszystkie strony. Więżące go i dziewczynę bryły roztopiły się w mgnieniu oka, a Kolekcjoner krzyknął panicznie, odsuwając się od Galii. Na jego drodze stanęły jednak ściany ognistych jęzorów, które po mniej niż sekundzie otoczyły go już z każdej strony. Gamatoa zaczął rozglądać się bezradnie na boki, podczas gdy jego ciało zaczynało powoli się deformować i zmiękczać. Hserg podszedł do towarzyszki, stając obok niej i cały czas podtrzymując płomienie w powietrzu. Vortixx wpatrywała się w Kolekcjonera morderczym spojrzeniem. - Błagam… błagam… - załkał mężczyzna, z każdą kolejną sekundą coraz bardziej zmieniając się w bezkształtną masę. - Na pewno możemy się jakoś dogadać… - Nie. Nie możemy - odrzekła bezlitośnie Galia. Skinęła Hsergowi. - Wykończ go. - Jesteś pewna? - zapytał Toa z wahaniem. - Nie zabijesz go, spokojnie. Zregeneruje się za kilkanaście godzin. Do tego czasu będziemy daleko stąd. Wojownik pokiwał głową. Przypomniał sobie strach w oczach tancerek i nie miał już żadnych zahamowań. Wzmocnił moc płomieni wokół Kolekcjonera, zawężając ognisty krąg. Gamatoa wydał z siebie ostatni, gardłowy, stłumiony krzyk, lecz po chwili pozostała po nim jedynie rozległa plama wody i śniegu na lodowej posadzce. Kilka kropel wody spadło z topniejącego sufitu na głowy Toa i jego towarzyszki. Galia jeszcze przez moment spoglądała morderczym spojrzeniem na pozostałości po Kolekcjonerze, po czym przeniosła wzrok na stojącą opodal niewolnicę. Trzęsła się. Ze strachu, zimna, albo obu naraz. - Jeśli nie chcesz skończyć jak on, nie zawiadamiaj straży - rzuciła do niej Xianka. Kobieta pokiwała energicznie głową, a w jej oczach pojawiło się coś, w czym Hserg rozpoznał wdzięczność. Galia stuknęła wojownika palcem w ramię i wskazała na czubek lodowego tronu, który również lekko się zdeformował. Konkretniej pokazywała na srebrną maskę, którą Toa dostrzegł już wcześniej. - Przyniesiesz? Mężczyzna skinął głową i wspiął na tron. Objął dłońmi szpiczasty czubek i uwolnił swą moc, roztapiając lód i wydostając spod niego skarb Galii. Przyjrzał się masce z zaciekawieniem. Miała prosty kształt i praktycznie żadnych dekoracji - tylko dwa otwory na oczy i kilka mniejszych w okolicy ust, zapewniających przepływ powietrza. Po drugiej stronie różniła się jednak od Kanohi, które zwykli nosić Toa. Tam kształt był bardziej nietypowy, zupełnie tak, jakby maska nie miała być noszona przez Toa czy Matoran, a… Vortixx. Potrząsnął głową, nie chcąc marnować czasu, zeskoczył z tronu i podał maskę Galii. Dziewczyna długo się w nią wpatrywała nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, po czym spojrzała na Hserga i uśmiechnęła się z prawdziwą, szczerą wdzięcznością. Toa Ognia nigdy wcześniej u niej tego nie widział. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, czując przyjemne ciepło na sercu - i na pewno nie było to ciepło ognia, którego przed chwilą uwolnił. - Idziemy - powiedziała dziewczyna. Schowała maskę pod płaszcz, po czym obydwoje zmierzyli w stronę windy i po chwili byli już na dole, idąc w kierunku wyjścia. Jeśli mogli zaufać niewolnicy, która obiecała, że nie wezwie straży, minie trochę czasu, zanim ktokolwiek zorientuje się, co stało się z Kolekcjonerem. W międzyczasie Toa i Xianka zdążą znaleźć się już daleko od tego miejsca. Dotarłszy do sieni, odebrali swoje bronie od Zakazianina, zupełnie zwyczajnie, jakby przyszli do Kolekcjonera jedynie na rozmowę. Galia pożegnała Skakdi uśmiechem, a ten odwdzięczył się jej tym samym. Był jednak zbyt głupi, by zauważyć, że był to kpiący uśmiech. Wreszcie Hserg i jego towarzyszka opuścili „''Królestwo Uciech''” z odzyskanym skarbem dziewczyny. Po chwili oddalili się, znikając okryci płaszczami wśród tłumu przechodniów. *** Pod osłoną nocy, dotarli do mieszkania Galii. Niewielki, ciasny pokój z pojedynczym oknem mieścił się na samej górze zapomnianej, rozpadającej się kamienicy, wciśniętej głęboko między większe budynki. Hserg stanął w wejściu, lustrując wnętrze. Pojedynczy stół, szafa, drzwi do bocznego pomieszczenia i rozciągnięta na podłodze mata do spania. Mimo stanu, w jakim znajdowała się kamienica, samo mieszkanie było dość gustownie urządzone, udekorowane kilkoma małymi, papierowymi lampami o okrągłym kształcie, rozmieszczonymi w kilku miejscach. Główną ozdobę stanowił jednak długi, zakrzywiony miecz w czarnej pochwie, zawieszony poziomo na jednej ze ścian. Całe pomieszczenie sprawiało wrażenie, jakby mieszkał w nim ktoś wcześniej, przed Galią. - Więc to tu mieszkasz, ha? - zapytał Toa. - Myślałem, że tamta kryjówka, którą mi wcześniej pokazałaś, to twój dom. Vortixx wyciągnęła maskę spod płaszcza i podeszła do szafy. - Tam spędzam większość czasu - powiedziała. - Ale to tu trzymam wszystkie moje… skarby. Hserg mruknął, rozglądając się raz jeszcze po mieszkaniu. - To coś słabo z nimi stoisz - stwierdził. - Nie widzę ich tu za wiele. - Kilka z nich noszę przy sobie - odparła Xianka, kładąc dłoń na rękojeści jednego ze sztyletów. - Co do reszty… Otworzyła szafę. Źrenice Hserga rozszerzyły się, gdy Toa podszedł i przystanął za plecami dziewczyny, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się temu, co znajdowało się w środku. Srzebrzysta, wypolerowana zbroja, z masywnymi naramiennikami, smukłym napierśnikiem i płytowymi panelami wokół bioder, osłaniającymi uda. Wszystkie elementy były na swoich miejscach, z wyjątkiem jednego. Galia spoglądała przez krótką chwilę na trzymaną w dłoniach maskę, po czym zawiesiła ją ostrożnie w szafie ponad resztą zbroi, uzupełniając ją. - Więc to po to chciałaś odzyskać tę maskę…? Dziewczyna przytaknęła. - To zbroja należąca do kogoś bardzo mi bliskiego - wyjaśniła. - Lata temu, jej fragmenty zostały porozrzucone po całej wyspie i trafiły w ręce różnych szumowin… Od tamtej pory próbowałam je odzyskać i złożyć z powrotem w całość… - Żeby oddać ją właścicielowi? Galia odwróciła głowę i podeszła do zabrudzonego okna, wyglądając na zrujnowaną ulicę. Księżyc świecił wysoko na niebie, rzucając biały blask na postrzępione, szpiczaste dachy miasta Quentris. - Nie - odparła po chwili. - Jemu już jej nie oddam… Dopiero teraz Hserg zrozumiał. - Och… - Zbliżył się do dziewczyny. Ta nadal nie odrywała wzroku od okna. - Tak mi przykro… Vortixx obróciła się ku niemu. W jej oczach pojawił się błysk gniewu. - Xixex zmarnował jego życie - warknęła, lecz zaraz potem uspokoiła się, spuszczając głowę. - To przez niego mój… przyjaciel zginął. - Ponownie odwróciła się w stronę nocnego krajobrazu. - W swoich ostatnich dniach, wziął mnie pod swoją opiekę, kiedy przybyłam na wyspę. Chciał w ten sposób odkupić swoje winy. Ale gdyby nie Xixex… może wcale by tego nie potrzebował… może nadal by żył. Toa Ognia chciał jakoś pocieszyć dziewczynę, lecz nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. On również stracił bliską osobę, ta zginęła jednak w heroicznej walce, godnie. Nie wiedział, jaki los spotkał tego, o którym mówiła Galia, jednak spodziewał się, że ta strata musiała być dla niej równie, o ile nie bardziej, bolesna. Najgorsze w tym wszystko było to, że nie potrafił znaleźć słów, które mogłyby teraz ukoić ten ból. - Xixex troszczy się tylko o siebie - ciągnęła Galia, wyglądając w dal przez okno. Za koślawymi budynkami, na tle nocy, dało się stąd dostrzec zamek lorda Skakdi. - O siebie i swoją moc. Wykorzystuje innych do zwiększenia własnej potęgi. - Zacisnęła palce na krawędzi framugi. - Dlatego tylu niewolników dławi się własną krwią w tych przeklętych kopalniach, pracując dla jego korzyści… Hserg ożywił się. - Właśnie… - powiedział. - Czego dokładnie Xixex tam szuka? Galia spojrzała na niego. - Źródła mocy - odparła. - Tak mówią plotki. Kiedy Quentris było jeszcze tylko kilkoma nagimi skałami, Xixex przybył tu z Zakazu, uciekając przed karami za zbrodnie wojenne, jakie tam popełnił. Razem ze swoim drugim dowódcą, Voghiem, i kilkoma poplecznikami, badali jaskinie pod wyspą i wtedy znaleźli… Zakręciła dłońmi, szukając odpowiedniego określenia. - Źródło - powiedziała po chwili. - Nie wiem, jak lepiej to nazwać. Źródło mocy. Coś, co po dotknięciu przez Xixexa zmieniło go ze zwykłego Skakdi w tego… rogatego potwora, którym jest teraz. Jednak w trakcie jego przemiany, jaskinia zawaliła się, odcinając mu dostęp do źródła. Od tamtej pory Xixex przekopuje całe podziemia, żeby znowu je znaleźć. Westchnęła, opierając się rękoma o okno. Jej twarz wydawała się… zmęczona, może nawet smutna. - Może gdyby… może gdyby nie skupiał się tylko na szukaniu tego źródła, ta wyspa byłaby lepszym miejscem… - Machnęła ręką na rozpościerające się za szybą miasto, spowite mrokiem rozpraszanym przez żółte światło sączące się z okien i ubytków w murach budowli. - Wiem, że to gniazdo najgorszych szumowin z całego świata… Ale to przez Xixexa tak się stało. Gdyby nie on, może… ludzie tacy jak ja mieliby tu godne życie… Nie musieliby kryć się w rozpadających się ruderach, pokrytych tą przeklętą żółtą mazią. Wojownik zmarszczył brwi. - Czym dokładnie jest ta cała maź? Odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramion. - Khriodermis, tak to nazywają - odparła dziewczyna. - Nie wiem dokładnie, co to takiego, ale jest tu odkąd tylko pamiętam. Pewnie jakieś stworzenie. Pasożyt. Jak my wszyscy… Toa Ognia pokiwał głową, podczas gdy jego towarzyszka skupiła wzrok za oknem. Hserg przyjrzał się jej, wyglądającej na wykrzywione domy smutnym spojrzeniem. Przybył na tę wyspę, by uwolnić przyjaciela, Galia zaś tkwiła na niej od lat. Fakt, że zebrała tak liczną grupę osób wspierających ją w tym, co robi, oraz że udało jej się przetrwać na wolności przez tak długi czas, mimo ciągłych polowań i pułapek zastawianych na nią przez ludzi Xixexa, świadczył o wielkiej wytrwałości i determinacji. Mężczyzna nie wiedział, przez co dokładnie musiała przejść dziewczyna, lecz spodziewał się, że nie należało to do najłatwiejszych. W jego głowie zrodziła się ciekawość, podsycona słowami wypowiedzianymi wcześniej przez dziewczynę. Nie wiedział, czy był to odpowiedni moment na zadanie tego pytania, lecz w końcu przełamał się: - Jak… jak właściwie znalazłaś się na tej wyspie? Galia nie odwróciła się ku niemu. Wojownik przyjrzał się jej twarzy. Choć nie mógł tego stwierdzić z pewnością, zdawało mu się, że jej wzrok zaczął błądzić gdzieś w oddali, poza Quentris, jakby dziewczyna sięgała nim do dalekich miejsc… lub może dalekich, przeszłych wydarzeń. Wreszcie Xianka odezwała się, lecz nie była to odpowiedź, jakiej Toa się spodziewał, ani taka, która rzuciłaby mu jakiekolwiek światło na przeszłość dziewczyny: - To długa historia… Ostatnie tchnienie srebrnego kruka, część 1 Deszcz spadł z nocnego nieba, uderzając zimnymi kroplami o zakrzywione dachówki i spływając po nich wartkimi strumieniami do przeciekających rynien, by zaraz potem uderzyć z pluskiem o ziemię. Szum ulewy wypełnił całą przestrzeń, unosząc się wszędzie wokół wraz z delikatną mgłą, wdzierającą się między budynki Quentris. Moment później w powietrzu obok nich zawisł odgłos czyichś zbliżających się kroków. Do tej pory jedynym źródłem światła w bocznej uliczce była przestarzała, wisząca nad wejściem do jednego z domostw lampa, lecz teraz dołączyła do niej para świecących ślepi Skakdi, przebijających mgłę. W obu dłoniach Zakazianin trzymał niewielkie miotacze, szukając odległym wzrokiem potencjalnej ofiary i poruszając się krokiem typowym dla osób będących pod wpływem alkoholu. Nagły odgłos za jego plecami pobudził jego zmysły. Obracając się z przeciągłym okrzykiem, Skakdi wymierzył z broni. Źródłem dźwięku okazał się być jednak jedynie trzęsący się z zimna, przypominający szczura Rahi. Mężczyzna zapłakał. - Chcę kogoś zastrzeeelić… Uzbrojony i pijany - często spotykany okaz na ulicach Quentris. Te dwie cechy sprawiały, że mężczyzna był równocześnie niezwykle niebezpieczny, lecz nawet jeśli kogoś zabije, mało kto będzie się tym przejmował. O ile, rzecz jasna, nie będzie to niewłaściwa osoba. - Zastrzeeelić… zastrzeeelić… - jęczał dalej Skakdi, wlokąc się po spękanym bruku. - Dajcie mi kogoś… Ach! - Jego zamglone źrenice rozszerzyły się. Nagły blask i dźwięk wystrzału. Nim zlękniona Matoranka zdążyła odwrócić się i uciec, trafiła ją energetyczna wiązka. Krzyk i cisza. Uderzenie ciała o ziemię. Do wirującej w powietrzu wilgoci dołączył swąd spalenizny, rozproszony po chwili przez deszcz. - Ach! Zastrzeliłem ją. - Mężczyzna zatrząsł się. - Jak… miło. Mrucząc pod nosem i majacząc, zbliżył się do leżących twarzą do ziemi zwłok. Gdy szykował się do rabunku, w uliczce pojawiła się nowa postać, przywdziewająca na sobie srebrną zbroję. Jej twarz skryta była w całości pod metalową maską. - Ach! - W mgnieniu oka, szybki refleks Zakazianina pozwolił mu wycelować oba miotacze w nieznajomego. Nastąpił huk wystrzału. Z powodu jego trzęsących się dłoni, wiązka trafiła w migającą lampę, całkiem kończąc jej żywot. Kilka iskier spadło na ziemię w pobliżu intruza. Ten pokręcił głową z politowaniem. - Spudłowałem?! - Skakdi ponownie zapłakał, śliniąc się. - Spudłowałem! - Tak, spudłowałeś - odparł przybysz beznamiętnym głosem. - Jaka szkoda. - Dobra, jeszcze raz, jeszcze raaaz - wyjęczał zbir. Stojący naprzeciw niego mężczyzna ponownie pokręcił głową. - Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. - C-Co? - Czy kontrolka na twoim miotaczu nie jest czerwona? Skakdi przyjrzał się broni. - Jest… - Więc na nic ci się nie przyda, jeśli go nie naładujesz. - Ach! Racja! Dzięki! - Nie ma za co. - Oczy wyglądające spod srebrnej maski spojrzały na własną broń. Miotający elektryczne, bazowane na Rhotuka wiązki pistolet podobny do tych, którymi posługiwał się Zakazianin. - Co za zbieg okoliczności. Twój miotacz to wcześniejszy model mojego, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Urocze, prawda? - Ech? Urocze? - Zbir zamrugał, zdezorientowany. - Dlaczego? - Dlaczego nie? - Chcę go! - Proszę bardzo, możesz sobie wziąć… - Oczy za maską zwęziły się, a palec w srebrnej rękawicy pociągnął za spust. - …jego zawartość. Wystrzał i głośny wrzask. Górna połowa ulubieńca Ślimaków Grzbietowych została pokryta siatką tańczących błyskawic, które w mniej niż sekundę usmażyły jego biologiczną tkankę i wewnętrzne organy tak, jak gdyby były one skwierczącym kawałkiem mięsa sprzedawanym na przydrożnych straganach. Mężczyzna w masce zbliżył się do trupa i kopnął go tak, by był skierowany twarzą do góry. Sięgnął do sakwy przy pasie Skakdi i wyciągnął z niej niewielką, pozłacaną odznakę z wyrytym w niej starannie insygnium. Wyglądała na cenny przedmiot, zbyt cenny, by znaleźć się w rękach upitego Zakazianina, wszystko zaczęło nabierać jednak sensu, gdy wzięło się pod uwagę fakt, iż zbir ją ukradł. Schowawszy odzyskaną odznakę, mężczyzna w srebrnej zbroi złączył obie dłonie w modlitewnym geście. - Niech Wielki Duch ma cię w swojej opiece… Niespodziewany krzyk zadźwięczał gdzieś z boku. Wojownik momentalnie odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku. - Niczego nie widziałam - wyjąkała ubrudzona Cestre, stojąc na drugim końcu ulicy i ściskając jedną dłonią obszarpaną szatę. - Niczego nie widziałam, przysięgam! - Ach tak. - Zamiast odpowiedzi, mężczyzna wycelował miotacz w stronę kobiety. Miast blasku błyskawicy nastąpiło jednakże jedynie tępe kliknięcie. Wojownik spojrzał na broń i dostrzegł migoczące światło czerwonej kontrolki. Wydał z siebie stłumione przekleństwo i westchnął. - Ach tak… Przeniósł wzrok na Cestre. Na jej twarzy zaczął pojawiać się niepewny uśmiech. Została oszczędzona. - Do czego to dochodzi… - Mężczyzna jednym szybkim ruchem dobył lśniącego miecza i błyskawicznym, ledwie zauważalnym cięciem pozbawił ciało kobiety głowy. Zmarszczył brwi i mruknął. - Niech Wielki Duch ma cię w swojej opiece. Wytarł klingę miecza z krwi i schował broń z powrotem do pochwy. - Przynajmniej to cięcie było niemal perfekcyjne. Nie mogło być lepiej - powiedział sam do siebie, patrząc na martwe ciała. - Nie mogło być lepiej… Prawda? Długo spoglądał na dekapitowane ciało Cestre, jakby spodziewał się, że udzieli mu odpowiedzi. W końcu jednak mruknął pod nosem i zmierzył w stronę wylotu bocznej uliczki, zostawiając po sobie obmywane deszczem zwłoki. Po przejściu kilku bio znalazł się w bardziej uczęszczanej alei, lecz nawet i tutaj, ze względu na silną ulewę, kręciło się niewiele osób. Wojownik kroczył dalej przed siebie, a fragmenty jego zbroi wydawały z siebie raz po raz ciche, metaliczne brzdęki, gdy poszczególne części pancerza uderzały o siebie nawzajem. W głowie mężczyzny zaczęły kłębić się myśli. Ta Cestre przysporzy mu później sporo kłopotów, lecz nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Jakie to miało znaczenie, kiedy on umierał? W jego głowie pojawił się obraz konającego Zakazianina. Czy Skakdi zasłużył na taki koniec? Niekoniecznie. Czy w chwili śmierci był świadom tego, co się właśnie działo? Być może. Jednak wykradnięcie odznaki z dawnej zbroi Xixexa, transportowanej z jednego skarbca do drugiego, było wystarczającym powodem, by mężczyzna w srebrnym pancerzu otrzymał rozkaz odzyskania zguby i zabicia złodzieja. Cestre była jedynie przypadkowym świadkiem, który nie mógł pozostać przy życiu. Wojownikowi zrobiło jej się szkoda, lecz szybko odrzucił od siebie te myśli. Nie miały one znaczenia dla kogoś, kto wkrótce miał wyzionąć ducha. Deszcz bębnił o zbroję zabójcy, spływając po niej nierównymi frędzlami. Nagle w powietrzu wokół mężczyzny zaczął unosić się drobny, świetlisty punkcik. Wojownik przystanął, wystawiając dłoń przed siebie, a wtedy punkcik na niej osiadł, przeistaczając się niewielki skrawek papieru. Oczy wyglądające spod maski wodziły po nim przez chwilę, po czym rozejrzały się dookoła. Po krótkiej chwili spoczęły na niskim, zgarbionym mężczyźnie w niebieskiej szacie, stojącym pod przeciekającym daszkiem na skraju ulicy i machającym ręką do zabójcy. Wojownik zbliżył się do niego, a jego stopy zachlupotały, wstępując w kałuże. - Twoje zasługi są nieocenione, Srebrny Mścicielu. - Zgarbiony jegomość pokiwał głową, jakby w transie. W widniejącej na jego twarzy masce wyrzeźbiony był niezmienny, szeroki i, biorąc pod uwagę całą sytuację, lekko zatrważający uśmiech. - Daruj sobie, Zyxxyz - odparł szorstko zabójca, po czym przyjrzał się rozmówcy. - I to ciało wcale ci nie pasuje. Skąd je wytrzasnąłeś? - Wezmę twoją opinię pod uwagę. Jak zlecenie? Srebrny Mściciel rozejrzał się dookoła, wodząc spojrzeniem po przemierzających raz na jakiś czas ulicę przechodniach, osłaniających głowy przed deszczem kapturami, skrawkami materiału czy po prostu własnymi rękoma i przeklinającymi ulewę. Żaden z nich nie mógł zobaczyć dwójki rozmawiających - daszek, pod którym rozmawiali, był skryty w wystarczającym cieniu, ponadto słupy padających kropli tworzyły między nimi a mieszkańcami Quentris dodatkową, szarawą zasłonę. W końcu, jakby dopiero teraz przypominając sobie o pytaniu, wojownik wyjął zdobytą odznakę i wręczył ją Zyxxyzowi, a ten schował ją bez słowa pod szatą. Srebrny Mściciel wyciągnął również swój miotacz błyskawic, podtykając go pod nos towarzysza. - Ten jest do niczego. Energia jest prawie bezużyteczna, nie wspominając już o jej ogromnym zużyciu. Nie wiem nawet, ile strzałów mi jeszcze zostaje, a ta broń nie raczy mnie o tym poinformować. - Czyż to nie okropne? - odrzekł Zyxxyz, jakby zupełnie nie pojął słów swojego towarzysza. - Tak, okropne. - Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mogę korzystać ze sprawdzonych metod - mruknął Mściciel. - Zależy nam na dyskrecji. W dzisiejszych czasach zbyt łatwo jest znaleźć zabójcę, analizując cięcia jego miecza. Błyskawica nie zostawia po sobie śladów tego, kto ją uwolnił. Nie nosi w sobie cech właściciela. Sfrustrowany, Srebrny Mściciel sięgnął po zaczepioną przy pasie fiolkę z zielonkawym płynem. Odchylił maskę do tyłu i upił łyk, po czym ponownie skrył twarz pod metalem. - Przez to ktoś może zginąć - odparł po chwili. - Ten, do kogo strzelasz? - Ktoś inny. - To niedobrze. - Powiedz Xixexowi, że żądam potrojenia zapłaty za ryzyka, jakie muszę podejmować. - Potrojenia? - Potrojenia. Jeśli tym razem mój przeciwnik byłby kimś więcej, niż tylko pijanym Skakdi, a broń by nie wystrzeliła, już dawno leżałbym martwy. Skoro już chcecie, żebym testował te nowe wynalazki, zamiast załatwiać sprawy po staremu, dopilnujcie, żebym był za to odpowiednio wynagradzany. Możesz przekazać swojemu panu, żeby sobie ze mną nie igrał… - Rozumiem. Po tych słowach Zyxxyz ukłonił się i wstąpił w deszcz, znikając zaraz potem Srebrnemu Mścicielowi z oczu. Wojownik pozostał w miejscu, spoglądając na widniejącą przed nim ścianę wody, wdychając przez otwory w masce wilgotne powietrze i jednocześnie wsłuchując się w nieprzerywany rytm uderzających o ziemię pojedynczych kropel, spadających spomiędzy szczelin w przeciekającym dachu. Wreszcie postanowił również się ruszyć i wyłonił się z kryjówki, znikając po chwili za rogiem w kolejnej ulicy. Ulewa zaczęła pomału słabnąć, aż w końcu całkowicie przestało padać. Ze swych domostw i przydrożnych lokali zaczęli wyłaniać się mieszkańcy, zbiry i opryszki. Powietrze wokół Srebrnego Mściciela wypełniła gama zupełnie nowych dźwięków, wydobywających się z ust otaczających go istot. Dźwiękowe receptory mężczyzny zaczęły wyłapywać strzępki rozmów, docierające do niego ze wszystkich stron. „''Porwał i zamordował kilka kobiet, ale ponoć jakieś dwie łowczyni nagród znalazły jego kryjówkę i go wykończyły, bo już się o nim nie mówi…''” „''...stracił rękę i nawet nie chce protezy, bo twierdzi, że ich nie lubi, wyobrażasz to sobie? Jak dla mnie ma trochę nierówno pod sufitem…''” „''…za dwa tygodnie wyjeżdżam do kurortu Ga-Kini. Muszę odpocząć od tego miejsca. W kurorcie…''” *** - …kurorcie? Kobiecy głos musnął ucho Srebrnego Mściciela. Opierając się na jego ramieniu, Nakano spojrzała na mężczyznę, przebijając wzrokiem ciemność sypialni. - Naprawdę coś takiego powiedziałem? - Powiedziałeś. - Nakano uśmiechnęła się. Nakano, ulubiona Cestre Srebrnego Mściciela. Może nawet ktoś więcej. Przypominała mu Nane, kiedy ta jeszcze żyła. Miały nawet trochę podobne imiona. Nakano, Nane. Mógłby z tym żyć. - Teraz? - Teraz. Co to był za sen? - Nieważne. - Mężczyzna starał się wyminąć to pytanie. Nakano dotknęła smukłą dłonią jego piersi. - Naprawdę jesteś zmęczony. Mściciel sięgnął po stojącą na stoliku obok łóżka butelkę z alkoholem, lecz ta okazała się pusta. Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. - Nakano. - Hm? - Co jeśli umrę? Niedługo? - Co takiego? - Kobieta zaśmiała się perliście. - Nie mów głupstw. Srebrny Mściciel również spróbował zmusić się choćby do uśmiechu. *** - Jak sytuacja, doktorze? Matoranin imieniem Lahka w czarnej zbroi z prześwitującą zieloną tkanką biologiczną odsunął się od stołu, na którym leżał Srebrny Mściciel. Wyraz jego twarzy, przywdziewającej czarną Kanohi Akaku, nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. - Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedział - odrzekł medyk. - Sam fakt, że tu dotarłeś, graniczy z cudem. - Aż tak źle? - W rzeczy samej. Zaraza wdarła się mocno w twoją organiczną Protodermis. Nie minie wiele czasu, a zaatakuje najważniejsze organy, płuca i serce, a te wkrótce przegniją i obumrą. - Matoranin podrapał się w tył głowy. - Ostatnio odkryłem, że nawet dla najbardziej uzdolnionych zabójców, beznadzieja nadal pozostaje beznadzieją. Srebrny Mściciel podniósł się i usiadł na krawędzi stołu, opierając dłonie na kolanach. Parszywe Zyglaki, niech Khriodermis je pochłonie. Dlaczego wtedy, dwadzieścia pięć lat temu, gdy podróżowali po łańcuchach Zachodnich Wysp, zabiły od razu Nane i resztę jego towarzyszy, a on jako jedyny przeżył i musiał nosić w sobie tę przeklętą zarazę? - Ile czasu mi zostało? - zapytał. Chłodne światło zawieszone pod sufitem ciasnego pomieszczenia rzucało słaby blask na jego nagi tors, upstrzony bliznami i pokryty w wielu miejscach ciemniejącymi plamami. - Pół roku? - Obawiam się, że mniej - odparł Lahka. - Mogę wzmocnić nieco antidotum, żeby opóźnić postępowanie trucizny, ale i tak na niewiele się to zda. - Przyjrzał się zabójcy. - Masz pieniądze, prawda? Jesteś jednym z najlepszych ludzi Xixexa… Dlaczego nie wydasz ich na coś, co sprawia ci przyjemność? Żeby umilić sobie ostatnie dni? Mściciel milczał przez chwilę. - Dziękuję za sugestię. Matoranin podszedł do niego i usiadł na stole, po prawej stronie wojownika. - Wiem, jak to może zabrzmieć - odezwał się - ale twoje dni są policzone. Jeśli masz jakieś poczucia winy, coś, czego żałujesz… Myślę, że najwyższa pora, by zrobić sobie rachunek sumienia. Wiesz, naprawić błędy, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Zabójca tkwił w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w miarowe brzęczenie wadliwej lampy. *** Stzza siedział zgarbiony i wpatrywał się w zawartość stojącej przed nim na blacie szklanki, spoglądając na odbijającą się w lekko falującej powierzchni płynu jego ciemnozieloną twarz Vortixx. Żółte Kamienie świetlne jarzyły się słabawym blaskiem, oświetlając wnętrze baru. Oprócz Xianina i krzątającego się za ladą Matorańskiego barmana, w lokalu nie było nikogo. Mniej niż pół roku, przeszło mężczyźnie przez myśl. Mało czasu, by znaleźć sposób na odkupienie wszystkich win, które dręczyły go, dokąd tylko zaczął pracować dla Xixexa. Nie zostało mu nic innego, jak sączenie gorzkiego płynu, który choć trochę koił jego ból. Lahka miał rację. Stzza powinien spędzić ostatnie dni robiąc to, co sprawiało mu przyjemność. Oczywiście upijanie się nie było przyjemne, lecz na pewno mniej bolesne niż życie bez niego. Vortixx uśmiechnął się gorzko półgębkiem, upijając z tą myślą kolejny łyk ze szklanki. Dłoń barmana opadła przed nim na ladę z plaskiem. - Zbieraj się, Stzza - warknął Matoranin. - Lokal zamknięty. Mężczyzna w srebrnym płaszczu uniósł jedynie brew. - Myślałem, że masz otwarte jeszcze przez godzinę - odparł. - Zwijam interes. Opuszczam w końcu tę przeklętą wyspę i mam nadzieję już nigdy więcej tu nie wrócić. - Barman zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na Vortixx. - Jeśli nie wyjdziesz, zamknę cię tu na zawsze. Stzza westchnął ciężko w odpowiedzi. Po chwili siedział już na ławce na zewnątrz lokalu, otoczony chłodem nocy. Do wąskiej, ślepej uliczki, przy której mieścił się bar, wpadał pojedynczy pas światła księżyca, rzucając skromny blask na mężczyznę i odbijając się w jego srebrzystym płaszczu. Vortixx siedział ze spuszczoną głową, trzymając w dłoniach szklankę z niedopitym trunkiem. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciało mu się pić, choć po to właśnie tu przyszedł. To był dla niego ciężki dzień. Przytłumione odgłosy nocnego życia, docierające z głównych ulic miasta do ślepego zaułka, były jak kojący balsam dla jego uszu. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok znad szklanki, rozglądając się na boki. Na pokryty pleśnią drewniany szyld baru. Na plamę Khriodermis pulsującą gdzieś w rogu. Potem na drobną dziewczynę siedzącą na samym krańcu zaułka. Przyjrzał się jej. Była Vortixx, tak jak on, i przywdziewała na sobie bogato zdobioną, choć teraz lekko ubrudzoną, ciemnoczerwoną szatę. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Jej ubranie przypominało strój konstabla z Xii, co jednak osoba na takim stanowisku miałaby robić w obskurnej, brudnej uliczce Quentris? Xianka siedziała w cieniu, trzymając kolana złączone i opierając na nich zziębnięte dłonie. Jej zielone oczy wbite były w ziemię, lecz po pewnym czasie podniosły się, spoglądając na Stzzę. Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok, patrząc ponownie w szklankę. Po chwili znów zerknął w stronę nieznajomej. Wciąż się w niego wpatrywała. - Chcesz? - odezwał się, wskazując głową na napój. Dziewczyna zlękła się i zaprzeczyła. - N-Nie, dziękuję… Stzza potaknął powoli. Młoda Vortixx wsunęła się bardziej w róg, jakby chciała całkiem skryć się w cieniu. Mężczyzna ponownie na nią popatrzył. - Wiem, że wyglądam strasznie, ale w środku taki nie jestem. - Zmusił się do półuśmiechu. - Nazywam się Stzza. Xianka wahała się przez moment, po czym niepewnie odrzekła: - G… Galia… - Galia, hm? - zamyślił się mężczyzna, kiwając wolno głową. - Nie jesteś tutejsza? Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, wbijając wzrok w kolana i jeszcze bardziej skuliła się w cieniu. Stzza mruknął cicho. - Rozumiem. Nie mój interes. Pociągnął kolejny łyk ze szklanki i odetchnął. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuł sympatię do tej dziewczyny - jak do każdego innego Xianina, którego spotykał na Quentris - zwłaszcza, że większość mieszkających tu Vortixx była niewolnicami lub pracowała jako tancerki, a ta tutaj nie wyglądała na żadną z nich. Skoro już jednak o jej wyglądzie mowa, wydawał się podejrzany. Dlaczego miała na sobie tak drogi strój? Może faktycznie była niewolnicą kogoś o nietypowych zachciankach, lecz w takim razie czemu znajdowała się w tym zaułku? Uciekła? Albo zgubiła drogę? Mężczyzna dopił do końca zawartość szklanki i odstawił ją na ławkę, po czym podniósł się, czując pod srebrnym płaszczem ciężar miecza. Zerknął w kierunku Xianki. - Więc, uch, do zobaczenia, Galio - rzucił na odchodne. - To nie jest najbezpieczniejsza dzielnica, więc uważaj na siebie. - D-Dobrze… Mężczyzna opuścił zaułek i zaczął iść powolnym krokiem pustą ulicą w stronę swojego mieszkania. Mijając rozpadające się domostwa Quentris, poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w płucach i sięgnął za pas po fiolkę z antidotum, upijając nieco zielonego płynu. Wiedział, że nie mogło mu już to pomóc, lecz przynajmniej na krótką chwilę pozwalało zapomnieć o bólu. Nagle na drugim końcu ulicy pojawił się inny mężczyzna, zmierzając w kierunku Stzzy. Skakdi o kwadratowych ramionach minął Vortixx, zahaczając go barkiem. Xianin obrócił się za nim. - Lokal zamknięty, Kar - rzucił do Zakazianina. - Bokastaa zwinął interes. Oprych burknął coś pod nosem, lecz nie zatrzymał się. Stzza wyczuł unoszącą się za nim silną woń alkoholu. Mruknął, widząc, jak Skakdi znika za rogiem, wkraczając w zaułek. Przypomniał sobie o kulącej się tam dziewczynie. W tej chwili nie mógł już jednak nic zrobić, więc odwrócił się jedynie i zmierzył ponownie w swoim kierunku. Kar był już mocno podpity, więc może nie dostrzeże chowającej się w cieniu Xianki. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeśli zobaczy, że bar jest zamknięty, być może będzie chciał wyżyć się na najbliższej rzeczy… lub osobie. Stzzie zrobiło się żal tamtej Vortixx, lecz często miewał to uczucie i za każdym razem znikało ono po krótkiej chwili. Teraz jednak wciąż uporczywie się go trzymało i nie chciało puścić, nawet gdy znalazł się już na drugim końcu ulicy. Zatrzymał się, tocząc walkę z własnymi myślami. - Niech to Khriodermis pochłonie - zaklął pod nosem i zawrócił. *** Galia podniosła głowę. W zaułku pojawiła się nowa postać, silnie zbudowany Zakazianin w czarnym pancerzu, o kwadratowych barkach i paskudnej, śliniącej się gębie. Skręcając w ślepą uliczkę, nie zauważył dziewczyny, ku jej uldze, i nawet nie zmierzył w jej stronę. Miast tego zatrzymał się przed wejściem prowadzącym do baru, z którego wcześniej wyszedł Vortixx w srebrnym płaszczu. Dziewczyna skuliła się w rogu zaułka, gdy Zakazianin zaczął uderzać pięściami o drzwi, odkrywszy, że są zamknięte. - Otwieraj, Bokastaa! - warknął. - Otwieraj, ty przeklęty draniu! Otwieraj! Ryknął wściekle, nie mogąc dostać się do środka. Przez moment stał w miejscu, dysząc ciężko i chwiejąc się na nogach, podczas gdy Galia trwała w bezruchu, otoczona cieniami, modląc się do bogów, by Skakdi nie zwrócił swojej obrzydliwej twarzy w jej stronę. Niestety, wszystko wskazywało na to, że jej modły nie zostały wysłuchane. Zakazianin popatrzył w kierunku Vortixx, a wtedy jego zamglone, czerwone ślepia jakby się ożywiły, błyskając. - Hej, ty! - Pokazał palcem na dziewczynę i omal nie stracił przy tym równowagi. - Podejdź tu. Xianka nie zareagowała, nadal tkwiąc w rogu zaułka i nie wykonując nawet najmniejszego ruchu. - Hej! Ty! - wołał dalej oprych. - Myślisz, że cię nie widzę? Chodź tu! - Z-Zostaw mnie! Skakdi roześmiał się, zaczynając iść powolnym, chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku dziewczyny. Galia zadygotała i przywarła bardziej do ściany, lecz poza tym nie mogła nic zrobić. Na jej jedynej drodze ucieczki stał zbliżający się ku niej masywny Zakazianin, świdrujący ją spojrzeniem krwistych ślepi i roztaczający wokół siebie silną, nieprzyjemną woń alkoholu. - Za kogo się masz, że mówisz mi, co mam robić, ha…? - W końcu zbir zatrzymał się przed Galią, górując nad nią o ponad pół bio. Xianka skuliła się, zasłaniając twarz rękoma i czując, jak jej zmarznięte dłonie zaczynają coraz mocniej drżeć. - Jestem elitarnym członkiem gwardii lorda Xixexa… I będziesz robić, co ci każę! Jego zakończona metalowymi pazurami dłoń pomknęła w kierunku dziewczyny, ta jednak uchyliła się przed nią i puściła biegiem do przodu, omijając łotra i zmierzając ku wylotowi z zaułka. Nim zdążyła przebiec choćby kilka kroków, masywne ręka Zakazianina zdzieliła ją w bok twarzy, posyłając na ziemię. Galia uderzyła boleśnie o przemoknięty bruk, a jej długa, bordowa szata przykryła kostki dookoła niej, wijąc się w poskręcanych fałdach. Dziewczyna charknęła i spróbowała podnieść się na łokciu, lecz wtedy Skakdi obszedł ją i zatrzymał się przed twarzą Xianki. - Spokojnie, złotko. Nie będzie bolało. - Wyszczerzył się. - Za bardzo. Galia załkała, czując, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu. Za pasem miała schowany niewielki miotacz, jeśli tylko uda jej się po niego sięgnąć… Mężczyzna chwycił ją jedną ręką za szatę okrywającą jej ramię i podniósł dziewczynę do góry, drugą dłonią ściskając jej policzki. Galia złapała za trzymającą ją rękę, lecz jej mięśnie były zbyt wiotkie, a ona sama zbyt przerażona, by dać radę się uwolnić. Mogła tylko z coraz mocniej bijącym sercem wpatrywać się w czerwone oczy Zakazianina. Pierwsze łzy skapnęły na ziemię. - Wiesz, nie jesteś w moim typie, ale zawsze to jakaś rozrywka… - Z ust Skakdi popłynęła strużka śliny, podczas gdy zbir puścił twarz Galii i sięgnął za pazuchę po niewielki nóż. - Innymi słowy… Urwał, gdy nagle usypiająca strzałka wbiła się w jego plecy. Skakdi uwolnił dziewczynę w uścisku, a ta upadła z jękiem na ziemię. Za plecami oprycha dostrzegła postać Vortixx w srebrnym płaszczu, z którym wcześniej rozmawiała. - Innymi słowy… - Xianin przybliżył swoją twarz do Zakazianina. - …nie spodziewałeś się, że ktoś zajdzie cię od tyłu? Źrenice Skakdi rozszerzyły się w mieszance zaskoczenia i przestrachu. - Co ty… W tym samym momencie Galia sięgnęła po swój miotacz i oddała na oślep strzał. Energetyczna wiązka trafiła w czoło zbira, wypalając w nim dziurę, z której zaczęły tryskać strumienie gęstej krwi. Zakazianin rozdziawił usta i runął martwy na ziemię, tuż przed dziewczyną. Vortixx krzyknęła, przerażona, i wyrzuciła broń, jednocześnie odsuwając się do tyłu, gdy szczeliny w brukowej kostce wokół niej zaczęła wypełniać karmazynowa Protodermis zabitego oprycha. Jego ciało dygotało jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym całkowicie obumarło. Vortixx w płaszczu pokręcił głową z niezadowoleniem. - Wbiłem w niego strzałkę, po paru sekundach by zasnął. Nie musiałaś go zabijać - westchnął z dezaprobatą. - Teraz będziesz miała przez to kłopoty… Galia oddychała głęboko, drżąc i spoglądając na leżącego przed nią na ziemi trupa. Jego krew zaczynała powoli się mieszać z plamami żółtej mazi, która wyległa na ulicę. Wreszcie, dygoczącym ruchem głowy, dziewczyna przeniosła zlękniony wzrok na Xianina. Przyglądał jej się uważnie. - W coś ty się wpakowała… - powiedział - panienko? Rozdział 5 Kilof uderzył z brzdękiem o kamień. Cała twarz Sheda pokryta była strużkami potu, jego zbroję pokrywała warstwa brudu, a mięśnie paliły bólem, tym samym, który pulsował na jego plecach w miejscach krwistoczerwonych pręg, będących śladami po smagnięciach biczem. Mimo to, Matoranin nie przestawał pracować. Po tylu dniach, czy może nawet miesiącach - przebywając cały czas pod ziemią nie odczuwał upływu dni tak dobrze jak na powierzchni - odkąd trafił do tej kopalni, przywykł już do zmęczenia, lęku czy bólu. Teraz liczyło się tylko uderzanie kilofem o skałę. Łup. Łup. Obok niego pracowały w pocie czoła dziesiątki innych niewolników - Matoran, męskich Vortixx, Steltian, Skakdi czy Południowców. Kopalnia sięgała już kilkadziesiąt, możliwe, że nawet kilkaset bio w głąb ziemi, lecz nadal musieli kopać. Skały pod Quentris nie były bogate w minerały czy inne surowce, na dobrą sprawę nie znajdowało się tu nic, lordowi Xixexowi nie zależało jednak na złożach. Shed i pozostali niewolnicy mieli inny cel - znaleźć źródło mocy. Taki rozkaz otrzymał Ta-Matoranin i zapewne wszyscy inni nieszczęśnicy, którzy dzielili teraz jego los - odszukać źródło, tajemniczą, srebrzystą substancję, która przed laty przemieniła ciało władcy Quentris i napełniła je mocą. Lord Skakdi już od dziesiątek lat próbował ponownie je znaleźć, skupując coraz to kolejnych niewolników do pracy w kopalni. Cały czas przybywali nowi, na miejsce tych, którzy zostali pogrzebani pod skałami czy byli zbyt wycieńczeni i po prostu umarli. Shed na szczęście miał jeszcze siły i dalej przeczesywał zapadnięte jaskinie. Łup. Łup. Nieustannie próbował nawiązać telepatyczny kontakt z Toa Hsergiem. Mentalna więź, którą zawarli przed laty była teraz jedyną nadzieją na wydostanie się z tego miejsca. Jednak odkąd tylko trafił do kopalni, nie, jeszcze wcześniej, gdy został przywieziony na Quentris przez Zakaziańskiego pirata, coś blokowało wszystkie wiadomości, które wysyłał, jak gdyby ktoś umieścił jego umysł w szczelnej klatce. Shed przeklinał się w myślach, że dał się tak łatwo złapać. Czy mógł jednak tego uniknąć? Nie mógł samemu stawić czoła całej pirackiej załodze, był tylko małym Matoraninem uzbrojonym w sztylet. Wychodził już z wielu opresji podczas swych licznych podróży i wypraw, tym razem jednak sytuacja wydawała się naprawdę beznadziejna. Shed zaczynał powoli godzić się ze swym losem. Nie zostało mu nic innego, jak tylko kopać głębiej i głębiej, dopóki nie opuszczą go wszystkie siły. Nagle gdzieś z boku rozległ się podniecony krzyk innego Matorańskiego niewolnika: - Znalazłem! Znalazłem to! - Jego umorusana ziemią twarz zwróciła się w kierunku pilnującego więźniów strażnika. - Znalazłem źródło! Uzbrojony w spoczywające za pasem bicz i ostry miecz Skakdi podszedł do Matoranina, świecąc trzymaną w dłoni lampą z Kamieniem Świetlnym. Niewolnik uderzył kilofem o kamień, a wtedy w skale pojawił się niewielki otwór. Zamiast srebrnej substancji wypłynęła z niego jednak tylko żółta struga Khriodermis. Matoranin pobladł, na twarz strażnika wstąpił zaś gniew. - Ty parszywy głupcze! - warknął Zakazianin. - Co to ma znaczyć, ha? Robisz sobie ze mnie żarty?! - Sięgnął po bicz i zaczął smagać niewolnika po plecach, w akompaniamencie donośnych trzasków i krzyku wijącego się z bólu Matoranina. Shed odwrócił od tego wzrok i powrócił do kopania, nie chcąc również oberwać za przerywanie pracy. Zaczął ponownie uderzać kilofem o skałę przed sobą. Łup. Łup. *** - Siedemset ton monet, pozłacanych rzeźb, broni i ozdób - powiedziała Galia. - Wszystko o łącznej wartości około pięciuset milionów widgetów. Dziewczyna pochylała się nad stołem, na którym rozłożone były nakreślone przez samą Xiankę lub którychś z jej współpracowników plany dzielnicy Quentris, gdzie znajdował się wschodni skarbiec lorda Xixexa. Oprócz Vortixx, wokół stołu zebrała się pokaźna grupa; Hserg naliczył ich około piętnastu, w tym chudego mężczyznę o wyłupiastych oczach, zwanego Vadymem, umięśnionego, wielkiego wojownika, z którym Galia dyskutowała wcześniej o wcieleniu Toa Ognia w ich szeregi zaraz po jego przyprowadzeniu do kryjówki, a także nieprzyjemnie wyglądającego ochraniarza, który tamtego dnia skonfiskował Hsergowi miecz. Oprócz nich mężczyzna w Arthron miał wokół siebie dwójkę uzbrojonych po zęby Matoran w czarnych pancerzach, pokrytego bliznami Skakdi, wojownika o gadzim łbie i wielu, wielu innych. Toa zastanawiał się, czy ich przeszłość jest równie tajemnicza co Galii, która wciąż go intrygowała. - Pięćset milionów… - zagwizdał Vadym. - Pomyślcie tylko, co moglibyśmy zrobić z tyloma pieniędzmi… - Pomyśl, co Xixex mógłby z nimi zrobić - odparła Galia, a jej oczy zabłyszczały. - I czego nie zrobi, kiedy cały skarbiec wyleci w powietrze. Hserg zamrugał. Zajmując miejsce po przeciwnej stronie stołu, co Xianka, pochylił się bardziej nad blatem, by móc lepiej przyjrzeć się dziewczynie. - Chcesz go wysadzić? Vortixx potaknęła i wskazała dłonią na plany. Budynek, który mieli zaatakować, mieszczący się przy jednej z głównych ulic wschodniej części miasta i wciśnięty między kamienice, zbudowany został na planie koła i otoczony był czterema zaznaczonymi na mapie zakreślonymi okręgami. - Skarbiec strzeżony jest w czterech miejscach: trzy wieże strażnicze umieszczone na nim i jedno stanowisko w kamienicy naprzeciw. - Galia pokazała palcem poszczególne punkty. - To ostatnie wygląda jak zwykły dom, lecz w rzeczywistości to zmyłka, tak naprawdę oprócz strażników nikt w nim nie stacjonuje. Do skarbca można dostać się albo od strony głównej ulicy, albo bocznymi dróżkami, od tyłu, wszystkie są jednak obserwowane. - Zajrzała w oczy wojownikowi. - Wszystkie, z wyjątkiem jednej. Jej dłoń zwróciła się ku krótkiemu, zaznaczonemu na czerwono fragmentowi wąskiej ulicy biegnącej za skarbcem. - Ten skrawek nie jest widoczny z którejkolwiek wieży ani z kamienicy - wyjaśniła. - Sprawdza go tylko raz na jakiś czas grupa ludzi Xixexa, patrolująca teren wokół skarbca na Mokarrach. Hserg zmarszczył brwi. - Mokarrach? - Czworonożne, całkiem spore i nieprzyjemne Rahi - odparł umięśniony towarzysz Galii. Toa Ognia pokiwał głową. Zastanawiało go, czy jakiekolwiek stworzenie na tej wyspie uniknęłoby określania go jako nieprzyjemnego. Zdawać się mogło, że Quentris było zbieraniną nie tylko najgorszych osób we Wszechświecie Matoran, lecz również i najgorszych Rahi - najpierw Khriodermis, teraz Mokarry… Hserg nie był pewien, czy żółtą maź można było uznać za Rahi, lecz z pewnością było to jakieś stworzenie. Galia nachyliła się nad mapą, wskazując na czerwony skrawek ulicy. Z planów wynikało, że jest nie dłuższy niż cztery bio. - W tym miejscu mamy ukryte wejście - powiedziała. - Już kilka razy z niego korzystaliśmy, przy okazji wykradania pieniędzy ze skarbca. Teraz też tędy wejdziemy. - Skoro możecie tak łatwo się tam dostać i zostawić bomby - odezwał się Hserg - do czego jestem potrzebny wam ja? Kilku z zebranych spojrzało się na niego, jakby powiedział właśnie coś bardzo głupiego, dziewczyna jednak od razu mu wyjaśniła: - Cały skarbiec i teren na jakieś pięć bio dookoła niego jest otoczony polem elektromagnetycznym. Nie wiemy, gdzie jest generator, nie znaleźliśmy go jeszcze. Ale to oznacza żadnych zdalnych detonatorów, żadnych miotaczy energii, żadnej elektroniki. - Wyliczyła na palcach. - Będziemy musieli podłożyć tradycyjne ładunki wybuchowe i potrzebny nam jest ktoś, żeby podpalić lont. Nie możemy zrobić tego na miejscu, chyba, że chcemy wylecieć w powietrze. Nikt z nas nie jest jednak raczej na tyle szalony, by wysadzać się w imię większego dobra. Dlatego potrzebny jesteś nam ty. Toa Ognia. - Zajrzała Hsergowi w oczy. - Jak daleki zasięg ma twoja moc? - To znaczy? - Mężczyzna nie do końca zrozumiał pytanie. - Czy możesz, na przykład, wywołać pożar w jakimś miejscu, fizycznie się w nim nie znajdując? Hserg zamyślił się na moment. - Nigdy nie próbowałem z większymi odległościami - odrzekł po chwili. - Trudno mi stwierdzić, jaki to zasięg. Na pewno jest mi łatwiej, jeśli mam to miejsce w polu widzenia. Galia pokręciła głową, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie niezadowolenia. - To odpada. Z zewnątrz nie można zobaczyć, co znajduje się w skarbcu. Vadym prychnął. - Wiedziałem, że nasz płomyczek na nic się nie przyda - powiedział, uśmiechając się szyderczo i nachylił się nad Hsergiem, opierając dłonie o blat stołu. Wojownik w Arthron zmrużył oczy. - Uspokój się, chuderlaku, nie powiedziałem, że nie mam już żadnych pomysłów - odparł i zwrócił się do Galii. - Do głowy przyszło mi coś innego. Oczy Xianki zabłyszczały, zaintrygowane. - Co masz na myśli? - Być może będę mógł wystrzelić jakieś płomienie albo iskry, które dotrą do środka skarbca i podpalą lont - wyjaśnił mężczyzna. Vortixx przejechała palcem po podbródku, zamyślając się. - Cóż, jesteś dobry w strzelaniu ogniem - skwitowała. - Przynajmniej wtedy w tamtym zaułku byłeś. - Myślałem nad zdalnie kierowaną iskrą - powiedział Hserg. - Mógłbym ją nakierować tak, żeby dostała się do skarbca. To wymaga jednak sporo skupienia, będę potrzebował jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca, najlepiej niedaleko… Nie wiem, czy uda mi się ją wytworzyć w środku, dlatego lepiej by było, gdyby skarbiec miał jakieś… szczeliny albo otwory, którymi mogłaby wlecieć i zdetonować ładunki, kiedy te będą już na miejscu. - To żaden problem. Skarbiec ma kilka wąskich otworów w pobliżu sklepienia. - Dziewczyna wskazała palcem kilka punktów na planie budynku. - Przed akcją pokażę ci miejsce w pobliżu skarbca, w którym będziesz mógł się schować i stamtąd pokierować iskrami… Ładunków będzie sporo. Kiedy już wyjdziemy ze środka, Tumul i ja damy ci znać, żebyś zaczynał. - Wskazała głową na umięśnionego giganta. Mężczyzna o masywnych barkach podrapał się w potylicę. - Mogę unieść spore ciężary - odezwał się - ale aż tylu ładunków raczej nie dam rady przenieść na raz. Mam dość mięśni, ale nie kończyn. Będziemy musieli cofnąć się parę razy. To może być problem, zwłaszcza z tymi ciągłymi patrolami. Przyda się coś, co odciągnie uwagę. Usta Galii wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, jakby dziewczyna przez całe spotkanie czekała, aż ktoś o tym wspomni. - Wzięłam to pod uwagę. Vadym - tu spojrzała na chudzielca - weźmiesz kilku ludzi i zaatakujecie patrol na Mokarrach. To powinno zająć strażników na dość długo, byśmy zdążyli podłożyć bomby i się oddalić. - To może nie wystarczyć - zauważył któryś z zebranych. - Co ze strażnikami w wieżach i kamienicy? Raczej nie włączą się do pomocy jednemu zaatakowanemu oddziałowi, za to mogą wysłać kogoś do pilnowania wejść. Galia wydęła usta i skrzyżowała ramiona. Jej zielone oczy zaczęły błądzić gdzieś w oddali. Hserg przyjrzał się jej, próbując odgadnąć myśli dziewczyny. Nie wzięła wcześniej tej okoliczności pod uwagę, lecz teraz szybko starała się znaleźć rozwiązanie tego problemu. Toa również próbował je wymyślić. Skupił wzrok na zaznaczonym naprzeciwko skarbca budynku, w którym mieli stacjonować strażnicy. W jego głowie zrodził się pewien pomysł. - Mówiłaś, że w tym domu nie ma nikogo oprócz ludzi Xixexa pilnujących skarbca? - zwrócił się do Vortixx, pokazując palcem na mapę. Dziewczyna przytaknęła. - Tak… Masz jakiś pomysł? - Myślałem, że być może uda mi się wznieć tam niewielki… pożar, dla większego odwrócenia uwagi - zaproponował. - Oszalałeś?! - obruszył się Vadym. - Jeśli ogień rozprzestrzeni się na inne budynki… - Nie, nie, to dobrze… - Galia uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem. - Im większe zamieszanie, tym lepiej dla nas. Podoba mi się ten pomysł. Hserg odwzajemnił uśmiech. Cieszył się, że nie był w tej grupie tym, który wykonuje tylko i wyłącznie polecenia innych, lecz sam wniósł też coś do tego planu. Być może w końcu Vadym i mu podobni przestaną patrzeć na Toa Ognia z pogardą i zaakceptują go jako członka drużyny, przynajmniej do momentu, aż Xixex wpadnie w sidła pułapki… a Shed zostanie uwolniony. Galia i jej ludzie wciąż mieli jeszcze mnóstwo pracy przed ostatecznym rozliczeniem z lordem Skakdi, Hserg miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu jego przyjacielowi nie stanie się nic zbyt poważnego… albo że chociaż nadal pozostanie przy życiu. O siebie zresztą martwił się tak samo. Vortixx oparła się plecami o swój fotel, z wyrazem satysfakcji malującym się na jej twarzy. - W takim razie, wszystko ustalone. - Powiodła spojrzeniem po zebranych. - Vadym, zbierasz nie więcej niż szóstkę ludzi i razem atakujecie strażników na Mokarrach, jak najdalej od naszego wejścia. Tumul i ja wdzieramy się do skarbca i podkładamy dynamit. Hserg, rozpalasz ogień i czekasz, aż damy znać, byś zdetonował ładunki. Pod wieczór omówię jeszcze z każdym z was osobne szczegóły. Tylko nie dajcie się złapać kafarom Xixexa. - Wyszczerzyła się. - Idźcie się przygotować. Zaczynamy jutro z samego rana. Mężczyźni skinęli głowami i odeszli od stołu. Galia również podniosła się i oddaliła, by, zgodnie z tradycją, zająć się polerowaniem sztyletów. Hserg zbliżył się do niej. Na twarz Xianki wstąpił uśmiech, gdy dziewczyna podniosła głowę znad noży. - Niezły pomysł z tym pożarem. - Widzisz? - Toa rozpostarł ramiona. - A nie chciałaś mi zaufać… Galia wzruszyła ramionami. - Po prostu jestem ostrożna przy dobieraniu sojuszników - skwitowała i wróciła do czyszczenia broni. - Tak, ma to jakiś sens… - przyznał Hserg i oparł dłonie na biodrach. - Co teraz? Masz dla mnie jakieś kolejne zadanie? Znów mamy odzyskać jakiś skradziony skarb, czy coś w tym rodzaju? - Nie. Co prawda jest na Quentris kilku gości, którzy wiszą mi całkiem sporo pieniędzy, albo tacy, którym powiedziałam trochę za dużo po pijanemu… - odparła dziewczyna. - Ale czas na to będzie później. Teraz wracaj do siebie i przygotuj się na jutro. Wojownik zmarkotniał. - Mam wracać do Saama? Myślałem, że skoro ufamy sobie na tyle, może znajdziesz mi jakieś lepsze miejsce do spania… Albo, może, mógłbym spędzić dzisiejszą noc u ciebie? Wszędzie, byle tylko nie wracać znów do tego oślizgłego ślimaka… Galia roześmiała się, a odbicie w lśniącej powierzchni sztyletu idealnie odwzorowało ruch jej ust. - Zapomnij. Wracasz do Saama. Rozdział 6 Następnego dnia o świcie, gdy miasto Quentris zaczęło wyłaniać się z nocnego mroku, na ulice wychynęły dwie zakapturzone postacie. Toa Ognia rozglądał się ostrożnie na boki spod kaptura swojego płaszcza, kiedy razem z Galią szli na miejsce spotkania z pozostałymi buntownikami w pobliżu skarbca Xixexa. Po wydostaniu się z labiryntu bocznych slumsowych uliczek, otaczających noclegownię, znaleźli się na bardziej uczęszczanej drodze i mieli takimi poruszać się aż do momentu dotarcia do celu - dlatego też zarówno Hserg, jak i jego towarzyszka, uważnie wypatrywali wśród mijanych przechodniów podejrzanych osób, mogących być sługami lorda Skakdi, jednocześnie pilnując, by nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi. Mimo, iż było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, ulice Quentris zdążyli już wypełnić mieszkańcy. Najwyraźniej wyspa była domem wystarczająco wielu różniących się od siebie istot, by tętnić życiem zarówno w nocy, o wczesnym poranku, jak i później, w ciągu dnia. I tak teraz, gdy Toa i Xianka szli pod rzędami sznurów i lin sczepiających ze sobą koślawe konstrukcje, mijali lokale, w których królował hazard, bary i karczmy, z których dochodziły odgłosy hucznych popijaw, oraz domy uciech, pod którymi siedziały zapłakane niewolnice z podbitymi oczyma. Obok dziewcząt, pod budynkami przesiadywali żebracy, wyciągając swoje wychudzone ręce lub kikuty w stronę przechodniów. Najwięcej było jednak straganów. Straganów i stoisk, które gnieździły się między wejściami do innych budowli, kusząc snujących się jednym, przypominającym nurt rzeki tłumem mieszkańców różnorodnością oferowanych towarów. Liczni handlarze i kupcy, którzy nie mogli pokazywać się publicznie w miejscach, w których obowiązywało prawo, na Quentris mogli swobodnie sprzedawać wszystko - od kosztowności i broni, zagrabionych z napadniętych statków, przez ozdoby z kłów Visoraków i szczątek innych stworzeń, po egzotyczne potrawy z nielegalnie upolowanych lub poławianych Rahi bądź owoce roślin objętych ochroną. Wszystkiemu temu towarzyszyła banda złodziei i oszustów, którzy czaili się na sakiewki z widgetami mniej uważnych mieszkańców. Odziany w czerwień jegomość w masce ze skośnymi otworami na oczy zbliżył się do Hserga i Galii. Na szyi miał zawieszoną brązową miskę, z której wystawały nabite na ostre szpikulce usmażone krewetki ze Srebrnego Morza. - Świeże owoce morza dla pani i pana! - zaczął nawoływać. - Soczyste i chrupiące! Galia wyminęła go bez słowa, a Toa poszedł jej śladem. Mężczyzna jednak podążył za nimi, dalej zachwalając swoje potrawy. - Świeże owoce morza! Soczyste i… Urwał, kiedy Vortixx wbiła mu łokieć pod żebra. Sprzedawca charknął i zgiął się w pół, podczas gdy dziewczyna rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie i oddaliła się wraz z Hsergiem. Toa Ognia obejrzał się za siebie, spoglądając na mężczyznę zbierającego z ziemi swoje krewetki, które wypadły mu z miski po ciosie dziewczyny. Żaden z przechodniów nie zdawał się przejmować jego losem. Wojownik w Arthron popatrzył na towarzyszkę. Jej twarz skryta była głęboko w kapturze zwieńczonym futrzanym wykończeniem i miała niezmienny, kamienny wyraz. - Musiałaś go aż tak potraktować? Chciał nam tylko sprzedać jedzenie… - Nie chciałam, żeby za nami szedł - odrzekła dziewczyna. - Nigdy nie wiesz, który z przechodniów okaże się twoim wrogiem. Hserg pokiwał powoli głową, nie wiedząc, jak inaczej mógłby odpowiedzieć. Bycie poszukiwaną przez najbardziej wpływową osobę na całej wyspie z pewnością wymagało od Galii wielkiej ostrożności. On sam musiał być ostrożny, będąc teraz u jej boku. Kwaśno stwierdził, że sytuacja nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Z drugiej jednak strony - czego się spodziewał? Planował wyciągnąć Sheda z zamku samego lorda Quentris, oczywiście, że wymagało to od niego ostrożności. Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań, nie chcąc zbytnio odwrócić uwagi od otaczających go istot, by przypadkiem nie przegapić niczego podejrzanego. Po chwili skręcił za Xianką w dzielnicę Wschodniego Targu, gdzie znajdowało się jeszcze więcej stoisk i straganów. Szare światło dnia padało wąskim strumieniem zza snujących się po niebie ciemnych chmur na ulicę, poprzecinane pasami cienia rzucanego przez zawieszone między budynkami liny. Ostatecznie, na wyłożone brukową kostką i pokryte gdzieniegdzie Khriodermis dno kanionu krzywych zabudowań nie docierało go zbyt wiele. Hserg przywykł do ciasnoty ulic Artas Nui, lecz nie był przygotowany na coś takiego. Droga, którą teraz szli, była niewiele szersza od bocznych slumsowych alejek, którymi do tej pory się poruszał, a mimo to wylegały na nią tłumy równie liczne co w samej Stolicy. Toa przypomniał sobie, jak kroczył portową ulicą zaraz po przybyciu na wyspę i co chwila o jego barki ocierali się mijający go ludzie, podobnie jak teraz. Szum docierających zewsząd rozmów był na tyle głośny, że mężczyzna nie słyszał nawet własnych myśli. Barczysty Zakaziański oprych minął ich dwójkę, zahaczając ramieniem o Vortixx i omal jej nie przewracając. Skakdi zatoczył się do przodu i obrócił, spoglądając na zwróconą ku niemu dziewczynę, próbującą zachować równowagę. Dwóch jego towarzyszy stanęło przy nim, a twarz zbira wykrzywiła się w gniewnym grymasie. - Uważaj jak leziesz, ty… - warknął, lecz szybko umilkł, przyglądając się Xiance. - Ty… Ja cię znam… Hserg dostrzegł w oczach towarzyszki zlękniony błysk. Galia już miała obrócić się i odejść, lecz Skakdi złapał ją za ramię. Zerwał z jej głowy kaptur, odsłaniając lico Vortixx o czarnej skórze, ze srebrno-czerwonym splotem włosów i dwukolorową dolną wargą. Nie dało jej się pomylić z nikim innym. - Ty… Ty jesteś Galia! - Oczy Zakazianina zabłyszczały. Dziewczyna charknęła i przywaliła oprychowi wolną pięścią w twarz. Gdy zbir rozluźnił uścisk, wyszarpnęła mu się i rzuciła biegiem do ucieczki, szybko zaciągając kaptur na głowę i krzycząc do Hserga. Toa Ognia momentalnie puścił się za nią biegiem, podczas gdy oszołomiony Skakdi i jego towarzysze potrzebowali kilku sekund na reakcję. Wreszcie barczysty mężczyzna zapowietrzył się i wrzasnął, wskazując palcem za uciekinierami: - Zatrzymać ją! - Ruszył biegiem za Toa i Xianką, przeciskając się wraz z dwójką towarzyszy między kupcami. - W imieniu lorda Xixexa, zatrzymać ją! Galia pędziła przed siebie, mijając stragany i przeskakując nad wózkami z jedzeniem oraz skrzynie oblepione Khriodermis. Hserg biegł tuż za nią, przewracając za sobą elementy stoisk, by utorować drogę ścigającym ich zbirom - jeszcze bardziej, niż robił to tłum. Wreszcie Vortixx skręciła w boczną, skrytą w całkowitym cieniu uliczkę i wciągnęła do niej Hserga. Trójka Zakazian minęła zaułek i popędziła dalej, nie dostrzegłszy ich w kryjówce. Galia odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą i spojrzała wymownie na towarzysza. - Widzisz? Mówiłam - powiedziała i wychyliła ostrożnie głowę na ulicę, wypatrując zagrożenia. - Tutaj na każdym kroku może znaleźć się ktoś, kto będzie próbował nas dorwać. - Nie chcę rzucać oskarżeń - odezwał się Hserg, postukując jednym palcem wskazującym o drugi - ale wydaje mi się, że to głównie przez ciebie. - I masz cholerną rację - przyznała ponuro Xianka. - Na tej wyspie niełatwo jest być kobietą i do tego jeszcze próbować obalić tutejszą władzę. Odczekali parę minut, aż nurt przechodniów całkowicie się zmieni, po czym wyszli z zaułka. Skarbiec Xixexa znajdował się jeszcze kilka przecznic dalej, a po drodze Galia planowała zaprowadzić Hserga do miejsca, z którego Toa miał podpalić stanowisko strażników w kamienicy oraz wypuścić iskry do zdetonowania ładunków. Idąc dalej Wschodnim Targiem, wojownik w Arthron miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś ich śledzi. Oglądając się raz po raz za siebie, jego uwagę pośród tłumu zmieniających się co chwila przechodniów przykuła postać potężnie zbudowanego mężczyzny w płaszczu z kapturem. Hserg dostrzegał go za każdym razem, gdy rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia do tyłu, idącego kilka bio za Toa i Galią. Nie mógł uważniej przyjrzeć się zakapturzonej twarzy nieznajomego, gdyż zbyt długie wpatrywanie się w niego mogło zdradzić, iż wojownik jest świadom jego obecności, a sama sylwetka nie przywodziła Hsergowi na myśl żadnej konkretnej osoby, którą by znał. Toa Ognia nagle stał się bardziej spięty. Czy mógł być to któryś ze sługusów Xixexa? Tak jak powiedziała wcześniej Galia, nigdy nie wiadomo, który z przechodniów okaże się wrogiem. Kiedy opuścili Targ, Hserg był już pewien, że on i Vortixx są śledzeni. Było zbyt mało prawdopodobne, by nieznajomy szedł cały czas tą samą trasą, co oni, nieustannie przez kilka ulic Wschodniego Targu i teraz, gdy się z niego wydostali. Wojownik popatrzył na idącą obok towarzyszkę. Jeśli dostrzegła obecność tajemniczego mężczyzny, nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Toa przełknął ślinę i napiął mięśnie, by móc w dowolnym momencie błyskawicznie dobyć miecza. Z każdą kolejną chwilą dystans między Hsergiem i Galią a ich prześladowcą coraz bardziej się zmniejszał. Wreszcie nieznajomy wszedł między ich dwoje, kładąc im dłonie na barkach. - Myślałem, że zgubię was w tym przeklętym tłumie. Parę razy omal nie znikliście mi z oczu. Wojownik odetchnął z ulgą, dostrzegłszy znajomą twarz osiłka z kryjówki Xianki. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Schlebiasz mi, Tumul, naprawdę - powiedziała, lecz zaraz potem spoważniała. - Vadym i pozostali są już na pozycjach? Olbrzym potaknął. - Wszyscy są gotowi. Czekają tylko na nas. - Dobrze. Zaraz zaczynamy. Muszę tylko odstawić naszego Toa na jego stanowisko. - Vortixx wskazała kciukiem na Hserga. Wojownik zmarszczył czoło. - Jak właściwie jest ono daleko? - Spokojnie. Jesteśmy już blisko. W istocie, po przejściu paru ulic cała trójka zatrzymała się przed wejściem do nieprzyjemnie wyglądającego, wysokiego budynku na rogu skrzyżowania alei z bocznym zaułkiem. Choć znajdował się w jednej z bardziej uczęszczanych części miasta, zdawał się popadać w ruinę. Przegniłe okiennice zakrywały okna osadzone w ścianach z brudnej, szarawej cegły. Nad pordzewiałymi drzwiami w łukowatym wejściu wisiał szyld, lecz deszcze i pleśń dawno zdarły z niego większość liter, pozostawiając jedynie kilka symboli, z których nie dało się jednak odczytać niczego sensownego. Jeszcze do niedawna Hserg sądził, że na Quentris nie ma budynku brzydszego od noclegowni Saama, teraz jednak przekonał się, że był w błędzie. Po wejściu do środka oczom Toa Ognia, Galii i Tumula ukazał się ciemny, ponury hol. Za biurkiem recepcjonisty w jego rogu siedział wątły, podstarzały mężczyzna o zgarbionej sylwetce, przywdziewający prostą, prymitywną i poharataną maskę na twarzy. Nie zwrócił uwagi na przybyłych, zafascynowany migoczącym, małym insektem, obijającym się o szklane ściany niewielkiej lampy stojącej na blacie. Galia podeszła do starca i sięgnęła do zawieszonej przez ramię brązowej torby, wyciągając z niej garść monet i położyła je na biurku przed mężczyzną. - Pokój z widokiem na ulicę, na najwyższym piętrze. Trzy godziny. Recepcjonista pokiwał wolno głową, nie odwracając jednak wzroku od lampy, po czym sięgnął pod blat i wyciągnął stamtąd niewielki klucz z zapisanym numerem, kładąc go przed dziewczyną. Galia zabrała go i wskazała towarzyszom, by za nią poszli. Po chwili znaleźli się na najwyższym piętrze budynku i weszli do wykupionego pokoju. Niewielkie pomieszczenie o bladozielonych, pokrytych grzybem, pajęczyną i Khriodermis ścianach mieściło w sobie jedynie małe łóżko, choć Hserg dostrzegł je dopiero po chwili, przykryte warstwami sieci uplecionej przez jakiegoś pająkowatego Rahi, który się tu zagnieździł. Pokój posiadał pojedyncze okno, teraz zamknięte. Galia podeszła do niego i odchyliła okiennice, wpuszczając do środka nieco więcej światła. Skinęła na Toa, a wtedy ten stanął obok niej, wyglądając na ulicę. - Tam, widzisz? - Dziewczyna pokazała palcem na dobudówkę wystającą ze ściany kamienicy jakieś dwadzieścia bio dalej. - Tam właśnie przebywają strażnicy. Wojownik kiwnął lekko głową. - Bądź czujny. Kiedy nasi zaatakują i usłyszysz odgłosy walki, wywołaj pożar - kontynuowała Vortixx. - Postaraj się nie przesadzić, nie chcemy spalić połowy miasta. Na to przyjdzie pora innym razem. Budynek naprzeciwko… - tu wskazała na mieszczącą się na wprost kamienicy budowlę. Choć z tego okna nie dało się jej w pełni dostrzec, gdyż była zasłonięta dachami innych budynków po drodze, Hserg wyraźnie widział jedną z trzech wystających z niej wież, zwieńczonych punktami obserwacyjnymi strażników. - …to skarbiec. Kiedy ja i Tumul już stamtąd wyjdziemy, damy ci sygnał, a wtedy wyślesz iskry i podpalisz dynamit w środku. Przy kopule znajduje się kilka wąskich otworów, którymi dostaniesz się do środka. Hserg ponownie przytaknął, przyjmując instrukcje do wiadomości. Galia sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła z niej niewielkie urządzenie ze słuchawką i zakrzywionym mikrofonem, po czym wręczyła ją Toa w dłonie. - Weź to. Będziesz w kontakcie z resztą grupy i z nami, kiedy już wyjdziemy poza pole. To otwarty kanał, więc uważaj. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się uważniej komunikatorowi, unosząc lekko brew. - Nie sądziłem, że na Quentris macie taki sprzęt. W odpowiedzi Galia uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. - Jestem w końcu z Xii, prawda? - odparła. - Powinnam mieć dostęp do najnowszych technologii. Hserg odwzajemnił uśmiech i zamocował słuchawkę przy swoim lewym receptorze dźwiękowym. Vortixx dała znak Tumulowi, by się zbierali i życzyła Toa jeszcze powodzenia przed odejściem. Wojownik odwdzięczył się jej tym samym, po czym odprowadził wzrokiem Galię i jej towarzysza, dopóki ci nie zniknęli za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Tkwił przez moment w bezruchu, po czym westchnął i przywarł do okna, spoglądając na miasto. Po krótkiej chwili odwrócił głowę, przejeżdżając wzrokiem po pokoju. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na niewielkiej plamie Khriodermis, pulsującej w rogu pomieszczenia. - Więc nie zostało mi nic innego jak czekać, ta? - zwrócił się do niej, jakby była rozumną istotą. Zmarszczył brwi. - Raczej nie będziesz zbyt rozmownym towarzyszem, prawda? Maź, co wcale go nie zdziwiło, nic mu nie odpowiedziała. *** Zostawiwszy Hserga i opuściwszy budynek, Galia i Tumul kierowali się dalej wzdłuż ulicy, dopóki nie natknęli się na rogu bocznej alejki na niewielkiego mężczyznę siedzącego na przypominającym osła Rahi, zaprzęgniętym do sporej, zamkniętej przyczepy. Na oczach jegomościa spoczywała para gogli, na głowie szeroki, słomiany kapelusz, jego ciało zaś przykrywała czerwono-brązowa szata. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka mógł wydawać się obcy, Galia szybko rozpoznała w nim Shiniego, jednego z Matoran z jej kryjówki. Widząc przybyłych, mężczyzna zwrócił się do nich: - Jesteście wreszcie. Gotowi? - Jak nigdy - odpowiedziała Xianka i otworzyła tylne drzwiczki przyczepy. Jej oczom ukazało się wypełnione po brzegi czerwonymi laskami dynamitu i kilkoma tradycyjnymi bombami wnętrze. Wystarczająco dużo, by wysadzić w powietrze cały skarbiec. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się z fascynacją w ładunki, a na jej usta wstąpił półuśmiech. - Doskonale - powiedziała i wsiadła do przyczepy. Zaraz potem dołączył do niej Tumul i obydwoje zamknęli drzwi, gnieżdżąc się na jedynym wolnym skrawku przestrzeni w ciemnym wnętrzu. Shini strzelił lejcami, a wtedy Rahi ruszył przed siebie, wciągając przyczepę do okrytej mrokiem bocznej uliczki, dalekiej od niechcianych spojrzeń i zagłuszającego szumu dziesiątek rozmów. Otoczona tyloma ładunkami wybuchowymi, Galia mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak wielkich zniszczeń mogły one dokonać. Zastanowiła się, co by było, gdyby wzięli ze sobą Hserga, a ten przypadkiem, chociażby przy niespodziewanym kichnięciu, uwolniłby kilka iskier, które podpaliłyby dynamit. Uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl, lecz zaraz potem spoważniała. Powoli zbliżali się do skarbca. Musiała być w pełni skupiona. Paręnaście bio dalej, ulica skręcała pod niewielkim kątem w drogę biegnącą za wschodnim skarbcem. Masywny budynek o ciemnobeżowej barwie, licznych ozdobnych żłobieniach w ścianach i kopulistym dachu, zwieńczony był trzema wieżami strażniczymi, z których każda wyglądała na inną część miasta. Choć zaprzęg znajdował się teraz na tyłach skarbca, nawet ta część budowli robiła tu spore wrażenie swym kunsztownym, ozdobnym wyglądem, odstając na tle pozostałych ruder, skrytych w cieniu rzucanym przez masywną konstrukcję. W uliczce, prócz przybyszów nie było nikogo, jedynie kilka żółtych plan Khriodermis i pojedynczy Rahi-szczur, trzęsący się gdzieś w rogu. Powóz od razu przykuł uwagę jednego z Zakaziańskich strażników, obserwujących drogę za skarbcem z wieży. Skakdi w ciemnoszarym pancerzu uważnie obserwował osła, woźnicę i ciągniętą przyczepę, do czasu, aż ta zniknęła mu z oczu w niewielkim skrawku ulicy, niewidocznym z tego miejsca. Czekał, aż zaprzęg wyłoni się z drugiej strony, nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i już miał się obrócić, by dać znać swemu towarzyszowi, obserwującemu inną część okolicy. W dole, Shini zatrzymał Rahi, a wtedy Galia i Tumul błyskawicznie wyskoczyli z powozu i zaczęli rozładowywać przyczepę. Gdy wyciągnęli już wszystkie ładunku, dali znak Matoraninowi, a ten strzelił lejcami o osła. Zaprzęg ponownie ruszył, posuwając się dalej uliczką, aż wyłonił się z niewidocznej części zaułka. Dostrzegłszy go, strażnik odetchnął z ulgą i burknął coś pod nosem, po czym wrócił do monotonnego obserwowania otoczenia. Xianka i jej towarzysz odczekali jeszcze trochę, na wypadek, gdyby Skakdi na górze mieli jednak wszcząć alarm. W końcu Galia przywarła do ściany skarbca i zaczęła przejeżdżać ostrożnie dłońmi po ozdobnych żłobieniach. - I jak? Znalazłaś? - zapytał ją po chwili Tumul. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i dalej obmacywała wyrzeźbione zawijasy. Wreszcie jej palce natknęły się na wąską, zupełnie niewidoczną z daleka szczelinę i podważyły niewielki fragment ściany, wyjmując go i odsłaniając luźną cegłę, którą dziewczyna również wydobyła. Był to stary sposób, który grupa Vortixx wykorzystywała, by dostawać się do środka skarbca i wykradać niewielkie - lub czasem nieco większe - sumy pieniędzy. Wadliwa cegła wciąż była na swoim miejscu, co oznaczało, że żaden ze strażników nie wykrył jeszcze tego przejścia. Galia miała nadzieję, że i tym razem będzie nie inaczej. - Pomożesz? - zwróciła się do Tumula. Mężczyzna podszedł do ściany i wsadził rękę w otwór, podważając kawał muru wielkości drzwi i grubości około półtora bio. Otworzywszy przejście, osiłek i jego towarzyszka stanęli przed ziejącym ciemnością wnętrzem skarbca. Galia już miała wejść do środka, gdy nagle się zatrzymała. - Zaczekaj - powiedziała i uniosła palec, nasłuchując. Po chwili, po drugiej stronie skarbca dało się słyszeć odgłosy strzałów, krzyki i ryk Mokarrów. Xianka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Vadym i reszta rozpoczęli swoją część zadania. Teraz przyszła ich kolej. Zerknęła na towarzysza, kiwając porozumiewawczo głową. - Wchodzimy. Wzięli tyle ładunków, ile tylko się dało i wkroczyli do skarbca. Po przeciśnięciu się przez otwór w murze, znaleźli się w skrytym w niemal całkowitej ciemności, rozpraszanej jedynie przez słaby pas światła wpadający z ulicy, wnętrzu budynku. Galia sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła stamtąd niewielki Kamień Świetlny. Tysiące monet i innych kosztowności o metalicznej powierzchni odbiły jego blask, wzmacniając światło i rozjaśniając pomieszczenie. Oczom dziewczyny i osiłka ukazały się góry złota, monet i innych skarbów. Xianka i Tumul bywali tu już wiele razy, lecz widok ten za każdym razem był równie imponujący. Na moment Galii zrobiło się żal, że tyle tak pięknych kosztowności za chwilę zostanie zniszczonych. Lecz tylko na moment. *** Ulica przed skarbcem zmieniła się w pole bitwy. Vadym i piątka jego towarzyszy zaatakowali patrol Skakdi na Mokarrach, gdy ten akurat znalazł się przed budynkiem i teraz ostrzeliwali broniących się Zakazian zza porozrzucanych skrzyń, które służyły napastnikom za osłony. Chudy mężczyzna dzierżył pokaźną, tradycyjną strzelbę i oddawał raz po raz strzały, wychylając się zza kontenera, na zmianę z resztą buntowników. Skakdi odpowiadali ostrzałem z podobnej broni lub standardowych kusz. Nie było mowy o używaniu miotaczy opartych na elektronice - cała walka odbywała się jeszcze w zasięgu pola elektromagnetycznego, otaczającego skarbiec. Napastnicy liczyli tylko, że Zakazianie nie połączą swoich sił do uwolnienia mocy żywiołów - wtedy sytuacja mogłaby obrać naprawdę nieciekawy obrót. Jeden z Mokarrów ryknął gniewnie. Vadym wychylił się zza skrzyni i, celując precyzyjnie, oddał błyskawiczny strzał w kierunku zwierzęcia. Rahi o płaskim psyku z masywnymi nozdrzami, szeroką gębą i skośnymi oczami oraz masywnym cielsku z wystającymi kolcami runęło martwe na bruk, a dosiadający go Skakdi zachwiał się i spadł na ziemię, po czym przeczołgał się za truchło bestii, wykorzystując je jako osłonę przed dalszym ostrzałem. W momencie, w którym strażnikom wydawało się, że nie może być już gorzej, nagle kamienica z jednym z ich stanowisk zapłonęła. Niespodziewany ogień szybko zaczął trawić cały budynek, wywołując jeszcze większe zamieszanie, a Skakdi krzyczeli i wołali o wsparcie, podczas gdy atakujący nadal nie zaprzestawali ostrzału. W całym chaosie, nikt nie zauważył, jak na żelaziście szarym niebie, ponad stromymi dachami o czarnej barwie pojawia się czyjaś postać. Odziana w srebrną zbroję kobieta, wznosząca się ponad ulicami na swoim plecaku odrzutowym, znalazłszy się w zasięgu pola, wylądowała pośrodku bitwy między Skakdi a napastnikami, wzniecając w powietrze obłoki pyłu. Na moment walki zostały przerwane, gdy zarówno atakujący, jak i broniący skarbca zdumieli się nagłym zjawieniem przybyszki. W następnej sekundzie kobieta wyprostowała się, ciskając czymś w kierunku grupy Vadyma. Krótką chwilę później dało się słyszeć nieprzyjemne chrzęsty i siarczyste przekleństwa, w akompaniamencie bolesnych okrzyków. Vadym w porę uchronił się przed atakiem i spojrzał na kryjącego się obok niego Matoranina Gamiego, łapiącego się za bark z grymasem bólu na twarzy. W jego ciele tkwiła niewielka, płaska metalowa gwiazdka. Napastnicy na powrót wyłonili się zza swoich tarcz, strzelając. Każdy pocisk odbijał się jednak od srebrnej zbroi przybyszki, nie zostawiając na niej nawet śladu. Usta kobiety wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. Pancerz ze wzmocnionej Protostali robił swoje. Nieznajoma skrzyżowała ręce przed twarzą, a metalowe okucia jej przedramion powstrzymały ostrzał skierowany w jej głowę o kształcie łba Rahkshi. Wykonując minimalne ruchy ciałem, kobieta odbiła kilka pocisków w stronę, z której nadleciały, trafiając w krawędzie budynków, ledwie omijając strzelców. Podeszła bokiem do najbliższego jej Zakazianina. - Zajmijcie się pożarem - rozkazała i wskazała głową na skrzynie, za którymi kryli się napastnicy. - Ich zostawcie mnie. Skakdi, który wydawał się równie zatrwożony obecnością kobiety, co strzelcy, przytaknął nerwowo. - Tak jest, łowczyni… - odparł i skinął swoim towarzyszom, oddalając się po chwili z nimi w stronę płonącej kamienicy. Przybyszka natomiast zmierzyła wzrokiem buntowników, kryjących się za kontenerami porozrzucanymi na ciasnej, ponurej drodze. Żaden z nich na razie nie wychylał głowy ani nie próbował strzelać. Ulica się uspokoiła, jednak tylko na chwilę. Którychś z mężczyzn wyłonił się nagle z jej prawej, oddając strzał. Kobieta uchyliła się przed pociskiem i w mgnieniu oka rzuciła w tamtym kierunku shuriken. W następnej sekundzie inny z napastników do niej strzelił, a zaraz po nim zaatakowali kolejni, jednocześnie z dwóch stron. Łowczyni zręcznie blokowała pociski, odpowiadając na nie błyskawicznymi rzutami shurikenów. Jedna kula nadleciała bardzo blisko jej głowy, lecz przybyszka w porę osłoniła twarz przedramieniem, odbijając idealnie pocisk, a ten powrócił swoim torem w kierunku napastnika, roztrzaskując naramiennik mężczyzny o gadzim łbie, który schował się za skrzynią, klnąc szpetnie. Po chwili Vadym i jego grupa zaczęli się wycofywać. Oddaliwszy się od swoich osłon, stali się łatwym celem dla łowczymi, lecz im dalej się znajdowali, tym mniej precyzyjne były jej rzuty. Kobieta zmrużyła błękitne oczy. Skoro podjęli tak wielkie ryzyko, atakując skarbiec, dlaczego teraz nagle postanowili się wycofać, napotkawszy jedną przeszkodę? Moment potem już sobie uświadomiła. Obróciła się w kierunku skarbca. To miało być tylko odwrócenie uwagi. *** Hserg wyglądał przez okno obskurnego pokoju, a jego spojrzenie spoczywało na płonącej kamienicy. Cały czas przeznaczał niewielką część swojej mocy na kontrolowanie ognia, pilnując, by ten nie wywołał zbyt wielkiego chaosu. Pomału zaczynał odczuwać z tego powodu zmęczenie i liczył, że cała akcja wkrótce dobiegnie końca. Nie widział sytuacji na ulicy przed skarbcem - ta zasłonięta była przez inne budynki - lecz z tego, co się orientował, wszystko póki co szło zgodnie z planem. Vadym i jego grupa przypuścili atak na patrolujących teren wokół skarbca Skakdi, a Galia i Tumul zaczęli podkładać ładunki wewnątrz budowli. Toa Ognia nie pozostało nic innego, jak czekać na sygnał od Xianki i wypełnić drugą część swojego zadania. Tak, jak przypuszczał, plama Khriodermis niezbyt dobrze potrafiła dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa. Wojownik musiał spędzać czas na monotonnym wyczekiwaniu, w trakcie którego, z każdą kolejną chwilą, stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy. Minęła już niecała godzina, odkąd Galia i Tumul go tu zostawili i od tamtej pory Toa nadal nie dostał od nich odzewu. Nie wiedział, ile wzięli ze sobą ładunków, jak wielki był skarbiec ani jak dokładnie wyglądała sytuacja, co wcale nie przeszkadzało mu jednak coraz mocniej się niepokoić. W końcu w słuchawce przy jego uchu rozległy się głosy, lecz nie takie, jakich mężczyzna się spodziewał: „''Wycofać się! Odwołujemy akcję, odwołujemy akcję!” „''Do kata z tym… ona jest nie do powstrzymania!” Toa poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż jego pleców oraz zimny pot występujący na szyję. Krzyknął do komunikatora: - Galia! Galia, jesteś tam? Odpowiedziała mu jednak tylko seria szumów i zniekształconych dźwięków. Przywarł do okna. Cokolwiek było nie tak tam w dole, ludzie Galii potrzebowali jego pomocy. Co jednak miał zrobić? Dziewczyna kazała mu zostać tutaj i czekać na sygnał, w dodatku, jeśli włączy się do walki, nie będzie mógł się wystarczająco skupić, by uwolnić iskry i pokierować je do środka skarbca - a przecież właśnie po to został wzięty do tej misji. Przygryzł dolną wargę, nie wiedząc, co począć. Nie otrzymał jeszcze żadnego sygnału od Vortixx - to wcale jednak nie oznaczało, że dziewczyna nadal jest w skarbcu, równie dobrze mogła wycofać się, podobnie jak reszta z jakiegoś niespodziewanego, nagłego powodu. Lecz jeśli nadal tam była, to przystąpienie do realizacji swojej części zadania przez Hserga może się skończyć dla niej tragicznie. Najrozsądniejszą opcją wydawało się Toa dalsze wyczekiwanie. Im jednak dłużej zwlekał, tym większe miał wrażenie, że sytuacja Xianki i jej towarzyszy coraz bardziej się pogarsza. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, jakby to miało mu powiedzieć, co ma robić. Plama Khriodermis, która przez cały ten czas zdążyła się przemieścić o jakieś dwa bio po podłodze, nie mogła mu jednak w żaden sposób pomóc. Wojownik w Arthron westchnął nerwowo. - Och, dlaczego takie akcje nigdy nie mogą przebiegać zgodnie z planem… - rzucił w pustkę, po czym przymknął oczy i skupił się, sięgając do mocy żywiołu i uwalniając iskry. *** Galia przejechała spojrzeniem po wnętrzu skarbca, oceniając efekty swojej pracy. Góry złota, brązu i srebra najeżone były czerwienią dynamitu. Ładunki zostały rozmieszczone w wielu miejscach w grupach po kilkanaście, bądź kilkadziesiąt lasek, a ich lont Xianka i Tumul starali się jak najbardziej skierować ku jednemu punktowi, by ułatwić Hsergowi zadanie. W trakcie ich układania, kilka razy musieli opuścić skarbiec, by wziąć kolejne porcje dynamitu rozstawione na zewnątrz. Na szczęście Vadym i reszta dobrze zadbali, by żaden z patrolujących okolicę strażników nie odkrył ich obecności. Na swój sposób obraz, jaki miała teraz przed sobą, wydał się dziewczynie nad wymiar fascynujący. Niebywałe piękno zdobyczy z całego Wszechświata, na moment przed całkowitą destrukcją. Nabrała kilka garści widgetów i schowała je do torby, by choć trochę z dostępnego tu bogactwa nie zostało zmarnowane. Dla Xixexa taka ilość była praktycznie niczym, lecz dla Galii każda moneta miała ogromne znaczenie. Tumul umieścił ostatnią laskę dynamitu na jej miejscu i zwrócił się do towarzyszki: - To już wszystkie. Zmywajmy się stąd. - Tak. Chodźmy. - Galia skinęła głową, ostatni raz rzucając spojrzenie na skarbiec w jednym kawałku. Schowała Kamień Świetlny do torby, pozwalając wnętrzu budowli na powrót zanurzyć się w ciemności i zmierzyła za mężczyzną do wyjścia. Jeszcze nim osiłek uzupełnił ścianę brakującym fragmentem, Xianka nagle zesztywniała. - Zaczekaj. Słyszysz? - Uniosła palec i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Tumul zmarszczył brwi. Najwyraźniej nie zwrócił uwagi na nic podejrzanego, Galii jednak zdecydowanie coś tu nie pasowało. Pomału zaczynała odczuwać niepokój. - Co takiego? - zapytał wreszcie Tumul, zdezorientowany. - Vadym wziął strzelbę, prawda? - odparła Galia, a w odpowiedzi jej towarzysz pokiwał głową. - To głośna broń, a jednak jej nie słychać. Żadnej broni nie słychać. Dostrzegła w oczach mężczyzny, że teraz i on to zrozumiał. Ulica, na której się znajdowali, była całkowicie pusta - nie było na niej nic, co mogłoby zagłuszyć dźwięki dobiegające z głównej alei, w dodatku przedtem doskonale słyszeli przecież, jak przed skarbcem wybucha walka. Słyszeli wszystko - strzały, okrzyki strażników, gniewne odgłosy Mokarrów. Teraz jednak, oprócz nawoływań Zakazian, próbujących walczyć z pożarem kamienicy, nie docierał do nich żaden dźwięk, nic, co wskazywałoby na to, że walka nadal się toczy. Zupełnie tak, jakby grupa Vadyma postanowiła się wycofać, a przecież mieli to zrobić dopiero po tym, jak Galia wyda im polecenie. Coś było nie tak. Tumul spojrzał z niepokojem na Xiankę. - Co to oznacza? Po plecach Galii przebiegł dreszcz. - To, że musimy się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać. Moment po tych słowach, kilka centymetrów przed jej twarzą przemknął niewielki, metalowy przedmiot i wbił się w ramię osiłka. Mężczyzna zatoczył się do tyłu i wyszarpnął ze skóry pocisk. W jego dłoni znalazła się płaska, stalowa gwiazdka. Olbrzym i Galia zwrócili głowy w kierunku, z którego nadleciała i na końcu ulicy dostrzegli smukłą kobietę w srebrzystym pancerzu, mierzącą ich chłodnym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu. W prawej dłoni trzymała między palcami kolejne shurikeny. Czy pracowała dla Xixexa? Xianka nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziała, lecz lord Skakdi co chwila wynajmował kolejnych oprychów, by ją pojmali. Tumul stanął przed towarzyszką, osłaniając ją. - Idź stąd, Galia - rzucił dziewczynie przez ramię. - Co takiego? - Vortixx już sięgała po sztylety. - Nie zostawię… - Uciekaj, ale już! - warknął osiłek. Dziewczyna zwęziła usta, lecz ostatecznie przytaknęła. Spieranie się w tym momencie do niczego nie prowadziło, a Tumul miał rację. To ją Xixex chciał dorwać najbardziej z całej grupy, dlatego powinna ratować swoją skórę. Oprócz tego, musiała dać sygnał Hsergowi do podpalenia ładunków, bez tego całe wdarcie się do skarbca i wysiłki jej oraz jej kompanów pójdą na marne. - Nawet nie waż się nie wracać - syknęła do przyjaciela i oddaliła się w stronę przejścia do kolejnej bocznej ulicy. Zdążyła jeszcze zobaczyć, jak z ramienia przybyszki wysuwa się ostrze, a kobieta rzuca się w jej kierunku. Zobaczyła, jak Tumul toruje jej drogę i staje z nią do walki. Jak chwyta ją za ramię, podnosi i ciska o ziemię oraz jak łowczyni wstaje, by zadać cios. Potem Galia odwróciła już głowę, skupiając się tylko na tym, by uciec. Na końcu ulicy emocje wzięły jednak nad nią górę. Zatrzymała się i obróciła, spoglądając w kierunku osiłka. Jego ciosy spadały na nieznajomą z ogromną siłą, lecz Tumula nigdy nie cechowała zręczność i dużo zwinniejsza kobieta doskonale radziła sobie z ich unikaniem. Gdy mężczyzna zamachnął się ramieniem i uderzył pięścią w pustą przestrzeń, w której przed chwilą znajdowała się łowczyni, kobieta zanurkowała pod jego rękę i rozpruła naramiennym ostrzem brzuch rywala. Źrenice Galii rozszerzyły się, kiedy olbrzym charknął, plując krwią, a wtedy przeciwniczka złapała za jego szyję i skręciła mu kark z niezwykłą jak dla niej siłą. - Tumul! Nie! - z gardła Xianki wydobył się żałosny krzyk. Poczuła, jak nogi się pod nią uginają, gdy mężczyzna padł martwy na ziemię przed łowczynią. Oddychała nerwowo, spoglądając na zwłoki przyjaciela. Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą mówiła mu, by nawet nie próbował nie wyjść z tego w jednym kawałku… Przeniosła spojrzenie na kobietę w srebrnej zbroi, wbijającą w nią spojrzenie swych chłodno-błękitnych ślepi. W momencie, w którym łowczyni miała postawić krok w jej stronę, Galia sięgała po sztylety. Wtem właśnie eksplodował skarbiec. Choć Vortixx zdążyła znaleźć się na krańcu ulicy, fala wybuchu i tak zdołała odrzucić ją w tył i smagnąć plecami o ścianę pobliskiego budynku. Galia wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, czując wypierane z płuc powietrze i runęła na ziemię, bezwładna jak opadający liść. Całe jej ciało przeszywał ból, oczy zasnuła mgła, a dźwięki w głowie wyparło uciążliwe dzwonienie. Przez moment nie mogła poruszyć żadną kończyną, lecz była zbyt oszołomiona, by ją to przestraszyło. Gdy w końcu, po paru chwilach, zdołała się podnieść, wsparta na łokciu, a obraz odzyskał dawną ostrość, ujrzała w dali przed sobą wypluwającą w powietrze gigantyczne jęzory ognia oraz kłęby ciemnego, gęstego dymu ruinę w miejscu skarbca oraz jeszcze bardziej zakrzywione przez eksplozję pobliskie budynki. Cała ulica została zawalona cegłami i szczątkami muru, które walały się aż do miejsca, w którym leżała dziewczyna. Galia zmusiła się do zadarcia głowy i popatrzyła na niebo, przesłonięte tysiącami maleńkich, drobnych punkcików. Zamknęła oczy i zakryła się rękoma, chcąc uchronić się przed masą poderwanych w powietrze przez wybuch płonących i zniekształconych monet, które zaraz miały zbombardować ją jak gradobicie. Po chwili deszcz metalu uderzył o ziemię, lecz Xianka nic nie poczuła. Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała Hserga, stojącego nad nią i osłaniającego ich oboje wyrwanymi pokojowymi drzwiami, których używał teraz jak tarczy. Gdy wreszcie monety i szczątki pozostałych skarbów przestały opadać, odrzucił drewnianą osłonę na bok i pomógł Galii wstać. Zadygotała. - Hej, hej, już dobrze… Jesteś cała? - odezwał się, chwytając Vortixx za ramiona, by opanować jej drżenie. Dziewczyna pokiwała gwałtownie głową, próbując wydobyć z gardła coś więcej niż tylko zachrypnięty pomruk. Nagle w bark wojownika trafił błękitny, laserowy bełt i szarpnął mężczyzną w tył. Hserg syknął i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego padł strzał, podobnie jak Galia. Z wyzierających z ruin skarbca płomieni wyłoniła się łowczyni, poruszająca się chwiejnym krokiem i trzymająca w dłoni niewielki miotacz wymierzony w ich dwójkę. Jej srebrny pancerz był niemal w całości osmolony i w kilku miejscach naderwany, lecz mimo to kobieta zdawała się być w lepszym stanie niż Xianka, a przecież znalazła się dużo bliżej eksplozji. Nieznajoma nacisnęła spust swojej broni, lecz miotacz wystrzelił z siebie tylko kilka iskier, odmawiając posłuszeństwa. Łowczyni zmełła przekleństwo i odrzuciła go na bok, po czym sięgnęła po shurikeny. - Kim ty jesteś? - odezwał się do niej Hserg. Niebieskie oczy zwęziły się w cienkie szparki. - Moje imię nie powinno cię obchodzić. I tak za moment zginiesz - odparła kobieta lodowatym tonem i skinęła głową na Vortixx. - Oddawaj dziewczynę. Galia, wsparta na ramieniu Toa, zmrużyła oczy i zacisnęła pięści. Nadal miała przy sobie swoje sztylety, była jednak zbyt obolała, by ich teraz używać, zresztą w walce na odległość i tak na niewiele by się one zdały. Hserg natomiast zrobił krok do przodu. - Przykro mi - powiedział, osłaniając Xiankę własnym ciałem, tak jak wcześniej zrobił to Tumul - ale ona nie jest do oddania. Kobieta w srebrnej zbroi pociągnęła nosem i przyjęła bojową postawę, gotowa cisnąć shurikenami w wojownika. Toa był jednak od niej szybszy i złączywszy dłonie, rozpostarł je i wystrzelił w stronę łowczyni kulę ognia wielkości głowy. Kobieta odskoczyła na bok, schodząc z toru jej lotu, pozwalając żywiołowemu pociskowi uderzyć w ścianę zrujnowanego budynku za jej plecami. Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco, spoglądając na mężczyznę. Na twarz Hserga również wstąpił uśmiech. Najemnica zamrugała. Nagle rozległa się za nią seria trzasków, gdy budynek, trafiony kulą ognia i uszkodzony wcześniej wybuchem zaczął się rozpadać, posyłając swą przednią ścianę prosto na łowczynię. Nim kobieta zdążyła zareagować, została pogrzebana pod toną skruszonych cegieł i przegniłego drewna. Galia stała w miejscu, oddychając głęboko i wbijając spojrzenie w opadające kłęby pyłu, powoli odsłaniające stertę szczątków budowli, pod którą zniknęła łowczyni. Po chwili krzyknęła gniewnie i rzuciła się w tamtą stronę. Powstrzymało ją ramię Hserga. - Uspokój się, Galia… Musimy uciekać. - Ona zabiła Tumula! - wykrzyknęła dziewczyna łamiącym się głosem. - I nic na to nie poradzisz - odparł Toa, walcząc z próbującą mu się wyszarpnąć Xianką. - Chodź, musimy się stąd wydostać, zanim przyjdzie więcej strażników. Dziewczyna uspokoiła się. Pragnęła wygrzebać tamtą siksę spod gruzów, by zobaczyć jej martwe ciało na własne oczy lub własnoręcznie ją dobić, gdyby okazała się jednak wciąż żyć, albo przynajmniej odnaleźć zwłoki Tumula, choć wiedziała, że jeśli nie zniszczyła ich eksplozja skarbca, to na pewno zrobiło to zawalenie się budynku. Nie było sensu dłużej tu zostawać. Hserg miał rację. Musieli uciekać. Kiwnęła wreszcie głową i skierowała towarzysza do wyjścia z zaułka. Być może uda im się jeszcze zdążyć przed zablokowaniem wszystkich ulic w okolicy przez sługusów Xixexa. Oddalając się od ruin, żadne z nich nie zobaczyło, jak spod sterty gruzów wyłania się srebrno opancerzona kobieca ręka. Rozdział 7 Biegli niczym ściekowe szczurze Rahi, uciekające w popłochu kanałem przed wpadającą przez studzienki deszczową wodą, nim ta zaleje podziemne tunele. Musieli prędko opuścić dzielnicę ze skarbcem, nim słudzy lorda Skakdi zablokują wszystkie główne drogi i zabiorą się do przeczesywania slumsowych alejek, by odnaleźć sprawców wybuchu. Poruszali się tak szybko, że wiatr zdarł narzucone wcześniej niedbale kaptury z ich głów, a biedacy, których mijali, oglądali się za nimi, pokazując palcami. Dopóki jednak Hserg i Galia przemieszczali się bocznymi drogami, nic im nie groziło. Vortixx przez cały ten czas nie odezwała się ani słowem. Toa Ognia nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że była aż tak skupiona na prowadzeniu go tymi krętymi, ciasnymi i skrytymi w mroku nawet za dnia uliczkami, czy też może ostatnie wydarzenia tak mocno wpłynęły na jej emocje. Może jedno i drugie. Hserg zresztą również się nie odzywał, ograniczając ruchy ust jedynie do łapczywego nabierania haustów powietrza. Wcześniejsze korzystanie z żywiołu mocno go osłabiło, w dodatku potem musiał jeszcze błyskawicznie dotrzeć do dziewczyny, by pomóc jej w walce z łowczynią. W momencie, w którym tylko uwolnione przez niego iskry dotknęły lontu, wojownik wyskoczył z budynku i popędził na ulicę biegnącą za skarbcem, zdążając w ostatniej chwili uchronić Xiankę przed spadającymi jak grad monetami. Był tym wszystkim potwornie wyczerpany, jednak biegł dalej. Wtargnęli na skrzyżowanie i minęli drogę prowadzącą na główną ulicę, wpadając do kolejnego zaułka. Za najbliższym zakrętem zatrzymali się, gdy nagle wyrosła przed nimi jak spod ziemi zamknięta brama, blokująca łukowate przejście w ceglanej dobudówce łączącej ze sobą dwa budynki po przeciwnych stronach. Galia wpatrywała się w nią przez moment, zdezorientowana. - Niemożliwe… - wysapała. - Przejście powinno być otwarte… Tej bramy nie powinno tu w ogóle być. - Potrząsnęła głową i zerknęła na towarzysza. - Musieli ją wybudować niedawno, parę dni temu… Przecież przed tygodniem uaktualnialiśmy mapy… Hserg zmierzył wzrokiem przeszkodę. Wykonana z żelaza, nie miała żadnej szczeliny, którą można by wykorzystać do przedostania się na drugą stronę. Toa mógłby ją roztopić, lecz trwałoby to zdecydowanie za długo, nie wspominając już o czasie potrzebnym mu do zregenerowania mocy żywiołu. Popatrzył na Galię. - Co teraz? Dziewczyna cofnęła się, wracając na środek skrzyżowania i spojrzała w kierunku wyjścia na główną drogę. - Pójdziemy tędy. Może Skakdi jeszcze tu nie dotarli i uda nam się zniknąć w tłumie… - oznajmiła, naciągając kaptur na twarz i pobiegła w kierunku ulicznego wylotu. Przy samym rogu zatrzymała się, przywierając do zabrudzonej ściany najbliższej budowli i dała znak Hsergowi, by nie szedł dalej, wyciągając rękę. Jej oczy wyjrzały spod kaptura na mężczyznę. - Jest tam ktoś? Toa skupił się i aktywował moc swojej maski. Odbite fale dźwiękowe, powracające do jego Kanohi, szybko dały mu odpowiedź. - Ulica jest prawie pusta, została tylko dwójka oprychów. Robią coś przy drodze po naszej lewej - oznajmił. - Cała prawa strona od skrzyżowania jest już zastawiona. Galia skinęła głową, choć jej wyraz twarzy wyraźnie mówił, że nie cieszyła jej ta sytuacja. Wychyliła delikatnie głowę zza rogu, po czym rzuciła do wojownika: - Jakieś trzy bio od nas jest skrzynia. Wypadamy, chowamy się za nią i modlimy się, żeby po drodze nas nie zastrzelili. Plan nie brzmiał optymistycznie, lecz zważywszy na to, w jakiej sytuacji się właśnie znajdowali, Hserg mógł się tego spodziewać. Przytaknął i kiedy Xianka dała mu sygnał, wypadł biegiem razem z nią z zaułka i schował się za drewnianym kontenerem, porzuconym niedbale pośrodku brukowej drogi. Dwóch Zakazian torujących jedyną drogę ucieczki szybko ich dostrzegło, lecz zdołali jedynie krzyknąć i sięgnąć po niewielkie miotacze, nim Hserg i Galia skryli się za skrzynią. Musiała należeć do któregoś z przydrożnych kupców, dookoła niej walały się nawet wysuszone owoce. Wszyscy handlarze zostali najpewniej przepędzeni lub schowali się z przestrachem w swoich domach, a elementy porzuconych przez nich stoisk zostały użyte przez zbirów Xixexa do zablokowania tej części drogi, którą Vortixx i Toa mieli teraz przed sobą. Hserg usłyszał za swoimi plecami serię trzasków, gdy pociski Skakdi wbiły się w deski skrzyni. Ta na szczęście jeszcze wytrzymywała. Mężczyzna obrócił się, spoglądając na swą towarzyszkę. Wychyliła na moment głowę zza osłony i błyskawicznie ją cofnęła; w następnej sekundzie wystrzelony bełt przeszył ze świstem powietrze obok niej. Xianka zwróciła się do Toa: - Możesz w nich strzelić ogniem? Wojownik popatrzył na swoje dłonie, uwalniając żywioł, lecz z koniuszków jego palców wydobyły się jedynie cienkie smużki dymu. Cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. Czuł energię przepływającą przez jego żyły, lecz nie mógł jej wykrzesać wystarczająco dużo do stworzenia choćby niewielkiego płomienia. - Niestety. - Pokręcił głową. - Zużyłem zbyt dużo mocy. Muszę poczekać, aż się odnowi. Galia stłamsiła przekleństwo, gdy kolejny pocisk trafił w skrzynię, rozbryzgując drzazgi na boki. Sięgnęła po jeden z zawieszonych przy pasie sztyletów i zaczęła obracać go w dłoni. Przygryzła wargę, jakby biła się z myślami, po czym chwyciła końcówkę ostrza między palce i wyłoniła się zza kontenera, ciskając nożem w kierunku Skakdi. Broń przeszyła powietrze, obracając się kilkakrotnie, i trafiła oprycha w samą szyję. Zakazianina charknął boleśnie i runął na ziemię, wypuszczając miotacz. Jego zdezorientowany towarzysz uklęknął przy nim, a gdy ponownie zwrócił głowę ku ostrzeliwanej skrzyni, nadbiegła ku niemu Galia, tnąc drugim sztyletem w tętnicę na jego karku, minęła go i puściła się dalej ulicą. Hserg ledwo za nią nadążył i, minąwszy zbirów, obejrzał się za siebie. Jeden z mężczyzn leżał na ziemi z tkwiącym w jego szyi sztyletem, najpewniej martwy, lecz drugi wciąż stał na nogach. Vortixx trafiła w jego kark, lecz nie zadała śmiertelnej rany. To nie miało już teraz jednak znaczenia. Toa spojrzał na powrót przed siebie i biegł dalej za Galią ulicą, która jeszcze nie tak dawno tętniła życiem, a teraz całkowicie opustoszała. Nagle dziewczyna zatrzymała się. - Mój sztylet… - powiedziała sama do siebie i odwróciła się w stronę Skakdi. Rzuciła się biegiem w tamtym kierunku, lecz Hserg w porę ją powstrzymał. - Zaczekaj, co ty robisz? - Puść mnie, muszę po niego wrócić… - Vortixx wyszarpnęła mu się i popędziła przed siebie. Toa Ognia mógł tylko stać i patrzeć, jak dziewczyna oddala się od niego, nadbiegając ku zbirom. - Och, dajcie spokój… - jęknął i rzucił się za nią. W międzyczasie Galia zdążyła już dopaść do konającego Skakdi i wyszarpnęła sztylet z jego ciała. Wtem naskoczył na nią drugi oprych, z krwią tryskającą z rany na szyi. Dziewczyna zdzieliła go w szczękę łokciem. Zbir zatoczył się, ale nie upadł. Hserg już dobywał miecza, w momencie, w którym oczy Zakazianina zaczęły jarzyć się coraz jaśniejszym blaskiem, gotowe do uwolnienia nieznanej mocy. Nagle gdzieś z boku rozległ się odgłos wystrzału i Skakdi padł na bruk, trafiony pociskiem w czaszkę. Moment później zza furtki wciśniętej między dwa opuszczone stoiska wyskoczyła para Matoran, którą Toa widział wcześniej w kryjówce Galii. Jeden z nich wciąż miał na sobie przebranie woźnicy. - Shini, Gami… Co wy tu robicie? - zapytała Xianka, wyraźnie zaskoczona. - Vadym i pozostali są przy Wschodnim Kanale… - odparł pierwszy z Matoran. - Postawili mur ze skrzyń i czekają na was, żeby pomóc wam przejść. Chodźcie, szybko! Zniknęli w bocznej odnodze, z której się wyłonili, a Vortixx i Hserg popędzili za nimi, zostawiając dwa trupy Zakazian za sobą. Poruszali się ciasną, wąską uliczką, mijając poczerniałe ściany ceglanych budynków i wystające z nich rury pokryte Khriodermis. Paręnaście bio przed sobą dostrzegli wysoki mur z drewnianych i metalowych skrzyń, poustawianych jedna na drugiej. Na samym szczycie Toa Ognia ujrzał chudego kompana Galii o wyłupiastych oczach. Podbiegłszy do niego, Xianka chwyciła za jego wyciągniętą rękę i wspięła się na górę, znikając po chwili po drugiej stronie przeszkody. Zaraz po niej, Vadym wciągnął na górę dwójkę Matoran, w tym samym momencie, w którym za plecami Hserga rozległy się czyjeś głosy. Wojownik obrócił się i dostrzegł u wylotu uliczki sylwetki dwóch oprychów Xixexa - jeden z nich był Południowcem, w drugim rozpoznał przedstawiciela robotniczej klasy Steltian. Ten pierwszy sięgał za pas po miotacz, drugi zaś dobywał miecza. Obydwaj rzucali przekleństwa i nawoływali do zatrzymania się. Hserg nie miał zamiaru z nimi walczyć. Odwrócił się do Vadyma, lecz mężczyzna tylko rzucił mu niechętne spojrzenie i zniknął za murem. Toa Ognia stał z rozdziawionymi ustami, nie wierząc w to, co się właśnie stało. - Vadym! - zawołał za nim. - Wracaj tu! Vadym! W odpowiedzi usłyszał dźwięk wystrzeliwanego pocisku. Wykonał obrót i uniknął energetycznego bełtu, który trafił w jedną z metalowych skrzyń, rozbryzgując się o nią. Hserg dobył miecza i odbił kolejny pocisk, podczas gdy Południowiec i Steltianin pokonali już połowę dzielącego ich od Toa dystansu. Mężczyzna w Arthron napiął mięśnie i spróbował sięgnąć do mocy. Wciąż było jej za mało. Zaklął szpetnie w myślach. Zbir ze Steltu dopadł do niego, zamachując się ostrzem. Hserg sparował cios własnym mieczem i naparł na rywala, odpychając go od siebie, po czym zdzielił pięścią nadbiegającego z drugiej strony Południowca w twarz. Oprych w miedzianym pancerzu wypuścił miotacz z dłoni i uderzył o ścianę budynku, podczas gdy Toa złapał za nadgarstek próbującej go uderzyć ręki Steltianina i zaparł się w miejscu, siłując się z bandytą. Nagle usłyszał świst metalu przeszywającego powietrze. Potem chwycił się za bark, gdy wcześniejsza rana eksplodowała bólem, trafiona metalową gwiazdką. To wystarczyło, by dwójka zbirów chwyciła go za ramiona i unieruchomiła. Przez zmrużone oczy Hserg zobaczył powoli zbliżającą się do niego łowczynię. Jej zbroja, powgniatana i pęknięta w wielu miejscach, ledwo się na niej trzymała, plecak odrzutowy sypał iskrami, a z twarzy kobiety odpadł kawałek pancerza okrywającego jej głowę, lecz błękitne oczy były nad wyraz opanowane. Najemnica zbliżyła się do Toa, zatrzymując swą twarz ledwie kilka centymetrów przed jego. - Gdzie jest dziewczyna? - wycedziła, zaciskając dłoń na szyi mężczyzny. Wojownik zacharczał. - Mówiłem ci… - odezwał się - że nie jest… do oddania. W ślepiach łowczyni na moment błysnęła irytacja, po czym kobieta wystawiła wolną rękę na bok, rozpościerając dłoń. Południowiec podał jej swój miotacz, a wtedy najemnica przystawiła lufę do twarzy rywala. Hserg poczuł nagrzaną jeszcze po ostatnim wystrzale stal napierającą na jego policzek. - Mam wrażenie, że nie traktujesz mnie poważnie - wysyczała łowczyni, jak jadowity wąż. - Błąd. Toa Ognia przełknął ślinę. Przeżył ze swym przyjacielem wiele przygód, nigdy jednak nie sądził, że Shed wpakuje go w coś takiego. *** Znalazłszy się po drugiej stronie improwizowanego muru, Galia zatrzymała się paręnaście kroków dalej w ciemnej, wypełnionej wilgotnym powietrzem dzielnicy ciasnych domków ustawionych jeden na drugim, przy starym moście biegnącym nad wartkim kanałem, spływającym do jednej z większych rzek przecinających Quentris, i czekała na pozostałych. Po chwili dołączyli do niej dwaj Matoranie, a za nimi Vadym, biegnący ze strzelbą zawieszoną na ramieniu. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło. - Gdzie Hserg? - zapytała. - W uliczce zjawili się ludzie Xixexa - odrzekł Vadym i zatrzymał się przy dziewczynie, dysząc ciężko. - Hserg powiedział, że ich zatrzyma, a my mamy uciekać, póki daje nam czas… Źrenice Xianki rozszerzyły się. Galia wyminęła spojrzenie wyłupiastych ślepi mężczyzny i wbiła wzrok w widniejącą kilkanaście bio przed nią stertę skrzyń. Jej palce zamarły w połowie zwijania się w pięść. Po chwili oczy dziewczyny spoczęły na Vadymie. - Daj mi strzelbę - nakazała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, chwyciła za zawieszoną na ramieniu mężczyzny broń. - Co ty, u licha, wyprawiasz, Galia? - zdumiał się Vadym, łapiąc za strzelbę i nie pozwalając Vortixx mu jej zabrać. - Po prostu daj mi ją…! - Xianka wyszarpnęła karabin i zmierzyła z nim w stronę muru. Po tej stronie znacznie łatwiej było się po nim wspiąć, niż po przeciwnej. Jeszcze nim całkiem się oddaliła, rzuciła przez ramię do towarzyszy: - Nie czekajcie na nas i wracajcie do kryjówki. Zatrzyjcie wszystkie ślady. Vadym postąpił za nią kilka kroków, dopóki się nie zatrzymał, zrezygnowany. - Naprawdę masz zamiar go ratować? Chcesz, żeby ciebie też złapali? Galia przystanęła i spojrzała kątem oka na mężczyznę. - Dopilnuję, żeby żadne z nas nie zostało złapane. *** Hserg rozejrzał się naprędce po otoczeniu, gorączkowo szukając czegoś, co mogłoby pomóc mu w tej sytuacji. Khriodermis po raz kolejny udowodniła, że nie ma zamiaru być jego przyjacielem. Toa Ognia ponownie skierował wzrok na twarz łowczyni. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł w srebrnym pancerzu na policzkach fragmenty monet, które musiały wbić się w nie po wybuchu skarbca. Odsłonięty skrawek głowy kobiety pokrywała metalowa skóra, przypominająca gadzie łuski. Spluwa miotacza napierała coraz mocniej na bok twarzy mężczyzny, powoli zaczynając sprawiać mu ból. Nie był on jednak większy od tego, którym pulsował bark Toa, rozpruty shurikenem i wcześniejszym strzałem z pistoletu. - Zapytam raz jeszcze - przemówiła łowczyni. - Gdzie jest dziewczyna? - Ja za to… nie lubię się powtarzać… - odrzekł Hserg. - Nie będę trzeci raz… mówił tego samego… Uścisk kobiety na jego szyi wzmocnił się. Lufa jeszcze bardziej przylgnęła do jego policzka. - Nie polepszasz swojej sytuacji. - Przecież mnie… nie zabijesz… - wycharczał Toa, walcząc z całych sił o nabranie tchu. - Zginę ja… zginie informacja… Łowczyni pociągnęła nosem i oddaliła miotacz od twarzy wojownika, po czym strzeliła w jego goleń. Hserg wrzasnął z bólu, gdy laserowy bełt rozpłatał metalowy pancerz i skórę, po czym padł na jedno kolano, a wtedy kobieta trafiła go kopnięciem w twarz. Toa Ognia runął na chłodny bruk, z zaciśniętymi zębami uciskając oburącz ranę. Łowczyni splunęła. - Tracimy tylko czas - rzuciła do swoich towarzyszy. - Zabrać go do zamku. Steltianin oraz Południowiec potaknęli i zbliżyli się do mężczyzny. Nagle mieszkaniec Steltu zwalił się na ziemię, gdy jego głowa eksplodowała, trafiona pociskiem w akompaniamencie donośnego huku. Jego kompan zamrugał, oszołomiony, i kiedy skierował wzrok w miejsce, z którego padł strzał, również runął martwy z przestrzelonym czołem. Hserg i łowczyni spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku i ujrzeli Galię, opartą na szczycie blokady ze skrzyń, dzierżącą podłużną strzelbę. Vortixx wycelowała w kobietę w srebrnym pancerzu; ta uskoczyła, lecz została trafiona w ramię i padła na ziemię, sycząc boleśnie. Galią wyciągnęła rękę do Toa. - Hserg! Szybko! Mężczyzna zmusił się do zignorowania bólu i podniósł się, chwycił za dłoń dziewczyny i wspiął na szczyt sterty skrzyń. Po kilku sekundach znalazł się już po drugiej stronie. Pokuśtykał za towarzyszką na skraj wąskiego mostu i zatrzymał się obok Xianki, spoglądając w dół. Szalejąca woda płynęła wartkim strumieniem przez kanał, zmierzając do jakiegoś skrytego za wijącymi się zakrętami miejsca. - Wskakuj - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Co? - Toa zamrugał. - Czekaj, nie chcesz chyba… Nim dokończył, Galia owinęła rękę wokół jego szyi i zakryła mu usta, po czym skoczyła w rwący kanał, ciągnąc za sobą Toa. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie stłumiony krzyk, gdy wpadł w lodowatą toń, zniknął pod jej powierzchnią i został porwany w nieznane. Woda smagała jego twarz, wdzierając się w szczeliny w jego pancerzu, a glony i wodorosty osiadały na jego ciele, pokrywając je siecią zielonych nitek, by za chwilę zostać oderwane siłą nurtu. Dopiero teraz, gdy Hserg był niesiony przez fale wąskim kanałem z szybkością pocisku, uświadomił sobie ze zgrozą, że nie potrafi pływać. Próbował poruszyć kończynami czy przynajmniej wynurzyć głowę ponad toń, lecz nurt był zbyt silny, by mu na to pozwolić. Galia, wciąż zakrywająca mu usta, wystawiała głowę i wolną rękę nad wodę, próbując pokierować dwójką ich ciał tak, by nie rozbili się o pokrytą pleśnią ścianę kanału na najbliższym zakręcie. W końcu strumień wyrzucił ich do rzeki, której nurt nie był już tak gwałtowny. Toa Ognia wynurzył górną część torsu z wody, nabierając tchu i zamachał desperacko rękoma, próbując utrzymać się na powierzchni. Vortixx złapała go za kołnierz i dociągnęła pod jeden z masywnych mostów. Skryci w jego cieniu, wojownik i Xianka wspięli się na wilgotne kamienie. Hserg odetchnął głęboko, siadając i opierając się plecami o ścianę. Galia uklękła przy nim, kładąc jedną dłoń na ramieniu, a drugą ocierając jego twarzy z wody. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytała. - Co się tam, u licha, stało? - Vadym… zostawił mnie… - wysapał Toa - kiedy zjawili się ludzie Xixexa… Dziewczyna zamrugała. - Mówił, że sam chciałeś zostać, żeby dać nam czas na ucieczkę… - Naprawdę myślisz… że z własnej woli wybrałbym walkę ze sługami największej szumowiny na tej wyspie i odłączył się od jedynej osoby, z którą nie gubię się w tym przeklętym mieście? - Wojownik spojrzał wymownie na towarzyszkę. Galia pokręciła głową, a w jej oczach pojawiło się zmieszanie. - Nic nie rozumiem… - powiedziała. - Dlaczego wtedy Vadym miałby to zrobić? Nagle ich dwójkę dobiegł czyjś głos: - Co wy tu, do kata, robicie? Zgubiliście się, czy jak? Hserg i Xianka spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli drobnego mężczyznę odzianego w ciemnoczerwony, miejscami brązowawy pancerz. Wyglądał jak Turaga, lecz równie dobrze mógł być po prostu mocno zdeformowanym Matoraninem. Stał na wąskiej łódce i prowadził ją przez rzekę pojedynczym wiosłem. Galia przytknęła palec do ust, pokazując mu, by był cicho. Mężczyzna pokiwał powoli głową. - Kochankowie. Rozumiem - odrzekł i oddalił się, płynąc z nurtem. Vortixx odprowadziła go spojrzeniem z uniesioną brwią, po czym, zauważywszy, w jakiej pozycji się znajduje, odsunęła się od Hserga, siadając na kamieniu obok niego i opierając się plecami o łuk mostu. Odwróciła wzrok. Toa popatrzył na nią. Pierwszy raz dostrzegł na jej twarzy rumieniec. - Więc, emmm… - odezwał się. - Dzięki za uratowanie mnie. Galia zapytała, jakby zupełnie ignorując jego słowa: - Jak twoja noga? Wojownik przyjrzał się swojej łydce. Wody z rzeki i kanału zdołały ją obmyć, lecz z ziejącej w niej głębokiej rany nadal sączyła się nowa krew. Mężczyzna skrzywił się. - Bywało lepiej - skwitował. - Dasz radę iść? - Wolałbym nie. Vortixx mruknęła pod nosem i zamyśliła się na moment. - Znam pewnego medyka - odparła w końcu. - Może zgodzi się cię opatrzyć. Będziemy musieli tam jednak dojść. - To daleko stąd? Galia rozejrzała się po okolicy, wodząc spojrzeniem po znajdujących się po drugiej stronie rzeki budynkach, najwyraźniej wypatrując jakichś charakterystycznych punktów. - Zdaje się, że jesteśmy przy Popielnym Placu… - powiedziała po chwili. - A więc jakieś osiem przecznic stąd. Hserg jęknął. - W takim razie wolę tu zostać i umrzeć. - Przestań narzekać i wstawaj. Nie będę cię przecież niosła. - Nie ma żadnej szybszej drogi? Dziewczyna wskazała na rzekę. - Możesz popłynąć. Toa Ognia wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie bycia niesionym przez wartki nurt miejskiego kanału. Strumienie smagające go w twarz i woda wdzierająca się pod pancerz nie były niczym przyjemnym i wojownik zdecydowanie nie miał chęci tego powtórzyć. Być może czułby się z tym znacznie lepiej, gdyby potrafił pływać, nie zamierzał jednak uczyć się tego teraz, zwłaszcza z uszkodzoną nogą. Westchnął i spojrzał na towarzyszkę. - Dobra, dobra, już pójdę… *** Dotarli na miejsce, kiedy słońce zaczęło już zachodzić, znacząc niebo nad Quentris pomarańczową łuną. Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami mieszkania mieszczącego się w obskurnej, brudnej dzielnicy, odziani w kilka nałożonych na siebie obdartych płaszczów, które kupili od przesiadujących na ulicach żebraków w zamian za parę monet. Noce były o tej porze roku ciepłe, więc biedacy nie potrzebowali dodatkowego okrycia, Galia i Hserg natomiast musieli pozostać niezauważeni, przedzierając się przez miasto. Z ranną nogą udawanie kuśtykającego kaleki wychodziło Toa Ognia nadzwyczaj dobrze, lecz on sam nie był zbytnio zadowolony z tego powodu. Przyjrzał się budynkowi. Obdarte, drewniane drzwi osadzone były w kamiennej ścianie z pojedynczym, szerokim oknie po lewej stronie. Szybę pokrywała gruba warstwa brudu oraz metalowa krata, nie sposób więc było zobaczyć, co znajdowało się w środku. Po krótkim namyśle mężczyzna stwierdził, że nie jest to najlepsze miejsce do opatrywania ran, lecz sam nie znał na tej wyspie innego. Ostatecznie przełamał się i zapukał. - Czego? - zza drzwi dobiegł go przytłumiony głos. - Szukam medyka, nazywa się Lahka - powiedział Toa. Imię to zdradziła mu po drodze Galia. - Nie mieszka tu już taki - odburknął nieznajomy i nie odezwał się już więcej. Xianka pochyliła się w stronę drzwi. - Naprawdę? Bo brzmisz do niego bardzo podobnie… Po chwili ciszy, drzwi otworzyły się i wyjrzał zza nich drobny Matoranin w czarnej Kanohi Akaku i równie czarnym pancerzu z jasnozielonymi akcentami. Otaksował wzrokiem Hserga, po czym jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Vortixx. - Galia? Co ty tutaj robisz? - Mój przyjaciel jest ranny i potrzebuje kogoś, kto go opatrzy - odparła dziewczyna. - Kogoś, kto go nie wyda. To jedna z tych sytuacji. Medyk pokiwał głową i dał dwójce znać, by weszli do środka. Największe pomieszczenie, do którego Toa i Xianka zostali wprowadzeni, mieściło w sobie jedynie podłużny, srebrny stół stojący pośrodku oraz kilka półek zastawionych narzędziami, rolkami materiału i fiolkami z różnymi płynami. Oświetlała to wszystko pojedyncza lampa zawieszona pod sufitem, brzęcząca donośnie i sypiąca raz po raz iskrami, które spadały na jedno niezmienne miejsce na podłodze, gdzie wytworzył się już niewielki, osmolony ślad. Lampa musiała nie być naprawiana od wieków. Lahka wskazał Hsergowi, by ten położył się na stole, co też Toa uczynił, podczas gdy Galia oparła się o ścianę naprzeciwko, krzyżując ramiona. Matoranin zbliżył się do wojownika, oglądając jego ranę. Hserg syknął, gdy medyk dotknął jego łydki, lecz ból ten i tak był niczym w porównaniu z tym, który czuł przy stawianiu kroków. - Masz szczęście - oznajmił Matoranin. - Rana jest głęboka, ale nie uszkodziła kości. Nie znam się za bardzo na leczeniu Toa, ale z tego, co mi wiadomo, w waszym przypadku obrażenia goją się znacznie szybciej. Jeśli założę opatrunek, powinna zniknąć za parę dni. - To pocieszające - skwitował kwaśno Hserg. Wolał mimo wszystko nie zostać zdegradowanym do roli kaleki, zwłaszcza, że Shed nadal przebywał w kopalni Xixexa. Medyk oddalił się od stołu, by przygotować opatrunek, po czym wrócił, owijając goleń mężczyzny bandażem, uprzednio oczyszczając ranę i wcierając w nią jakąś substancję. Wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie bólu, wojownik podniósł wzrok znad swojej nogi na Galię. Stała cały czas w miejscu, ze spojrzeniem wbitym gdzieś w bok. Wydawała się skonsternowana. Skończywszy, Lahka nakazał Hsergowi przez moment uciskać ranę. Toa Ognia potaknął i objął łydkę oburącz, podczas gdy Matoranin odszedł od stołu i przyjrzał się Vortixx. Mimo kąpieli w rzece, nadal była pokryta lekką warstwą brudu po wybuchu skarbca, a na jej twarzy i rękach widniało kilka krwawych śladów. Sam pancerz dziewczyny również był w wielu miejscach poharatany. - Ciebie nie trzeba opatrzyć? - zapytał medyk. - Nie. Poradzę sobie. Lahka zawahał się. - Może chociaż dam ci miksturę oczyszczającą, żebyś przemyła sobie rany? Xianka milczała przez moment, lecz w końcu odrzekła: - Niech będzie. Matoranin nasączył skrawek materiału substancją z jednej z fiolek i podał ją oraz butelkę dziewczynie. Galia podziękowała i zaczęła zdejmować pancerz pokrywający górną część jej ciała, zostawiając jedynie napierśnik. Uciskający ranę Hserg przyglądał się jej uważnie kątem oka, lustrując wzrokiem jej tors oraz ramiona. Był oszołomiony liczbą blizn przecinających jej skórę. Nawet on sam, mimo stoczonych licznych walk i przeżyciu tylu przygód, nie miał ich aż tak wiele. Wszystkie pręgi biegnące po jej ciele zdawały się mieć własne historie, łączące się w większą opowieść o przeszłości dziewczyny, która nieustannie intrygowała wojownika. Rozdział 8 - Muszę powiedzieć - głos Xixexa zadudnił o ściany komnaty - że zawiodłem się na tobie, Shae. Łowczyni stała naprzeciw tronu lorda Skakdi. Miała na sobie nowy srebrny pancerz oraz zreperowany plecak, po śladach walki nie było ani śladu, jej spojrzenie jednak nadal pozostało tak samo nieodgadnione. Władca Quentris spoczywał zagłębiony w swoim siedzisku i otulany przez czwórkę identycznych niewolnic Cestre, które z gracją i dostojnością masowały masywne mięśnie jego ramion. Obok tronu stał Vogh, wspierając ręce na toporze, cichy jak zawsze. Rogata głowa Xixexa opierała się na dłoni lorda, podczas gdy czerwone oczy przypatrywały się uważnie kobiecie. - Sporo mnie kosztujesz - ciągnął dalej władca - a jednak pod twoim nosem ta przeklęta zgraja larw i szkodników wysadziła w powietrze mój skarbiec. - Przybyłam na miejsce najszybciej, jak to było możliwe - odrzekła łowczyni. - I udało mi się zabić jednego z napastników. - Tak, tak, i bardzo cię za to cenię. Przynajmniej było to dla nich gorzkie zwycięstwo. - Lord Skakdi wykrzywił swą twarz. - Posłuchaj, Shae. Mam do ciebie zaufanie, po tym, jak ocaliłaś mój statek przed napadem tamtych bandytów… I jak pozbyłaś się z mojej wyspy tego cholernego mordercy… Ale nie zamierzam tolerować twojej kolejnej porażki. Czy to jasne? - Tak jest, wasza wysokość. - A teraz zejdź mi z oczu. Shae ukłoniła się, po czym zmierzyła do wyjścia z sali tronowej, odprowadzana przez dwóch strażników. Gdy zniknęła za wrotami, Xixex westchnął przeciągle i jeszcze bardziej zagłębił się w swoje siedzisko. Jego nerwy były skołatane jak nigdy dotąd, na szczęście ruchy wtulonych w niego dziewcząt, nieustannie gładzących jego ciało smukłymi dłońmi i roztaczających wokół siebie uspokajającą aurę wystarczająco je koiły. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, iż mężczyzna nie czuł się dobrze. Został pozbawiony ogromnej części swojego skarbu, tracąc ją bezpowrotnie, w dodatku nadal nie udało mu się schwytać Galii, na którą polował od lat. Wysadzenie skarbca tylko pokazywało, że Vortixx i jej banda stali się jeszcze bardziej śmiali i odważni. Najpierw zwyczajnie okradali go z łupów, teraz doszczętnie je niszczyli. Co będzie następne? Wymordowanie jego najcenniejszych sługusów? Wzniecenie buntu przeciwko jego osobie? Xixex nie mógł na to pozwolić. Postukał palcami o podłokietnik, trzeszcząc kośćmi i zamyślił się. Po chwili zerknął na stojącego przy tronie Skakdi. Być może nie wszystko szło tak źle, jak w mieście, i była jeszcze szansa na poprawienie humoru władcy. - Vogh, powiedz, że chociaż z kopalni napłynęły jakieś dobre wieści. - Niestety, panie. - Zakazianin pokręcił głową. - Nadal nie udało się znaleźć źródła, co najwyżej kilka strumieni Khriodermis… - Przeklęte żółte paskudztwo - zaklął Xixex. - Psuje moją wyspę jeszcze bardziej niż ta Xiańska szlaja i jej hałastra… - …w dodatku zginęło w tym tygodniu trzynastu niewolników. Palce władcy zaczęły się zaciskać, przejeżdżając pazurami po podłokietniku ze zgrzytem. Na twarzy mężczyzny zaczął malować się gniew, ruchy Cestre jednak w porę go ugasiły. Lord Skakdi odetchnął. - Słabi głupcy… I skąd ja teraz wezmę pieniądze, żeby kupić kolejnych? Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będę musiał posłać do kopalni moje urocze dziewczęta, a tego chyba byśmy nie chcieli… prawda? - Pogładził jedną z niewolnic po podbródku, na co przezroczysto-niebieska kobieta uśmiechnęła się przymilnie i zawiesiła ręce na masywnym karku Zakazianina. Mężczyzna wykrzywił usta, odwzajemniając uśmiech, a przynajmniej próbując, lecz szybko spoważniał. Musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób na zdobycie środków. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by prace kopalniane ustały, dopóki srebrna substancja, która przed wiekami napełniła jego ciało skrawkiem potęgi, nadal czekała na niego gdzieś pod ziemią. Przejechał palcem po kościanej brodzie, zamyślając się. Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. - Przypomnij mi, Vogh - zagadnął do sługi. - Jakiś kontrahent pragnął zawrzeć ze mną umowę, tak? - Tak jest, wasza wysokość. - Skakdi w srebrno-fioletowym pancerzu potaknął. - Baron Kardak Sharen z Zachodnich Łańcuchów planuje przybyć na Quentris, by przedyskutować umowę, według której pańscy piraci mieliby ochraniać jego statki na szlakach handlowych, w zamian za podzielenie się częścią zysków. Xixex mruknął. - Kiedy przypływa? - Za trzy dni, panie. - Musimy dopilnować, żeby doszło do zawarcia tej umowy. Potrzebuję tych pieniędzy, Vogh. - Rozumiem. Mam posłać wysłannika, czy może przygotować orszak, który odeskortuje barona do zamku na spotkanie z waszą wysokością? Lord Skakdi pokręcił głową, a jego kręgi szyjne zatrzeszczały. - Nie. Osobiście zjawię się w porcie, by przywitać naszego gościa. Wywarcie dobrego wrażenia to podstawa przy załatwianiu interesów, Vogh. - Uniósł palec, zerkając na mężczyznę. - Niech baron wie, ile gotów jest zrobić władca Quentris dla powiększenia swoich zysków. Jeśli wystarczająco ciepło go powitamy, wielce możliwe, że będzie bardziej skłonny zgodzić się na korzystniejsze dla nas warunki. A ja potrzebuję każdej korzyści płynącej z tej umowy. Zakazianin o szerokich naramiennikach zawahał się. - Oczywiście, mój panie, ale… Czy to na pewno rozsądne? Opuszczanie zamku może być dla waszej wysokości wielce ryzykowne, zwłaszcza po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Galia i jej ludzie mogą wykorzystać sytuację, by pana zaatakować. Xixex prychnął. - Niech atakują, proszę bardzo! - Machnął dłonią. - Mam siłę i moc, której nie posiada nikt inny na tej wyspie. Jeśli tylko spróbują mnie tknąć, pokażę im, jaka kara spotyka tych, którzy podnoszą na mnie swoje ręce. Moje bezpieczeństwo nie powinno być twoim zmartwieniem… musimy jednak dopilnować, żeby nic nie przeszkodziło przebiegu spotkania. - Władca nachylił się w stronę Vogha. - Ulice mają być pod stałą obserwacją! Jeśli ta banda żałosnych insektów choćby zbliży się do portu, ma zostać unicestwiona, a Galia i jej parszywy Toa mają trafić przed moje oblicze! Zrozumiano? - Jak najbardziej, wasza wysokość. - Dobrze. Idź i zajmij się przygotowaniami. Vogh skinął głową i opuścił salę, Xixex natomiast opadł ciężko na tron, uspokojony przez czwórkę Cestre po chwilowym uniesieniu. Siedział z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami, postukując szponiastymi palcami o podłokietnik w stałym, nieprzerwanym rytmie. W jego umyśle cały czas widniała wizja próby ataku Galii na jego osobę - jakże śmieszna mu się ona wydawała. - Myślą, że jest coś potężniejszego ode mnie… - rzucił sam do siebie. - Mylą się. *** Kilka godzin po odpoczynku, zregenerowaniu sił i umorzeniu bólu, gdy zdążył zapaść już zmrok, Hserg pożegnał razem z Galią Matorańskiego medyka i oboje zmierzali właśnie do kryjówki Vortixx. Choć stan nogi Toa Ognia znacznie się poprawił, wojownik wciąż lekko kuśtykał - rana potrzebowała jeszcze kilku dni, aby w pełni się zagoić i Lahka zalecił Hsergowi, by czas ten spędził w jednym miejscu, zdrowiejąc. Mężczyzna oczywiście nie miał zamiaru tego słuchać, zwłaszcza, że miał do pomówienia z jedną osobą w porzuconym budynku slumsowej dzielnicy. Dotarłszy do kryjówki, mimo wciąż odczuwalnego bólu w nodze, Toa szybko pokonał wąski korytarz, minął czarno-opancerzonego wykidajłę i wparował do głównej sali. Oczy wszystkich obecnych natychmiast zwróciły się ku niemu i ku Galii, która weszła do pomieszczenia zaraz za wojownikiem. Po twarzach zebranych było widać, iż wyczekiwali, lecz bardziej zjawienia się samej Xianki, a nie Hserga. Toa Ognia momentalnie wypatrzył wśród grupy Vadyma, podszedł do niego i pchnął do tyłu. Po pozostałych przeszła fala oburzenia. - Hej, uspokój się, płomyczku - warknął Vadym, łapiąc równowagę. - Za kogo się uważasz? - A za kogo ty się uważasz, zostawiając mnie samego przeciwko pościgowi Xixexa, ha?! - Oczy wojownika żywiołu zapłonęły gniewem. Dwójka mężczyzn świdrowała się wzrokiem, lecz nim zdążyło dojść do rękoczynów, wpadła między nich Galia, oddzielając ich od siebie. - Uspokójcie się, obydwaj! - Porzucił mnie! - Hserg machnął ręką na Vadyma. - Spowalniał nas - odparował chudzielec. - Zanim zdążyłem pomóc mu wspiąć się na mur, zjawili się ludzie Xixexa. Jeśli bym mu pomógł, mogliby postrzelić i pojmać nas obu, a może i pozostałych też! Robiłem to dla grupy. To dobra cena za poświęcenie jednego Toa, zwłaszcza po tym, jak wykonał swoją robotę… - Obrzucił wojownika pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - I dlatego skłamałeś mi, że sam chciał tam zostać? - Galia zmrużyła oczy. - Wiedziałem, że jakbym powiedział, że dopadli go dranie Xixexa, to od razu rzuciłabyś się mu pomóc - powiedział Vadym. - Myślałem, że jeśli sam zaoferowałby spowolnienie pościgu, to nie próbowałabyś wracać… - Nagle przeniósł wyłupiasty wzrok na Hserga. - Nie myśl sobie, płomyczku, że ja będę ci pomagać. Nie jesteś jednym z nas. Toa otwierał usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, lecz ubiegła go Vortixx: - Hserg jest jednym z nas, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. - Powiodła spojrzeniem po pozostałych. - Czy wam się to podoba, czy nie. Vadym prychnął. - Jest jednym z nas… ale na jak długo? Palce wojownika w Arthron zwinęły się w pięści. Chudzielec obnażył groźnie kły, lecz wtedy Galia stanęła między nim a Hsergiem. - Tak długo, dopóki jest ze mną. I nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek traktował go w taki sposób, w jaki ty to zrobiłeś, Vadym - wycedziła. - Ach tak? - Czerwone, wyłupiaste ślepia mężczyzny zaczęły świdrować dziewczynę. - A na jakiej podstawie miałbym ciebie słuchać? Odpowiedziało mu silne gruchnięcie pięścią w twarz ze strony Xianki, które zwaliło go z nóg. Jeśli ktokolwiek z reszty buntowników miał jakieś obiekcje, według których stałby po stronie Vadyma, to teraz szybko się ich pozbył. Wszyscy patrzeli z lekką trwogą na próbującego się podnieść mężczyznę, masującego obolały policzek, i na stojącą nad nim Galię. Hserg również tak patrzył. - Nie zapominasz przypadkiem, gdzie twoje miejsce, Vadym? - warknęła dziewczyna i splunęła na bok, po czym zwróciła się do reszty: - Nie obchodzi mnie, co sobie myślicie, nie chcę tutaj żadnych konfliktów. Nie mamy powodów do gniewu. Skarbiec wyleciał w powietrze. Odnieśliśmy sukces. - Sukces? - zadrwił Vadym. - Straciliśmy Tumula! - I powinniśmy być wdzięczni bogom, że tylko Tumula - odparła Vortixx i głośno westchnęła. - Xixex stracił sporą część pieniędzy. Jeśli zareaguje tak, jak się spodziewamy, za parę dni przybędzie na spotkanie z kontrahentem. To nasza szansa, żeby uderzyć. Chcę, żebyście zamiast przeklętych uprzedzeń do tego, kto z nami współpracuje, zajęli się przygotowaniami. Czy to jasne? Cała grupa buntowników pokiwała głowami. Hserg był pod wrażeniem tego, jak oddziaływały na nich słowa Galii. Większość z nich była znacznie masywniejsza i silniejsza od Xianki, zapewne jeśliby chcieli, mogliby z łatwością się jej pozbyć - a mimo to tego nie robili. Nawet Vadym, przywołany do porządku uderzeniem w twarz, nie sprawiał już problemów. Dziewczyna ostatni raz spojrzała na chudzielca. - Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, wylecisz z grupy - zagroziła. - Uznam to za zdradę. A nie chcę mieć tu do czynienia ze zdrajcami. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwróciła się i zniknęła za jednymi z umieszczonych w bocznej ścianie drzwiach. Wszyscy zebrani zajęli się własnymi sprawami, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Vadym natomiast wreszcie podniósł się z podłogi i stanął przy Toa. Był sporo wyższy od wojownika, nawet ze zgarbioną postawą, lecz mimo to Hserg nie dał się zastraszyć. - Uważaj, płomyczku. Galia nie będzie mogła zawsze być przy tobie. A wtedy… - Chuderlak odsłonił szpiczaste zębiska. - Miej się na baczności… Toa Ognia poczuł niepokój, słysząc te słowa, nie okazał tego jednak. Miast tego odrzekł: - Będę ostrożny. Vadym pociągnął nosem i wyminął go, Hserg zaś rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie znalazł nikogo, z kim mógłby nawiązać rozmowę, Galia również nie wróciła na swoje stałe miejsce, w którym polerowała sztylety. Wreszcie zdecydował się zajrzeć za drzwi, za którymi zniknęła dziewczyna i po chwili wstąpił na znajdujące się po drugiej stronie powykrzywianie, wilgotne schody, prowadzące po ciemku na górę. Oświetlając sobie drogę niewielką zawieszoną w powietrzu kulą ognia, Toa dotarł na szczyt i wyszedł na dach. Odnalazł na nim Galię, przycupniętą na skraju stromego stropu dachówek i wpatrującą się w miasto pod osłoną nocy. Slumsy, którymi byli otoczeni, nie jarzyły się ani jednym światłem - kilka jaśniejszych punktów było widocznych tylko w oddali, od strony domostw i budowli pnących się na górze ku zamkowi w głównej części miasta, lecz nadal był to zbyt słaby blask, by dotrzeć do tej dzielnicy. Jedynie kilka gwiazd i łuk księżyca odbijały się w płynącej w pobliżu rzece o czarnej jak smoła tafli. Toa usiadł obok Xianki, lecz ta nie spojrzała na niego - jej spojrzenie cały czas wbite było gdzieś w dal. Wyraz twarzy pozostawał nieodgadniony, lecz Hsergowi udało się mimo to coś z niego wyczytać. - Coś cię trapi? - Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - zapytała Vortixx, zerkając na niego. - Hm, pomyślmy. - Mężczyzna udał, że się zastanawia. - Raczej nie przyszłaś tutaj po to, żeby podziwiać widoki. No spójrz tylko. - Powiódł ręką po panoramie slumsów. - To miasto jest potwornie brzydkie! Kąciki ust Galii drgnęły w uśmiechu, lecz szybko powróciły do dawnej powagi. - Po prostu nie podoba mi się to, w jaki sposób Vadym i reszta cię potraktowali. Przed nami kilka bardzo ważnych dni, konflikty wewnętrzne to ostatnie, czego potrzebujemy - odparła. - Poza tym… nadal czuję żal po śmierci Tumula. Był dobrym kompanem… Toa spuścił wzrok. - Cóż… - Nie wiedział, jakich słów użyć. W końcu zdecydował się na najprostsze: - Przykro mi. Dziewczyna skinęła wolno głową. - Straciłeś kiedyś jakichś bliskich? - Och, tak, wielu. Raz nawet… kogoś bardzo, bardzo mi bliskiego… - Wojownik umilkł na moment, przywołując wspomnienie białej Maski Szybkości i skrytego pod nią uśmiechu oraz tryskającego radością spojrzenia dwukolorowych oczu. - Też była Toa, wiesz? - Myślałam, że Toa nie giną. W końcu to bohaterowie - powiedziała Galia - a, jak mawiają, prawdziwi bohaterowie nigdy nie umierają. Hserg uśmiechnął ponuro. - Chciałbym, żeby tak było… Vortixx westchnęła przeciągle, a nocny wiatr poniósł jej głos gdzieś w dal. - Tak, powinnam już się nauczyć, że świat nie jest taki, jak w opowieściach - odrzekła. - Inaczej ludzie tacy jak Xixex już dawno straciliby swoją władzę… W jej słowach mężczyzna wyczuł nutę gniewu i zawiści, jaką żywiła do władcy Quentris. Zauważył też, jak zaciska jedną z pięści, aż pobielały jej knykcie. Dziewczyna znów spoglądała na miasto, lecz jej spojrzenie nie było już tak odległe, nieobecne - wbijało się w zamek lorda Skakdi, przycupnięty na skraju skały nad szalejącymi falami uderzającymi o ostre głazy, samotny na szczycie góry zakrzywionych budynków. Oczy Xianki zabłyszczały, był to jednak błysk nienawiści. Hserg poczuł nagle bijącą od Galii silną aurę determinacji w dążeniu do obalenia tego mężczyzny. - Co zamierasz zrobić - odezwał się - jak już pozbędziecie się Xixexa? Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiem - stwierdziła. - Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. Może opuszczę to miejsce, może zostanę. Nie wiem. Staram się nie myśleć o dalekiej przyszłości. Wolę skupić się na tym, co przede mną najbliżej. - Umilkła na moment, a Hserg skinął głową. Po chwili Vortixx spojrzała na niego. - A ty? Co zrobisz, jak pokonamy Xixexa i uwolnisz swojego przyjaciela? Toa Ognia zamyślił się. - Wrócę do domu, najprawdopodobniej. - Jaki on jest? - zapytała Xianka. - Twój dom? Mężczyzna przyjrzał się jej uważnie, lecz ona zdążyła odwrócić już wzrok, spoglądając na powrót na miasto. - Uciekłaś z Xii, prawda? - odparł. Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała, lecz to mu wystarczyło. - Cóż, jeśli tak, to nie spodobałby ci się on. Wielka, zasnuta smogiem metropolia… Z dzielnicami niewiele gorszymi od tych tutaj… W dodatku elity cały czas kłócą się od władzę. Jakby zupełnie niczego nie nauczyła ich wojna, przez którą musieliśmy przejść… Galia pokręciła głową. - Każde miejsce jest lepsze od mojej ojczystej wyspy - powiedziała. - Każde, w którym mogę być wolna. Hserg przyjrzał jej się z uniesioną brwią. Zafascynowanie przeszłością dziewczyny powróciło do niego, Vortixx jednak najwidoczniej i tym razem nie zamierzała poruszać tego tematu. Westchnął i również zaczął wpatrywać się w slumsy i tętniące dalej, za nimi, nocnym życiem miasto. Chłodny wiatr bijący od strony morza i niosący ze sobą woń wilgoci owiewał ich ciała, podczas gdy Toa i Xianka pogrążali się w rozmyśleniach. Z oddali nadciągały ku ich dwójce wymieszane ze sobą przytłumione dźwięki nawoływań ulicznych handlarzy, śmiechy i okrzyki pijanych zakapiorów, odgłosy bijatyk mających miejsca na ulicach czy wrzaski okradanych w mrocznych zaułkach kobiet. Wszystko wydawało się tak dalekie od Hserga i jego towarzyszki, którzy siedzieli tu całkiem samotnie. Mężczyzna zauważył, że dobrze się czuje, będąc tak blisko niej. Uznał to za dość zabawne, zwłaszcza, że przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu omal nie poderżnęła mu gardła. Teraz jednak, mimo początkowej niepewności, darzył dziewczynę większym zaufaniem niż kogokolwiek innego z jej grupy. Wcześniej domyślał się, że byli do niego niechętnie nastawieni, lecz po ostatnich wydarzeniach czuł się wśród nich wręcz obco. Z Galią tak nie było. - Jeśli twoi towarzysze mają mnie dość - odezwał się, przełamując ciszę - to chyba dobrze, że wszystko skończy się za kilka dni. Tyle chyba wytrzymają, prawda? Dziewczyna westchnęła smutno. - To nie tak, że mają cię dość. Po prostu… potrzebują czasu, żeby się z tobą oswoić. Na Quentris nie przepada się za Toa, bo nie pasują do tego miejsca. Dlatego moi kompani ci nie ufają. - W takim razie dlaczego ty, ze wszystkich osób, tak szybko mi zaufałaś? Wojownik nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. - Niewygodne pytanie. Rozumiem. Mogę spróbować z innym? - spytał, na co Galia powoli pokiwała głową. - Dlaczego wtedy, w trakcie ucieczki, zawróciłaś się, by odzyskać sztylet? - Mówiłam ci już, że te sztylety mają dla mnie wielką wartość - powiedziała Xianka. - Wielką na tyle, by ryzykować dla nich życie? - Tak. Toa Ognia zmarkotniał. Wszelkie próby wyciągnięcia przez niego czegoś na temat przeszłości dziewczyny kończyły się tak samo - Galia udzielała odpowiedzi, lecz niewystarczających, by wyjawić cokolwiek na temat swojej historii. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy dalej próbować w jakiś subtelny sposób coś od niej wyciągnąć, lecz ostatecznie postanowił zapytać prosto z mostu: - Twoja przeszłość jest… bardzo tajemnicza. Może, po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy, w końcu mi ją zdradzisz? Vortixx nie odpowiedziała od razu, Hserg mógł natomiast dostrzec, jak jej spojrzenie ponownie sięga gdzieś daleko, w ciemną pustkę poza wyspą. Po chwili dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, nie był to jednak zdecydowanie radosny uśmiech, przepełniony bardziej… no właśnie, czym? Wojownikowi zdawało się, iż dostrzega na twarzy towarzyszki melancholię, lecz ta stała się niespodziewanie równie tajemnicza, co przeszłość Xianki. W końcu Galia odpowiedziała: - Nie. Jeszcze nie… CDN. Autor ViktoriaForever! Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22